


The Legend of Anthony Edward Stark

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Guardians, Awesome James Rhodes, BAMF Gamora (Marvel), BMAF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner is Team Ironman, But Not Tony, Carol Danvers leads the Avengers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Redemption, Despite multiple parings only Tony x Gamora and Bruce x Valkyrie are really shown, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fury Sharon and Tony are a family, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Gamora Bruce and Thor have things to say to Steve, Gamora and Tony fall in love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is a good guy, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Nebula is a Good Bro, Nick Cares for Tony, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Worthy, Peter Quill is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Sharon leaves Steve for Carol, Someone will die, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Steve will get what’s coming to him, T challa is a good bro, Thanos is coming, Thanos respects Tony, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is a good friend, Tony Joins the Guardians, Tony is Thanos’ son in law, Uncle Nick Fury, Vision and Tony Stark Friendship, Wade Wilson is a Crazy Good Bro, and Thanos is happy about that, bucky becomes captain america, non of the are good, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, scott Lang Redemption, spider son, steve gets punched in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 43,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Legends tell us one thing, history another, but every now and then there is something that belong to bothTony Stark thought his history was over after Siberia, but reality is, his legend was only begging
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jane Foster/Thor, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sharon Carter/ Carol Danvers, Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark (one sided), Tony Stark & Guardians Of The Galaxy
Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656
Comments: 111
Kudos: 400





	1. Prologue

Legends tell us one thing, history another, but every now and then there is something that belong to both. 

When the universe was created, six elemental crystals were generated with the elements of the universe 

The Blue Space Stone 

The Yellow Mind Stone 

The Red Realty Stone 

The Purple Power Stone 

The Green Time Stone 

and The Orange Soul Stone 

This six “Infinty Stones” where ment to bring balance and to be used by someone that had the power to create it

To bad that some one was not what you call Good Person 

His names is Thanos 

A Titan with the power to use the stones but with a corrupted view, thinking he spoils bring balance, when all he would do would be bringing destruction 

For Years the universe was hopeless as it waited for Thanos to complete his goal, but then something happen 

A day like no other the universe suddenly felt hope, hope that someone could stop a Thanos, a being had be born with enough power to hold the stones and with the pure heart to truly bring balance to the universe 

That was the day when Anthony Edward Stark was born.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to after Siberia

Cold

That is what Tony only felt right now, cold. Though he did not know is why he was felling cold. Part of him is cold because of being stranded in Siberia with no way of getting home. Then there was the coldness of betrayal, Tony was honestly overwhelmed by all the people he trusted and had stabbed him in the back, like when st... Rogers, he is not Steve anymore, had the audacity of being angry at him for keeping secrets from him when he kept the secret of HIS parents and felt no sorrow for him. Like Romanov and Barton who where his friends but stabbed him in the back as well. Honestly, aside from Bruce and Thor, Tony realized that the Avengers did not want him. He remembers the day they added Wanda into the team, and when he protested, Steve did not care, telling him that she deserved a second chance. Only Thor agreed with Tony that Wanda should pay for her crimes but he had to go back to Asgard and could not help Tony when Rogers made the decision. 

There was also the sorrow he felt for not being able to be with his friends and the sorrow he caused them. He thought of Rhodey, paralyzed because of him and Rogers and Wilson’s defiance. He thought of Vision, blaming himself for something that was not his fault and heart broken because of Wanda. He thought of Pepper, the woman he loved, but had to leave for that same reason. He thought of Peter, the young hero that Tony endangered by putting him in the Airport, what was Tony thinking. 

Maybe the world will truly be better with Tony gone, he bright more pain than anything else, of he had to go then so be it, he had cheated death to many times. 

As Tony closed his eyes, he did not notice the orange and blue ship just outside the bunker. Nor the green woman that drag him towards it....

P.O.V Gamora 

Gamora and the other Guardians where passing by Earth when and emergency signal appeared on the ship. Peter , wanting to see how far his home planet had go. Decided to respond to the signal. 

Things where good with her and the Guardians. Nebula had officially joined them and now the sisters where truly connecting. She and Peter.... where not dating anymore. Things had not worked out, Gamora was to damaged by Thanos to be with someone like Peter, both where still however great friends. Groot thou, had grown into an annoying teenager that Rocket had to control every five minutes. 

When they arrived on the scene, they spread out through the bunker to find the signal. 

“This looks like an old abandoned bunker” Peter said 

“ Is this really what earth has, I am not impressed” Nebula stated 

Rocket just barked “who cares as long as we get the money then I do not need to analyze whatever is in this bunker.” 

I am Groot 

“Yeah I know there was no money on the signal but come on, whoever send it can a least help us” 

Why is there an Octopus on the walls, Drax asked, Peter just looked at it and glared, “ HYDRA, I thought they were gone years ago, Guardians be ready for a fight, this people are not friends” 

Gamora just kept looking through the bunker, and then she saw him 

A man in a metal red suit, she then remembered something that happened 6 years ago. 

6 YEARS AGO, SACTUARY 

Gamora just arrived from a mission, she headed to Thanos throne room, when she saw that Nebula and the Black Order where all there. 

Looks like the Asgardian failed, Glave glowered 

Asgardians are a waste of time, they are not all powerfull off course they failed, Próxima said bitterly 

Maw and Osdian where silent 

There, there is the man that did it, Glave growled 

She then saw a red and gold metal man striking the chitauri ship and blowing it up. 

She looked at Thanos and saw something she never thought she would see 

Fear. 

PRESENT 

Realizing who this man was, she quickly grabbed him and dragged him to the ship, imgmoring her team and telling Peter to go, Nebula looked at her, knowing who this man was and what could it mean. 

Vision arrived to the last codinates that FRIDAY had of Mr. Stark 

He had already hurt the coronel, he would not allow another of his friends to get hurt. 

However when he arrived, he only found the disgraced Captain’s shield 

But no sign of Tony Stark


	3. The Man that Thanos Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is rescued by the Guardians

Tony woke up feeling dizzy. He loooked at his arm, and saw a blue liquid going through his vains, Tony didn’t know what it was

He looked at his surroundings and did not know where he was 

“ how did you do that ?”

Tony looked for the voice of the one that asked, when he looked around he saw, a Racoon ??

WHAT THE HELL 

That’s it, Tony is dead, this is hell, he did not notice the Racoon started talking again 

“The suit, how did you build it “

Eh, Tony did not know how to answer, a Racoon was talking about his suit. 

“Gotta say, it’s really impressive for a Earthling, I mean I probably could do it better but...” 

“Rocket get out of here “ 

Tony looked at the new voice and saw a..... green lady?, seriously what?

“Oh come on Gamora I was only ...” 

“OUT NOW” 

“Fine” Rocket looked at Tony “ I like him, looks like his got brains in his head”

The raccoon he knew was named Rocket left. 

Tony looked at the green lady as she sat beside where he was laying down 

“ sorry about him, he is good, but loves machines, seeing your suit immediately attracted him to you” 

Tony knew he wanted to said at least thank you to the ones that save him from Siberia but Gamora beat him to it” 

“Are you Stark?” 

Wait what, she knew him 

“ Tony, please not Stark, reminds me of my old man, thanks for the safe by the way” 

“Tony huh, alright, you can be called how you want, what where you doing in there anyway” 

Tony just looked angry at that “ let’s just say someone I trusted betrayed me and left me for there” 

Gamora looked at that, but Tony had another question 

“ how did you find me” 

“ Your suit displayed as SOS signal that our ship manage to get, another reason why Rocket got interested in you” 

Tony thought of FRIDAY, the only one that could have done that, is nice to know that she still cares for him, she is probably the only one. 

“ How do you know me “ Tony had to ask 

Gamora just looked down 

“ 6 years ago your planet was invaded by chitaur right” 

“Yes but we stopped it, Loki is in prison as far as I remember” 

“Loki was no more than a pawn, my father send him, he saw you destroying his ship, you are the first one that made him afraid, an impressive feat” 

Tony just force, he was right, New York was not the end. Thor would probably be happy that his brother was just used, as he looked at Gamora he realized that she was nothing like her father, if he stopped her father but she safed him, she wanted to get away from her father’ s legacy, that’s ok, Tony would not judge anyone for their fathers. 

What is your father’ s name “ 

“Thanos” 

Gamora POV 

As she lead Tony to the pilot seats. She thought of what he told her of his story, Tony and her were a bit simalar, both were trying to make up for the past. 

Rocket immediately went to Tony, Groot with him 

“There his is, the man of the suit “

Tony just looked at him, 

Peter went to shake Tony’s hand “Hi, names Peter Quill, but call me Star Lord” 

“ Tony, thanks for the safe” 

“ That’s what we do, so you are the one Thanos is afraid of, gotta say with that suit of yours, I believe it”

Drax looked at Tony, “ with and ally that makes Thanos afraid, I believe my revenge might finally be completed” 

Tony remembered Rogers and answered “ I know two things about revenge” 

Drax looks and Tony and put a hand in his shoulder “ then I promise, should you help me with my revenge, I will help with yours” 

Peter then asked “ so, want to return to Earth” 

Tony strangely heisted, Gamora asked then another question 

“Maybe we should take him to a hospital in the nearest planet, an enchanted beat him up and left hi for frost bite” 

“Yeah, I am in not rush to go back to Earth” 

Peter smiled at that “. An outcast like us, huh, seems that most in the ship already like you, if Gamora and Nebula respect you, then no complains, who know, we might get a new teammate” 

With that Peter when to pilot the ship, while Drax and Mantis went to talk to Tony. Nebula abroches Gamora 

“ It’s it really him “

“Yes”

“ then you know what that means”

She knew what it meant, the universe had hope.


	4. Earth´s best defender is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile on Earth, things are not looking good. 
> 
> Warning delusional Steve Rogers

" CNN Breaking news, the German government as issued a warrant for Steve Rogers and his team, this is following the warrant calls from Nigeria and Romania" 

"The UN has confirmes that 144 countries have sign the Accords with Colombia being the latest signatory" 

" The United States Army has just announced that they are revoking the tittle of Captain America from Steve Rogers, stating that Mr. Rogers does not represent the ideals of America, and that the mantle will be given to a soldier that represents the American ideal when the time comes"

"Recently appointed leader of the Avengers, Colonel James Rhodes has announced that Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff and Scott Lang will not allowed to return to the Avengers initiative as long as they still refuse to sign the Accords"

"Due to the Rogue Avengers actions, anti enhanced movements have bagan all over the world"

"President Elis has shared his wish to pardon Rogers and his crew for their actions, stating he wants to present an united front within the Avengers, this response was met with negative response as people protest around the white house" 

"The United States supreme court officially sentences Thaddeus Ross to 50 years in jail, due to his actions against the enhanced." 

"The People of New York have laid flowers on the surroundings of the Stark Tower as they ask the same question the whole world is asking 

where is Tony Stark ?" 

Rhodey POV 

Rhodey could not believe things where going the way that things where going 

he thought that the Accords where gonna be accepted by the team, allowing them to work in legal terms

Instead Rogers threw a fit at having to follow orders and not being able to do what he wants, now trying to save the Avengers was a job from hell. Rhodey however would not let Tony´s hard work not pay off. He would make the Avengers the team Tony wanted it to be.

Lucky for Rhodey he had help from two individuals, both wanting to make his best friend happy, whatever he was 

The first was Nick Fury, the one eyed Pirate wanted to make sure his godsons wish and his idea for a team was made correctly this time. What was he thinking by putting Rogers on command, that is a mistake his is gonna make sure he never makes again. Along with him there was a vengative Sharon Carter, wanting nothing more than to avenge her cousin from the man that was suppose to be his friend. Fury also presented Carol Danvers to Rhodey, an actual captain and the newest member of the Avengers along side him and Vision

Rhodey felt immense joy when Fury told him that Rogers (and Wilson) had both been dishonorably discharged from the army, now Rogers could not argue that he should be in command, unlike Carol and Rhodey which had their militar titles intact, Barnes still had his sergeant tittle, the man had being brainwashed for decades, he did not deserve to have his tittle taken from him. 

The second person was King T’Challa 

As soon as Tony's disapirence was announced, the King called, full of apologies, as Rogers had trick him into thinking that Tony was alright and that Tony had attack him and Barnes with no reason, a story that Barnes himself outed as a lie. 

The King talked to the UN, telling them that he had the Rouges in his care, the UN hoped to keep them there until an appropriated prison could be made for them 

Rhodey felt sorry for the king as he had to deal with Rogers' delusions. 

What most surprised Rhodey was when T'challa told him of Clint Barton's intentions of turning himself in 

After learning the truth of what happen to Tony, Clint had felt extremely guilty and chose to turn himself in to make up for helping Rogers 

Rhodey was glad for that, at least someone had conscience 

Rhodey remembers when Vision came back from Siberia with just a shield and no Tony 

He wanted to go to Wakanda and blow Rogers to hell, but he could wait, Rogers would get what is coming to him 

He remembers the look on Pepper's eyes, Happy's face, Vision's glare and Peter's tears, when they saw the death of Howard and Maria Stark and Roger's betrayal 

For now Rhodey will make sure his friend's dream comes through as Rhodey KNOWS Tony will return to him. 

Matt's POV 

Matt Murdock saw the news of the disappearance of Tony Stark

He agreed with the accords, he was already working to sign the defenders when he learn of the Civil War 

That made Matt more determined, thanks to Steve Rogers, Earth needed hero to trust

Also Matt always liked Iron Man more so sue him

Sharon's POV 

He betrayed her 

Steve Rogers, Captain America had left her cousin to die, Sharon was not gonna allow this to stay, she would make Rogers pay

Aunt Peggy had tought Tony and her to stick together, Sharon was gonna make sure her cousin got avenge 

and honestly she really wanted to punch Rogers and Romanov in the face 

she new her uncle wanted the same 

Stephen's POV 

Stephen and Wong both saw the effects of the Civil War 

Thanks to Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff the wizard community was in peril, they needed to protect themselves, also Stephen agreed with the accords. 

He did not doubt for a second as he called the Avengers number 

"Hello, My name is Stephen Strange, I would like to join the Avengers Initiative, I also have a way to help with containing Maximoff "

Phil's POV 

Phil was disappointed that his hero, Captain America turned to be a traitor

While rebuilding SHIELD, Phil was the first to have Daisy sign the accords and unite the new SHIELD and the Avengers, no more secrets and manipulation, SHIELD will truly dedicate themselves to protect. 

He was happy Clint was coming back, he talked to Laura and made sure that she would blame Rogers for what happen, not Clint. 

Natasha on the other hand, she will have a lot to answer 

Also Daisy loved Tony, and frankly, so did Phil 

Clint's POV 

Guilt 

That was the only thing Clint was feeling as T'Challa took him home

At first he had being angry, when Steve freed them from the raft, he felt anger at Tony that traitor. Especially when Steve told them that Tony had lied to Sam and just attack Steve and Barnes 

Then Barnes told them what really happen 

Clint the felt anger but at Rogers, Tony was his friend, he did not deserve what Steve did to him, he remembers what Laura told him, at how Steve treated Tony in the farm 

As the others agreed with Steve that he had done what it needed and that Tony would be put in his place, that he was faking his disappearance, Clint just left, he left does delusional people behind. 

Clint knew what he need it to do. He owned Laura, and Tony, that much 

Steve's POV 

This should not be happening 

How could this happen 

After Siberia and freeing his team, he was sure things would go back to normal, the world would realize that Steve was right, the accords would be scarped, and they would return, Tony would have to do a lot of apologizing, especially after what he did in Siberia, he did not tell the team what happen, not wanting to disrespects Bucky's privacy 

Then the footage of Siberia happened, Bucky tall the team what Tony saw 

Sam, Natasha and Wanda immediately sided with Steve, told him he did what was right, something Steve already knew, that Tony should not have attack Bucky and will be put in his place when they returned. They also agreed with his idea that Tony was not missing and was just licking his wounds now that he lost. 

Scott and Bucky where quiet 

Clint on the other hand, yelled at Steve, telling him that what he did to Tony was unforgivable and that he was ashamed of following Steve

Steve tried to tell Clint that he did the right thing but the man just left. Steve did not see him again 

Steve sighted as he looked at the news, why was the world still against them, how can they not see that he was right, as more enhanced signed the accords, Steve felt lost on what to do. 

He knew that when Tony ended his selfish missing act and apologized and gave Steve the command he deserved, as well as give him and Sam their tittles back, was the man really so petty, things would all turn back to normal

He was sure of it. 

As Stephen left for his meeting with the accords personal. He suddenly heard a loud crash, he looked and saw two people on the floor 

One was a woman with white amour 

The other was no other than Bruce Banner

Weak and frighted, Bruce only spoke one sentence before fainting 

"Thanos is Coming"


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony bonds with the Guardians

Tony had been with the Guardians for a week now 

Aperantly the blue liquid that they used to heal him, had help cure most of the injuries that Rogers had caused 

The doctors that the Guardians had brought him to. Blue skin people. Honestly Tony is not surprised, had tall him to take it easy for sometime while his body heals. 

Honestly Tony kinda like space, no reportes, no politics to deal with, no back stabbing teammates, it was nice 

Also the Guardians were interesting people, they were all taking a liking to Tony 

Peter took the time with Tony to learn more about Earth, at first Tony tried to tell Peter about the politics of the world, the Avengers, but Peter was not interested in that 

Peter wanted to know more about music, movies, simple stuff, Tony was happy to talk about that 

“So Footlose is no longer the best film of all time” Peter asked shocked 

“Honestly it never was” 

“Dude, when you said Earth had gone to shit, I truly didn’t believe it was that bad” Peter said shocked 

“That’s an understatement, trust me” 

Both Tony and Peter laughed at that 

Tony and Peter also talked about shit horrible fathers, 

“My biological father was an asshole, he killed my mother” 

“My father was cold distant and cared more for Captain America than me” 

“You know, I never was a Captain America fan, I always found him irritating, even though mom liked him” 

Those words were perfect for Tony 

“I was lucky thou, they guy that kipnaped me, Yondu, turned to be the best father I could ask” 

“Jarvis, my family Butler was not biological, but he felt truly like a father always” 

After that Peter and Tony reached a silent understanding 

Drax was funny, he loved telling Tony jokes that, while they made no sense, Tony loved them. 

Drax also continue to follow his promise, should Tony help him with Thanos, Drax would help Tony by punching Rogers on his perfect teeth

That is something Tony really wanted to see 

Mantis was interesting, she was so naive and innocent, it reminded Tony of the spiderling he put on danger. 

When Mantis saw that Tony had problems sleeeping, she help him with his powers, 

Tony was never more happy to let someone in his head 

Tony did not understand Groot, but the tree likes him 

Tony promised Groot he would understand him one day 

If someone told Tony that he could be great friends with a Racoon, he would have thought they were crazy 

Turns out, Tony and Rocket got along expectacurally 

They both spend some time building guns, and trying to destroy everything that they could 

Tony wanted to create something to blow Roger’s shield to oblivion 

“ So most of your team expect for you to build things for free” 

“Yep”

“Dude, what the hell” 

“They were always entitled, the two that were kind, never needed gear” 

“Good”

“What ?

“Now I know who not to shoot” 

Nebula barely spoke, most be from her year with Thanos 

She respected him, she looked at Tony with approval, Tony helped her with her robotic body parts”everything was silent but comfortable 

However Tony spent more time with Gamora 

The space assasin remind him of Natasha, but without the double agent thing 

Tony and Gamora talked about their past, Tony felt comfortable about speaking of his mistakes, and she never judge him, in fact she here blamed Tony 

“Someone that you trusted betrayed you, did this behind your back, it is not your fault” 

How come some one he met a week ago understand that more than his suppose team did

She also never blamed him for Wanda or Ultron 

“ the bomb on the girl’s house was not your fault, again, you did not shoot it, you didn’t even sold it. As for the robot, that happened because of the mind Stone, the Stone is usually the more corrupt of the 6 stones, any mind, both biological and artificial, can easily corrupt, in fact, you building that other robot “Vision” to be able to be as pure as you tell me, proves how your creations and intentions really are” 

Tony felt he could cry 

He also never blamed Gamora for what she did as Thanos’ lackey 

“You didn’t enjoy it, you where kippnaped as a child, had your mother killed in front of you, no one can blame you for that, he basically brainwashed you, and now you are making amends, from what they tell me you are more known as a hero now” 

She smiled bitterly

“ It ain’t easy to forget” 

“It isn’t “

Tony never had met someone so similar like him in his life 

Tony was really happy with the Guardians, and honestly, he didn’t want to leave 

He didn’t know the Guardians didn’t want for him to leave either.


	6. Do you want to go home or do you want to stay ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tony grows closer to the Guardians, they ask him a question he never thought the would.

Time is something that is not easy to track on space. 

Without realizing Tony had spent 2 months in space with the Guardians 

well two months for him, in earth it could be more or less 

"Time works differently in all plantes, planetary rotation, the speed they rotate there star, each place is different, for us it has been 2 months, it could be more or less time on Earth" Rocket had explaned 

No that Gamora was complaining, she liked having Tony around, and so did her team. 

Peter was having a blast talking to another Earthling, he finally had someone that could understand all his jokes, references and all the TV shows that Peter loved 

It helped that Tony also liked David Hasselhoff, that immediately marks him in Peter's approval book 

Surprisingly, Tony and Nebula had become good friends 

Her sister had been fix by Tony, he made sure that all of Thanos's improvements didn't hurt her sister, she was more confortable with her body, the two talk about lies, about being used, of not meeting the approval of those you admire, only to find out they were already better than that person. 

Her sister had finally made a connection to someone outside of Gamora, she owned Tony that 

Drax and Mantis liked Tony, it was simple as that, Tony sympathized with Drax's pain of loosing his family and Mantis' naive view of the world, both of the where comforted by Tony 

Rocket had outright named Tony one of his best friends, Tony got over the fact that Rocket was not human like very quickly, the two mechanics started bonding with their love for machines 

Rocket loved making guns with Tony, while Tony let Rocket work with him on fixing the suit from the damage that Rogers caused 

Rocket was still ofended bu how the Avengers treated Tony (she was as well), but knowing Tony didn't want to talk about that, Rocket instead spoke about the arc reactor that powered the suit 

"You created an element!, that is impressive, it's nice to see a human with brain, unlike Quill" 

Groot was still trying to get Tony to understand him, and Tony was still trying to understand him 

Gamora herself was creating a fond connection to Tony 

Like with Nebula, Tony never blamed her for what she did under Thanos, even if she argued that she did things far worse than her sister 

He shared with her the betrayals he faced, how a man he trusted had sold weapons under his name behind his back. How his team, with some exceptions, were never able to see beyond his mistakes and had him as a punching bag, blaming him for everything that happened to them, but always demanding for his help 

It made her blood boil 

Their connection to Thanos was also uniting them, while he never met him, Tony knew the threat that Thanos was real, what the mad titan could really do, and that he was nothing to laugh at. 

Gamora knew Tony was the key to stop Thanos for good. Thanos respected him and feared him, that alone is an impressive feat. If someone like Tony could make Thanos afraid on this own, imagine what Tony could do with TRUE teammates on his back. 

Gamora remembers what Tony told her of his former teammates 

the man named Bruce Banner had earned her respect, a man with a monster as powerful as the Hulk seemed to be on his body, while still managing to remain a good uncorrupted man with the wish to help others was something she admired, both the man and the monster would be great allies against Thanos 

The war colonel, James Rhodes, also had the Guardians' approval, this man had remained as Tony's unquestionable ally, making sure their friend was never alone, for that she was thankful 

Loyalty was something Tony would need against Thanos, and she didn't doubt that James Rhodes would stand along side Tony when the time came 

The Vision was something to be believed, to have the mind stone as your own mind, and be as pure as him, its something she would never believe could happen 

The last of Tony's teammates that she liked was Peter Parker, Tony had confessed to her the name of the Spider man, asking her to not tell anyone, a boy who was just starting living, to have the pure heart to help anyone he could, no matter what cost him was the true definition of a hero. 

Thats where her good opinions on the Avengers ended 

Her opinions on the Asgardian and the Archer were neutral, Asgardians were violent by nature and not really the ones to think before acting, the archer had betrayed Tony, but unlike the others he had a noble reason, even if it was wrong, to protect his family 

she saw that Tony still cared for those two, she hoed he could build a better friendship with them 

Natasha Romanov was a joke to her and Nebula, she called herself the best assassin, that her skills were not matched by anyone, but Gamora was sure she or Nebula could take her out in a heart beat, if she insulted Tony again, Gamora knew Nebula would strike the disgraced spy, she would gladly see it. 

That woman had no shame and loyalty, and honestly, she would do more harm than good in a serious situation as Thanos, should they need to take her, she will gladly do so 

Sam Wilson was a blind follower of Steve Rogers, like the Black Order where to Thanos, blind followers like him, always fall 

the witch was a loose cannon, from what she understood, her powers came from the mind stone, Thanos would target her, Gamora had no intention of helping her, should Thanos kill her would be one of the few times she agreed with an action done by Thanos 

She was delusional, blaming Tony for something that it wasn't his fault, she didn't deserve her powers 

Steve Rogers was hated by the Guardians 

a man so full of himself, that thought the everything he did was right and could do no wrong, who abandoned his teammate after he was forced to watch his parents die, she took personal offense on that, not even Thanos did that to her

Should Steve Rogers be involved in the fight, she would keep an eye of him, who knew what a man so desperate to be right could do. 

To be honest Gamora didn't want for Tony to leave, it looks like his life on Earth was not the one he deserved, she knew the others agreed. 

She was also feeling some deep emotions towards the genius, deeper than what she felt for Peter, but should she give it a chance?

She honestly didn't know 

Tony was called to the main quarters to the ship one morning, the Guardians had to ask him an important question 

when he arrived all the Guardians sincerely smiled at him, even Nebula 

"so Tony, we have a question to ask you, we notice you don't really want to go back to your life on Earth, good choice in my opinion, so after talking to the others, we have a equation for you" Peter said 

Tony wondered what would be 

" Would you like to go home, or would you like to stay with us ?" 

Tony was speechless, the Guardians WANTED him to stay, never once with the Avengers had he felt that way, except with Bruce, Tony never felt his teammates wanted him

he looked at the Guardians, people that he had connected and became great friends with, he looked at Gamora, a person he connected in a way he couldn't connect with anyone, even with Pepper and Rhodey, knowing what his heart wanted Tony answered 

"I'm staying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will return to Earth as Bruce warns everyone of the coming of Thanos


	7. A Planet in Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is back on Earth, read to warn them of what is about to come, only to find that its best defender is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my story "Bruce's Family" to see how Bruce started on this story as well as his relationship with Valkyrie and Thor

Bruce woke up 

Last thing he remember he was fighting Thanos, Thor, Val and Loki were knocked on the floor, he tried his best to protect them, but he failed 

He saw Val on the bed just at the side of him, so Heimdall was able to get them to Earth, but what happened to Thor and Loki ? 

Bruce had no time to worry for his friend, Thor had made out out from worse, Bruce truly believe that Thor will be ready to strike Thanos again 

"Stephen, the doctor is up" 

Bruce was so lost in thought, that he didn't realize the asian man watching him recover, then a man wearing blue robes and a red cape came into the room, his hair remind him of Tony 

"Doctor Banner, welcome back, my name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and my colleague is Wong, you crashed as the Hulk in our roof, you and your friend over here where badly beat up" 

Bruce looked at Val, Thanos really did a number on her, on all of them 

"As Sorcerer Supreme and protector of Earth, it is concerning for me to find the Hulk beaten up, could you please tell me what happened, you mentioned a Thanos if I recall" 

That brought Bruce to his senses 

"Yes, Thanos, he is coming, he is the one that sent Loki and the chitauri on New York, he is coming with a even army this time" 

Bruce realized who he need it to talk to 

"I need to talk to Tony Stark, he is being getting prepared for this, we need him" 

Stephen just sighted 

"Doctor Banner, Tony Stark has gone missing for a while now, nobody can find him, is like he left the planet" 

Stephen had tried to look for Tony, but the Time Stone for some reason stopped him, is like the stone knew Stark needed to be missing for some reason 

Bruce was speechless, Tony was missing !, how ? 

"what happened, who did this (who doomed Earth)" 

Stephen's answer made Bruce's blood boil 

"Steve Rogers was the last one to see Tony Stark, he abandoned him in Siberia after beating him up, he has not been seen ever sense" 

If Steve had any self preservation , he would not come around Bruce, some how he knew wasn't gonna happen 

Rhodey's POV 

Rhodey was talking with King T'Challa about new amendments for the accords when he got the news 

Bruce was back, he had been lost in space for sometime and had come with grave news 

the second invasion that Tony had been preparing for sometime was happening, just when he went missing 

dam you Rogers 

A new signature named Stephen Strange had found Bruce crashing in his room, with an asgardian companion, when Rhodey asked for Thor, Strange told him that Bruce had no idea what happened to him 

Strange also told him that both Bruce and the asgardian wanted to sign the accords, that made Rhodey happy 

Rogers was probably counting on Romanov and the fact that Ross was involved to get Bruce to his side, but apparently, ever since Sokovia Bruce didn't want to do anything with the disgraced heroes, learning that Tony was missing was the icing of the cake 

the asgardian didn't knew anything of what was happening, but her loyalty was with Bruce, looks like the doctor found a better partner than the spider, Rhodey is honestly happy for the man 

Fury's POV 

So what Tony had said was finally happening, honestly who would be stupid enough (Rogers) to not believe the man, he went through the total for god's sake 

Rogers, that name made Fury's blood boil so much, he trusted him, he gave him command of the Avengers because he thought Rogers would truly protect the team with everything that he had, that his godson would be protected by the man his father admired so much 

instead, thanks to Rogers, Nick can't find his godson, he doesn't know if he is even alive

with the exception of Barton, who had enough conscience to realize he was wrong, Rogers and his followers were bound to make a mess for a situation like this 

Nick knew that the council will probably want to bring the rouges back for the invention, with Tony gone, there was no plans for this, but if Rogers thought things would go back to the way they were, he knew there where a lot of people that will gladly crush his hopes, and Nick would be one of them 

That doesn't matter now, he needs to meet with the accords council and the people that had signed the accords that were ready to work to protect the world. 

Of course Rhodes and Vision where there

so was Carol, why Nick didn't call her to lead the Avengers on the first place is beyond him, 

then there was the Defenders 

Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist 

all 4 of them had impressive abilities, they signed the accords just 4 days after Tony was declared missing, they wanted to prove to the world that the rouges where the exception on what the enhanced thought of the accords 

Strange was interesting also, as magician that was not crazy like Maximoff and actually had control of his powers, seriously Rogers what where you thinking ?, Nick would trust LOKI before Maximoff, at least if the asgardian wanted to kill him, he would be up front about it

speaking of asgardians, the woman that had come with Bruce was clearly a warrior, her loyalty as for now was only to the doctor and he trusted her, so Fury decided to believe in the Doctor 

Nick was honestly happy to see Bruce and the Hulk back, he didn't regret adding them to the Avengers for a bit 

Spiderman was standing close to Vision, Nick didn't knew who he was, but Tony saw something on him, the man had still to be proven wrong, so Nick knew that whoever he was, truly need it to be there 

Clint was on his way with T' Challa, an alien invasion was nothing to be laughed at, should it come to a fight, Hawkeye would be useful 

After turning himself in, Clint got two years on house arrest, seen as he only had a small part on the airport and that's it. Germany was willing to agree with the penalty 

Vision chose to no press charges against him, he didn't want to rob Laura and the children from having Clint like Rogers did 

"So Carol" Rhodes started speaking, "what have you heard of this Thanos"

"he is known as the mad titan, he destroys half of the population of a planet and lets the other live, he thinks he is balancing the universe by doing that"

Bruce then spoke "When he attacked us, he already had the Power stone, and he grabbed the Space Stone from Thor before I was transported to Earth, if he gets the other 4 stones, all he needs to do is snap his fingers and half of the universe is gone" 

As both Avengers and the council argued what to do, Fury took the floor

"I have some people ready to sign to join this fight, the "Fantastic Four" Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Ben Grid and Johnny Storm, all got their abilities in a space accident, they have remained hidden due to been adapting but are ready to step up, also willing to sing is Eddie Brock, a man who bonded with an alien symbiote, has protected the streets of San Fransisco for a while now, the last one is Hope Van Dyne, she has a similar suit like Scott Lang's but her's is more advance, she goes by the Wasp" 

of course the topic of the rogues came out 

" While Steve Rogers and his team's actions can't go unpunished, the council has been thinking of giving them conditional pardons for them to fight on the invasion, whatever the pardons stick, it depends on how much they cooperate with the issue" 

"You can't be serious after what they did, Mr. Stark is gone because of them !" 

"Spidey" Rhodes gently calmed down 

The lead member of the council just smiled sadly "should Tony Stark still be here, we would probably not have to come to this, sadly we still haven't found a clue on where he is" 

All the people in the room where quiet after that 

"Should they come back, someone needs to let Rogers know things are not returning to how they where" Bruce growled 

Nick just laughed at that 

"Don't worry Doctor Banner, I have the perfect man that will make it clear to Rogers and the others, that they are not in charge and that they have to follow orders, that there are no chances after this one" 

with that Nick left the room 

He need it to call Phil Coulson


	8. Wake Up Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes the task to bring Rogers and his followers back. 
> 
> And make sure that all of their delusions are killed, lucky for Phil, he is not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning delusional Steve Rogers and his team 
> 
> Except Scott, he is glad Phil came to save him

Phil Coulson was in a mission

Aliens were coming to earth, what happened with Loki was nothing compared to this

and the man that had planed for this was missing, honestly the situation could not be worst

Except it was, Phil was on his way to recruite at least 4 delusional people to help battle Thanos. From what Clint told him, both Lang and Barnes were not following Rogers’ bullshit, but Clint told him to have no hope for the other 4. 

Lucky for Phil, he wasn’t gonna deal with them alone

“5 minutes before we reach Wakanda sir” Mack said from the pilot sit 

“Got it” 

Daisy then stood beside Phil

“You know, Sharon told me that in the meeting, T’Challa told everyone that Rogers and his crew still believed that Tony was faking his disapearence, that he is hiding and licking his wounds” 

Phil just sighted, he could feel,headaches coming 

“I mean, don’t they watch the news, the people made it very clear who they side with so how come they still believe they are right ?”

“from what I heard, Rogers believes that every word against him is propaganda” Mack added 

“hum, seems like I should probably make sure they get the information in their face” Daisy added with a smirk 

Phil answered that 

“Jemma wouldn’t like her girlfriend to get in trouble in an international country, should you get in trouble, she would drag you all the way home and punish you herself” 

Daisy just looked ashamed at that, she couldn’t get in trouble, Jemma didn’t deserve that

Phil smiled “beside I think our guest should get the first dibs on Rogers” 

A voice answered that 

“Oh yea, Rogers is fucking mine”

And the co pilot seat turned to them, revealing a vengative Sharon Carter 

Steve’s POV 

Ever since Clint left things had not improved 

Scott had distance himself from them, he was given quarters away from the by Shuri, and she made him her lab assistent 

Wanda had become violent, not speaking and lashing out pretty easily, she missed Vision, had send him a letter but the Android returned it without even reading it 

Sam was bummed down by how the news talked about them, he couldn’t believe they were blaming the heros and praising the accords 

Natasha was deep in trying to find information about the accords, about the Avengers, about Tony, anything they could use to go back to the states

Like Scott, Bucky excluded himself from the team, T’Challa and Bucky had become good friends and the King took Bucky out for walks or dinners that Steve wasn’t invited to. Bucky was leaving Steve, how could this happpen 

Steve tried to remain positive, that the world would see the truth soon 

He knew that Tony could fix this, once the man ended this disappearance act and fixed us mess, then things would go back to the way they were

Steve would have to put the man down a few pegs, he had his fun, but he was keeping Steve from being the hero that he was, he was going to make Tony understand that Steve was the leader, and that his word is the one that counts 

Steve didn’t realize that the King had approached him 

“Captain someone came looking for you, gather your team and meet me in the palace in one hour”

Steve arrived with his team, except Scott since he was with Shuri 

He honestly expected Tony, full of apologies and ready to give Steve his tittle back

He didn’t esxpect to see Phil Coulson 

He wasn’t alone, he was joined by a dark skinned man and a a woman with purple strands oh her hair, and 

Sharon !!

What was she doing her, Steve was ver happy to see her, he immediately approached her

“Sharon, it’s so good to see you, I was worried about what happened to you after....”

BAM

Steve couldn’t finish his sentence, Sharon punched him in the face as soon as he got close to her 

Steve looked at her, but she wasn’t done, she punched him again, pushed him at the floor and kicked him

Nat, Sam and Wanda tried to help him, but Phil had them at gun point 

The others in the room made no move to help him 

Steve looked at Sharon, hurt by her betrayal 

“Sharon, why ?

“That’s for my cousin Rogers” 

Steve looked at her, her cousin, she smirked 

“Tony Stark, the man you beated to the ground in Siberia, remember him Rogers, he is my cousin”

Steve was shocked at that, Tony was related to Peggy, how could Tony and Sharon keep this from Steve 

Sharon had no intention of answer him that, she just left and walked to the side room where Phil’s friends where 

Steve looked at Phil, he was looking at him coldly 

“Clean your face and get back here Rogers, we need to talk”

Steve and his team were informed of the alien invasion 

Steve couldn’t believe it, a second invasion was happening, he thought the first one was a one of 

“He was right” 

Steve looked at Phil 

“Tony was right, he said New York was just the beginning”

Nat scoffed at that 

“Stark couldn’t have known this would happen, that was just an ego trip”

“Say what you want Romanov, evidence proves otherwise, and even then, your word means shit to most of the world so no one really cares what you have to say, Clint certainly didn’t and neither does Bruce ”

Nat just stayed quiet at the mention of Clint and Bruce, but Steve would make sure that they hear her and that they reconnect with her

“So what’s the deal” Sam asked 

“You will be brought back to the States with CONDITIONAL pardons, whether those pardons stick is up to you”

Steve and his team had smug smiles on their faces, except Scott since he was in reality, here was they prove they needed to show the world that they won 

“So Steve is back in charge of the Avengers ?” Sam asked with a smile on his face 

The room stayed quiet after that 

Then out of no where, Sharon and the other woman started laughing 

“Oh god, they really believe that they are gonna allow a criminal to lead the Avengers, how delusional are they” 

Phil smirked at that 

“No Mr. Wilson, Mr Rogers will NOT lead the Avengers, they already have a command structure” 

Sam looked outrage 

“So what, Stark is the leader, come on, he is a loose cannon, what are you thinking of putting him in charge”

Sharon growled at Sam insulting her cousin 

“In case you are as ignorant as you look Mr. Wilson, my cousin has been missing for sometime” 

Nat snorted at that 

“Please Stark is just hiding because he knows he lost, ones we are back, Steve will force him to return” 

“So if he is hiding, how come not even Rhodes or Potts know where he is, everyone knows Tony told them everything, Potts even cried to live television, I tell you that in no fake” Mac responded, annoyed at the stupidity 

Wanda barked 

“Stark only brings pain to everyone”

As the delusional argued, Phil looked at Daisy

“Looks like they won’t listen willingly, can I make them listen boss”

Jemma was gonna kill Phil for his awnser 

“Do it”

Then without a warning, shock waves came out of Daisy’s hands, trapping Steve and his team, and forcing them to the wall 

Scott looked glad at that, honestly he was done listening to this people

Phil then spoke with a commanding voice 

“Ok since you 4 can’t listen, I will make you, so Daisy won’t stop holding you until I’m done, good, ok, so listen, no, Mr.Rogers is not be leading the team, nobody wants him to, the Avengers don’t, the UN doesn’t, nor the public, who by the way, is extremly against you people returning, I won’t talk about how you believe that Tony in hiding, I am source there are lots of people willing to confront you on his disappearance, Colonel James Rhodes and Captain Carol Danvers are the leaders and you will listen to them, you people need to get this in your heads, things aren’t going to go back to the way they were, the people don’t want that, they are happy with how things are going, except for their fact that their hero is missing, you 4 need to wake up, if any of you screws up, if any of you does something that the others can’t look past, if any of you hurts someone, if any of you interferes with the plans for the invasion, then you will be punished, and you will be brought to prison, your pardon goes away and you will as answer to all of our crimes, I am clear” 

Steve and his team looked shocked at Phil’ s rant 

“ AM I CLEAR!” Phil screamed 

“Yes sir” the rouges answered through their teeth 

Phil nodded at Daisy to let them go

Go get your stuff, we leave in an hour 

After that, the agents of SHIELD left along side T’Challa and Shuri to talk about how Wakanda can help with Thanos 

Scott and Bucky went immediately for their things, they finally have the chance of redemption they were looking for 

Steve just looked at his team, they were all in shock 

“Steve, what are we gonna do ?” Wanda asked 

“Don’t worry Wanda, as soon as we return, things will return back to normal”

Steve will make that happen


	9. Don't be afraid of trying, be afraid of not having the chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tony has joined the Guardians, he and Gamora are both having trouble acknowledging the bond that is starting to form between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To take a break from Steve, we return to Tony, where the main paring of this story is finally stopping from being "just friends."
> 
> warning, strangely wise Drax

Tony didn't regret staying with the Guardians. 

Sure, he missed his honeybear, he missed Pepper and Happy, he missed Bruce, even if he didn't knew where he was, and he missed Peter (Parker).

But he had found new friends in the Guardians. 

With Rocket he found a new "mechanic bro", Bruce would always be his Science Bro, no matter what. 

Both Tony and Rocket bonded over building weapons, specially Rocket's new project, the asshole destroyer.

"If we ever see that prick Rogers, he would never like to face with this baby." 

Peter had made him watch footloose for the 7th time already, trying to show him why that movie was the best. 

Honestly Tony would gladly watch the movie with him, no matter what. 

The time of fixing Nebula was done, now she wanted ugrades. 

"I need to be on the best shape to battle Thanos". She had explained to him. 

Tony had no issue helping her. 

He started by making her an arm that would put Barnes' in shame. 

Then he wanted to make sure her memory was protected, that no one could see her memories. 

Nebula almost cried for that one, she remembers all the times Thanos looked at her memories. 

He still didn't understand Groot. 

Mantis was showing him her abilities, Tony saw that people tend to underestimate her, she managed to make a PLANET sleep. 

She might not be a fighter, but she was powerful. 

She was also very sweet and kind. 

Call Tony crazy, but Drax was actually pretty smart, the man might look like an idiot, but he did have some good advice. 

Then there was Gamora. 

He had built a connection with her that he would never thought he would ever have with someone, did the fact that he had to go to space to find someone to connect said anything about Tony ?

But that was not what made Tony stressed.

It was what he was starting to feel for her that made him afraid. 

Those where the same feelings he had for Pepper, and that didn't end well. 

Was Tony ready to try to be with someone again, specially someone like Gamora who had enough trauma for a life time ? 

Tony was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Drax approach him. 

"You seem distressed my friend." 

"Wait, how long have you been standing there?" 

I have a skill that very little people know about, I can move so slow, that you can't see me, I am practically invisible. 

Tony just snorted at that. 

"But my skills are no in question here, are you ok Tony ?, it looks like you are distressed, is't Thanos ? I have confidence you will be able to defeat him like you did last time." 

Yes, Tony was thinking about Thanos, but his mind was... 

"It's Gamora isn't" 

Wait, how did he know that? 

"Its obvious you have feelings for her, and she shows affection for you to." 

"I don't know Drax, I am not an easy person to be with, after Stane, Vanko, Ultron and Rogers, I don't think I can be involved with someone without scaring them." 

Drax looked at him. 

"My friend, allow me to give you a peace of advice" 

Tony looked at Drax

"Don't be afraid of trying, be afraid of not having the chance" 

Gamora looked at the window starting in space. 

Her mind was full of thought, Thanos was approaching, she knew the time frame he had for his goal was coming, who knows how many stones he had, Gamora knew where all the stones where except the Time and Soul stones. Though Tony had a theory where the former was, he had receive a similar reading from the Mind Stone days before his team turned against him, since the Asgardians had the Space and Reality Stones, and the Nova had the Power Stone, and with the map to the Soul Stone missing, the Time Stone was the only one left. 

Tony, that man was also invading her mind, he was the key to defeat Thanos, a simple human had maid Thanos afraid, from the histories the man told her, defeating Loki when Thanos sent him to Earth, to defeat the robot that the Mind Stone corrupted, she was sure he had the power to defeat her father. 

But there was also her feelings, she didn't have this with Peter, she knew those where feelings of friendship, the feelings towards Tony on the other hand. 

They confused her, she had never felt so deeply for someone in her life. 

"Yo Gamora, have you seen Groot ? I swear that little tree is gonna get kicked out if his doesn't stop stealing my things."

"Its your fault for leaving them outside your room" she responded, but not really paying attention. 

Peter smirked at her.

"Someone is distracted. Thinking about your red and gold knight ? 

Gamora's look was all Peter need it. 

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, someone is in love, JAJAJAJAJAJA, finally." 

"You are not mad ?" 

"You are my friend, Tony is my friend, I'm happy" 

"Even if i was in love with him, I can't be with him, Thanos took care of that." 

"You know, I usually don't listen to Drax, but he did say something once that was very smart." 

Gamora just looked at him.

"Don't be afraid of trying, be afraid of not having the chance" 

Both Tony and Gamora met at the later's quarters, after she thought of what Peter said.

"You know, I have been thinking." 

Tony just looked at her. 

"You have become a person that I have come to care about, not only you made Thanos afraid, but are truly a great man." 

Tony snorted at that 

"Please, I might have thrown the nuke, but trust me I'm not that great" 

"Why do you keep doubting your self ?" 

Both of them where close, really close, their heart pounding in their chest. 

But before they could say anything else, they heard a crash and Rocket shout. 

"Whippers, whippers, get them off." 

Both Tony and Gamora went to see what happened. 

To most of the Guardians, the two man on the front window on the ship where a mystery. 

But Tony knew who they were. 

Thor and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are finally on this story. 
> 
> This note will be not be relevant for 99% of you, but if you happen to also read my How To Train Your Dragon story "Flight of the Night Fury", that story has taken a darker turn from what I had planned for, so reader discretion its advice.


	10. A God’s apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reunites with Tony, and gives him the apology that he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, the Soul Stone is NOT on vomir, I can’t kill the detagonist of the story. 
> 
> The Soul Stone will not come up until later in the story, so you will have to wait to see what happens with it.

Thor woke up screaming. 

LOKI NOO!

Thor then realized that he was in a bed, in a ship that he didn’t know, with his brother on a bed just by his side. 

Thor growled, Thanos had the Space Stone, half of his people were now dead. He hoped Bruce and Valkyrie were able to warn Earth of what was to come, both the Mind and Time Stone needed to be protected. 

“I don’t intend to be rude, but wasn’t your brother suppose to be in prison?”

Thor looked at who spoke, he was surprised to see who it was. 

Tony. 

What was he doing here?

Neitherless, Thor was happy to see his friend. 

“Friend Tony, I am so happy to see you !”

“Like wise Poimt Brake” Tony said with a smile, “but I have to ask, why where you and reindeer games floating in space, should you not be in Asgard?”

“My friend, Asgard has been destroyed.”

Tony look surprised at that. 

“Was it Thanos ?”

Thor wasn’t surprise that Tony knew about Thanos. He went in the portal after all. 

“Nay, thou Thanos does come in later in the story, he didn’t cause Asgard’s destruction. That happened thanks to my sister Hela.”

“Wait, you have a sister?”

“I found out days ago, my father told me before he died” 

So Thor proceded to tell Tony his story, confirming Tony’s suspicions that the Time Stone was on Earth, he stopped at the part where he found Bruce.”

Wait so Bruce has been lost in space for all this time?” 

“Aye, after Ultron, Bruce spent years trapped as the Hulk in a gladiator planet.” 

Tony looked shocked, his friend had been in trouble all this time and he couldn’t help him. 

“He misses you, out of all of the Avengers, you are the only one he missed.” 

Tony looked glad at that. 

So Thor kept telling his story, how he, Loki, Bruce and a woman named Valkyrie( looks like Romanov has been replaced) teamed up to defeat Hela and safe the Asgardian people. 

To bad for them that Thanos didn’t allow them to catch a break. 

“So Bruce and your friend where sent to Earth to warn the others ?” 

“Yes.” 

“And Thanos has both the Power and the Space Stones. Shit”

Both of them sat quietly. 

“I owe you an apology, friend Tony.”

“What ?”

“What I did to you, on the Ultron incident was inexcusable, I shouldn’t have held you by the neck, you are my friend, I should have believed you when you said Ultron wasn’t your fault, your actions with Vision proved it, I am truly sorry my friend, I do hope you forgive me, I value our friendship greatly and would hate to loose it.”

Tony was shocked, he didn’t expect the god to apologize so sincerely to him. 

But he can’t lie, Thor was a good friend to be around, he didn’t want to loose his friendship. 

“Thanks Thor, all forgiven Point Brake.” Tony smiled 

The two friends smiled at each other. 

But Thor the asked an obvious question. 

“May I ask what are you doing here in space my friend?” 

So Tony told his story to Thor, to say that the god was angry was an understatement, first Rogers ignores his warnings and makes the witch an Avenger, then most of the team ignores the people they are suppose to protect, and the worst thing was what Rogers did to Tony, it was horrendous, to,lie to him about his parents, and then beat him up and strand him, Thor was gonna have words with Rogers, he also need it to thank this Guardians for rescuing his friend. 

“You know, I thought you liked Gamora, but you have been with this guy for a long time.” 

Rocket had snuck into the med room

“What is it with you sneaking on people’s hospital room.” 

Then laughing sounded. 

“The Man of Iron and the daughter of Thanos, who would know.” 

Loki was awake, Tony looked at him. 

“My friend, I know what my brother did but...”

“It’s ok Thor, I know that your brother is not to blame.” 

Tony then looked at Loki. 

“I have to say, it’s good to finally meet you for real, I’m Tony.” Tony offered Loki his hand.

Loki shook it “Loki Odinson, nice to finally meet you to,” 

Tony, Thor, Loki and Rocket went back to reunite with the Guardians. 

As Thor thanked the Guardians for saving his friend, Gamora aproched him. 

“You Ok ?”

“Yep” 

“Seems like you two made up.”

“Unlike the others p, he is a good friend, I am glad to stil,have his friendship.”

She just smiled at him. 

“So Thanos has both the Power Stone and the Space Stone”,Peter asked 

“Aye, he stold the Power Stone after he destroyed Zandar and he got the Space Stone when he attacked my ship.” 

“So we need to figure out where his going next” Nebula added. 

“Since the Soul Stone is still missing that one is out, the Mind Stone is under the Avengers’ protection, while the Time Stone is protected by a Doctor Strange, so his next target must be the Reality Stone.” Thor said. 

“And do we have any idea where it is?” Drax asked. 

“Knowhere” Loki answered, las my time as posing as Odín, I knew having two stones on Asgard would be dangerous, so I gave it to the colector.” 

“Dude, only an idiot would give that man a Stone.”Peter screamed 

“It doesn’t matter, we must go to Knowhere now, if Thanos gets the Reality Stone, who knows what he could do. 

Everyone looked at each other, they had to try to stop Thanos at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news guys. 
> 
> Delusional Steve returns next chapter. 
> 
> :(


	11. A Disgracefull return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his followers return, thinking they can make everything back to the way it was. 
> 
> How delusional can they be ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Steve bashing chapter, its time to (try) to get him off this high horse he has placed himself. 
> 
> Also a bit more of Bruce x Valkyrie.

Vision thought this was unfair. 

How come the traitors be back, but his creator and friend was still missing. 

According to Director Coulson, the results of the meeting were mixed. 

Like Mr. Barton, both Mr Lang and Sergeant Barnes had realized that they were wrong, and wanted to make amends. 

Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanov, Mr. Wilson and....... Ms. Maximoff were still believing that they were right. 

Vision had a theory on why this was happening. 

Ms. Maximoff hated Mr. Stark and everything he standed for. Even if her hate was unfair. 

Mr. Wilson followed blindly to whatever Mr. Rogers, its like the man was a god to him, he said that Mr. Stark should not be an avenger because he didn't follow Mr. Rogers, but Vision thinks that due to his blindness, it's Mr. Wilson that should not be an Avenger. 

Ms. Romanov was tricky one, honestly, Vision thought that for her it wasn't being loyal to Rogers, but self persevation, she knew that she wouldn't be allowed on Mr. Stark's side, so she hoped that using her "manipulation skills and unrepleaseble skills," (and she said Mr. Stark had an ego) to spin the story so that Rogers came out as the one that was right, and she could stir be safe in a position of power. Its time for the spy to face hard truths, and seeing that Dr. Banner founded a new partner, Vision was looking forward to see the spy fall. 

Mr. Rogers on the other hand. 

When people looked at him, they fought that his actions as delusional, that he had the need to se himself as a hero, of keeping the past with him and not letting it go. But Vision had another idea, desperation. 

The man was desperate to be a hero, he never got over of being the little guy that need it to prove himself, and not being the only hero has affected him. 

Then comes Mr. Stark, Rogers saw him as a big threat to his status, Mr. Stark was wildly known as the Earth's best defender, something Mr. Rogers couldn't understand. 

He was desperate to be right, and that desperation would ultimately be his downfall. 

His thoughts were interrupted by FRIDAY. 

Upcoming SHIELD quintet arriving soon, eta 5 minutes. 

Vision sighted, it was time.

But if the rogues believed they can come back as nothing happened, Vision wouldn't allow them.

Steve's POV 

They were back, finally. 

After seeing all their comments from the news, Steve was ready to prove that he was a hero, and he was right. 

It's time for things to return to normal. 

But as soon as they returned, he realized that things were not going to go back so easy. 

Protesters where all around the compound, all screaming against Steve and his team. He couldn't understand it. 

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE ROGERS." 

"GO BACK HIDING, WE DON'T WANT YOU."

"YOU KILLED IRONMAN." 

"BURN THE WITCH." 

"FALCON, HA, HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PUPPY, ONLY WITHOUT THE CUTENESS." (I have a puppy, I would never insult her by comparing her to the rouges.)

"BLACK WIDOW IS NOTHING MORE THAN A LIAR, MAKE HER PAY." 

"STEVE ROGERS IS NOT MY CAPTAIN" 

"JUSTICE FOR TONY STARK." 

Steve couldn't believe people were this crazy, he had to stop the accords, it was the only way. 

Surprisingly, Scott got nothing else than positive messages. 

"WELCOME TO THE AVENGERS ANT MAN." 

"FREE ANT MAN FROM ROGERS." 

"ANT MAN IS A VICTIM LIKE US, BLAME ROGERS, NOT HIM" 

"GIVE CASSIE LANG HER FATHER BACK." 

Scott smiled at their comments.

He would be the father Cassie deserved. 

"Rogers, move along, we have no time to waste". Phil screamed. 

Steve sighted, things had to go back to normal, soon. 

When he saw the compound, he was again disappointed, Tony wasn't there to greet him, instead there was Rhodey, Fury, a man with a red cape, and a blond woman. 

Steve greeted Rhodey. 

"Rhodey, is good too se...." 

"Colonel Rhodes, Mr. Rogers, you are not my friend, you will address me with my tittle." 

Steve frowned at that. 

"Its Captain then." Steve should get respect for his tittle then. 

"No Rogers, the military dropped you and Wilson, you are no Captain." Fury said dryly. 

Steve growled that, he knew Tony could get him his tittle back. 

Rhodes presented the other two he didn't know. 

"This is Doctor Strange, the sorcerer supreme and the Avengers' magic expert, and Captain Danvers, my co lead." 

Magical expert, why ?, they had Wanda for that, and Steve was the only Captain of the Avengers.

"Where is Tony." 

Everyone looked at him, both Rhodes and Sharon were about to blow up in rage.

"Wow, when Phil said you were delusional, I didn't believe it would be so much that you didn't even see the news." Danvers replied, 

"Come on, I know he is not missing, its time for him to go back so that we can..." 

Fury then grabbed Steve by his shirt. 

"Listen to me Rogers, if you think you can go back and insult the man you made go lost, the one that was prepared to face this danger, then you got it all wrong, you will control yourself, or I assure you, there are tons of people here that will gladly do so." 

Fury dropped Steve, and went to the compound with Rhodes, Strange and Danvers. 

Seems like Steve had a lot of work to do. 

Sam's POV 

Sam couldn't believe that this was the way things were going. 

He followed Captain America, he did the right thing. So why was everyone against them. 

Sam had been force to give his suit and redwing, they told him it was Stark's property and he had no right to hold it. The military would give him a suit later. 

Their rooms on the compound where changed to labs, they where now stuck on tiny rooms, with only a bed, window and desk.

He tried to speak with Rhodes, he respected the man, but he need it to see that Steve had to lead the team, no one else could. The Colonel refused to see him, telling him he would not speak with the man that made his best friend go missing. 

Sam sighted, why couldn't things go back to the way they were. 

Wanda's POV 

Wanda had tracked down Vision, she wanted to see him. 

"Viz, please wait up." 

"I don't wish to speak with you Ms. Maximoff, please respect my space." 

"Viz please I..." 

"He said to leave him alone Maximoff." Strange came into the room. 

Wanda growled at him, he couldn't read him, he was to powerful for her. 

"Thanks Doctor." Vision smiled. 

"No need Viz, should we go back to research the stone?" 

"I agree" 

Both of them left Wanda alone. 

Peter's POV 

Peter had failed Mr. Stark. 

When Ironman, his hero, had invited him to be fight at his side, Peter couldn't believe it. 

He should have done more, he had gotten hurt (he didn't blame Mr. Lang, he had being tricked by Rogers) and couldn't back up Mr. Stark when he went after Rogers. 

Peter's thought was interrupted by FRIDAY. 

"Peter, get your mask on, Rogers is on his way." 

The only ones that knew who he was where Colonel Rhodes, Captain Danvers, Vision and Dr. Banner, the last one knew when Peter fanboy seeing him. 

Rogers came in and saw him. 

"Spiderman, I was hoping you stuck around after the airport." 

Peter didn't respond. 

"I was wondering who you were, who was the man that Tony found..." 

"No"

Rogers looked surprised. 

"I will never tell you who I am, I don't want a traitor to know anything about me." 

Rogers frowned at him "Listen son." 

"NO YOU LISTEN, YOU ARE A LIAR, A DISGRACE, I SAW WHAT YOU HID FROM MR. STARK, WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, THANKS TO YOU HE IS MISSING, YOU STILL BELIEVE HE IS HIDING BUT HE IS NOT, WE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE, AND NOW YOU COME ALL MIGHTY THINKING THINGS CAN GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE, WELL THAT CAN'T, GROW UP!" 

Rogers looked baffled, Peter calmed down and made his way out of the room. 

"I promise you Rogers, I won't let Mr Stark's work go to waste, should you try anything, I will stop you." 

Peter ignored Rogers as he went away 

Natasha's POV. 

Things weren't going like she planed. 

She thought Stark would spiral down after loosing, that he would bring them back and go with any demand they had.

She didn't expect him going missing. 

She need it to do damage control, fix everything so that she could resume her position. 

With that she went to find Bruce. 

What they had was special. she knew she could get him to their side. 

What she didn't expect was to see him with a companion, the asgardian. 

"Bruce, its been a long time." 

"Romanov"

The asgardian glared at her. 

"I was hoping we could talk, its been a ....." 

"No"

"What, I won't speak with you, I don't speak with traitors." 

So it was about Stark again. 

"Bruce please listen to me, Stark he..." 

The asgardian grabbed her by the neck. 

"He said go!" 

She looked at Bruce, she felt her heart break when he didn't help her, 

"You heard her, go" 

Natasha fled. 

Bruce's POV 

"Thanks Val" 

"No problem big guy"

The two continue to bond, Bruce was now closer to her than he was ever with Betty and specially Romanov. 

He knew that he loved her. But did she feel the same. 

But before they could speak, an explosion sounded, couldn't he get a moment with her without being attacked. 

Maw's POV 

They were here for the Mind Stone, ever since the Asgardian failed, the planet hold the stone that belonged to his master. 

He saw the heroes' headquarters and smiled, this will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bruce, don't worry, you will get your moment with her.


	12. Knowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, the Guardians, Thor and Loki try to stop Thanos from getting the Reality Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Tony and Thanos to meet face to face for the first time. 
> 
> This is my first time writing action, so I apologize if I make mistakes. 
> 
> Also in this story Thanos doesn't know that Stephen has the Time Stone, I don't know how he knew in the movie, so the black order is only there for the Mind Stone.

She hadn't seen Thanos in 3 years, since she was sent to Ronan by him. That was the last time she saw him and she wished it was longer. 

Sadly that didn't seem to be the case. 

Thor confirmed that he had started hunting for the stones himself, now that he had the Space Stone, he could go anywhere he wanted. 

Both the Time and Mind Stone had protectors, and the Soul Stone is missing, but the Reality Stone was unprotected, they had to go find it, hopefully before he did. 

Tony and Rocket where working on making Tony's suit working again, he would need it for the fight. 

She wondered if Thanos would recognize the man that caused him to be afraid, the Titan had a great memory, but he never saw Tony without the suit. 

Thor would go directly against Thanos should they find him, he was a power house, while the god didn't know he could defeat the titan, he knew he could distract him so that they can find the Reality Stone. 

Loki would help his brother escape after they had the stone had been found. 

Should Thanos find the stone first, well like Drax said. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I will run away." 

Sadly, that was the best plan. 

"Hey." a voice said behind her, a voice that made her heart stop. 

Tony walked to her side. 

"I manage to modify your sword a bit, I don't have tons of materials but I did what I could." 

She nodded, "shut ready?" 

"Yep, thou I can't paint it back to its colors, how come Rocket has no paint." 

"It might be better for the suit to be colorless for now, Thanos won't recognize you." 

She knew Tony and Thanos were destined to meet each other, but if she could stall that until they had some stones, it might be useful. 

But you can't really plan anything when you go against Thanos. 

"Any ideas on how we can defeat Thanos." 

"Now, we can't, for that we need more people to have a chance, our best solution is to get the stone before him."

"Yeah, who knows what a madman like him could do to reality." 

"Its the Soul Stone that worries me." 

Tony looked at her. 

"The Soul Stone is the most powerful of the stones, while all of them are deadly, it is the Soul Stone that makes the snap possible, as its the one that will actually do the killing, the others will help it expand to the universe." 

"So the most powerful stone is the one we don't know where it is, great, any ideas on where it could be." 

"Idea, no, but there is a prophecy, that the Soul Stone will come to the being that is destined to hold all 6 stones as soon as he puts in the glove, the Soul Stone is not only the most powerful, its the most pure, legends say that the stone will only appear to the pure being destined to bring balance."

She didn't tell him that she thought that was him, not until she was sure. 

"Listen Gamora, before this I want to tell you something." 

She looked at him. 

"I......" 

"Hey lovebirds, we are here." Rocket shouted. 

Tony sighted and went to get ready.

She wanted to tell him to stay.

Thor came out first. 

Tony and the others followed him. 

He heard a voice when he got out. 

"Last chance Tivan, give me the Stone." 

Shit, Thanos was already here. 

He nodded at Thor, wished the god luck. 

"I know you knew what it was Tivan, so please, help me spare you from a world of pain and....." 

Thor threw lightning at Thanos, getting him of the colector. 

"THANOS." 

Thanos smiled at seeing him. 

"Ah, Asgardian, ready for round two, I hoped you understood to not mess with destiny." 

"THIS IS FOR MY PEOPLE." 

Thor then proceded to fight Thanos, throwing lightning after lightning strike, making the titan stumble back, to bad that is the most that Thor could do. 

Thanos smiled, he might not be a challenge, but the asgardian was fun to deal with. 

With that Thanos punched Thor in the face, sending him back a few meters. 

The god of thunder didn't allow that to stop him, after stumbling for a while, he charged again. 

Tony was looking for the stone. 

God he missed FRIDAY, she would have found the stone by now. 

The only thing he could do was to look for a signal similar to Vision. 

Thanos was honestly having fun, the god of thunder was persistent. 

But fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe, he had to get moving. 

He then heard moving, so the asgardian hadn't come to alone, he was distracting him, good plan. 

"You are impressive asgardian, I will give you that, but I believe our time has come to an end." 

So Thanos grabed Thor by the head, and threw him across the room using a blast from the Power Stone. 

Before Thor could get up, Thanos punched him in the face, knocking him out. 

He had to find the Stone, lucky for him, the Space stone allowed him to travel fast. 

Tony found a similar signature, finally. 

He opened a cabinet and saw a red liquid showing the power of the tesseract and Vision, it most be the stone. 

"STARK, LOOK OUT!" 

Loki pushed Tony away, Thanos then stabbed him, leaving the god in the floor, extremely hurt. 

Tony looked at Thanos, the one that tormented him for 4 years, looking at him. 

"Stark huh, so you are the one that defeated this idiot." 

Thanos then threw Loki to the floors of Knowhere. 

Ironman and the mad titan where face to face for the best time. 

"Stark, we finally meet, the man who stopped one of my attacks." 

Tony just looked at him. 

"I have to commend you for that, you are the only one that has done that." 

"I didn't so that alone you know." 

Thanos just laughed. 

"No, you defeated me alone, I will give the asgardian and the green monster the credit, they are powerful but not enough to beat me, and the humans where just fleas waiting to be crushed, you on the other hand, you had the brains to deafest my army with 1 strike, that idea was only yours, you are truly a worthy adversary." 

Tony just looked at the Titan, seen the purple and blue glow on his gauntlet, made him nervous, could he beat this guy?

Also how come Thanos respect him more than Rogers, life was weird, but he was falling in love with an alien so he didn't care. 

Tony attacked Thanos, but he just strikes him with the Power Stone. 

the titan proceded to grab the liquid and place it on his gauntlet, as soon as it touched the gauntlet, the Reality Stone appear. 

He smiled at Tony. 

"You have my respect Stark, I can tell you are not at full strength, so fighting you seems unfair, take my mercy, go home, balance will be achieved no matter what, you can't stop destiny." 

Before the Titan left, he had one last thing to say to him. 

"It seems my daughter has grown fond of you, I can sense her presence here, and she is worried for you, take care of her Stark, don't interfere and maybe the two of you will be among the survivors, but if you try to stop me again, I'm afraid I will have to break her heart." 

"You know, my army are attacking your friends at this moment for the Mind Stone, we will see how much they do without you." 

With that Thanos went away with the Space Stone. 

They failed, Thanos manage to get the stone. 

He beated up Tony, knock Thor out, and really injured Loki, the latter was recovering on the med room. 

"So we have no choice, we have to go to Earth." 

She looked at Tony. 

"Thanos sent his army for the Mind Stone." 

"Tony, when we arrive there, chances are that they already have the Stone." Peter said. 

"Maybe, but he won't have the Time Stone." 

Everyone looked at him. 

"Thanos told me he knows the Mind Stone is on Earth, but he has no idea the Time Stone is there, and since he sent his army, they can't feel the stone like he can." 

"So with us having the Time Stone, and the Soul Stone still missing, we can have a chance." Nebula agreed.

"We still need to find the Soul Stone." Drax reasoned. 

Gamora sighted and told them the prophecy that she heard. Thor stopped her. 

"Where did you say one could find the gauntlet?" 

"A place named Nidavellir." 

Thor stood up. 

"I have a friend there, I can go and get him to make another gauntlet so we can fight Thanos with the stones with get, he can also give me a new weapon for the fight." 

"Wow dude, if we are going to build weapons, I am going." Rocket shouted. 

I am Groot.

"He wants to come too." 

"But don't you think your strength will help us fight Thanos ? 

"Our friend Bruce is there, he will give you the strength I can." 

So they had a plan, using the pod, Rocket, Groot and Thor will go to Nidavellir. The others will go to Earth. 

"Please take care of my brother, he is in no condition to come with me." said Thor before he left. 

She looked at Tony, she didn't know how he felt about going back to Earth and meet the people that betrayed him. 

"You OK?" 

"Yep" 

They just stood together, as they made their way to Earth.


	13. Battle of the compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Order attacks the compound for the Mind Stone. 
> 
> Rhodey doesn’t know what is worst, the monsters trying to get the Stone, or Rogers trying to take command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Tony heads to Earth, the battle for the Mind Stone begins....
> 
> Of course Steve has to make things more difficult. Oh Steve
> 
> This battle was rushed and I will probably change it later, since non of the main characters were present. I didn’t focus on it to much.
> 
> The upcoming fights are way better written. As those have a offer porpuse.

Rhodey ran to the front lawn of the compound. 

Wasn’t dealing with the idiots enough ?, come on man give him a break. 

“Rhodey, what is going on ?” 

Carol came running to him, Stephen and Vision came running with her. 

“I don’t know, FRIDAY?”

“There is some alien creatures on the front law colonel.” 

Aliens, don’t tell him that Thanos had brought his army. 

“How many are they FRI ?”

“4” 

What? Only 4 ? 

Carol knew who they were. 

“The Black Order, Thanos’ top generals, shit.” 

“How are our changes against them ?” Stephen asked. 

“Not good, one of them is a mind manipulator, the other is a Hulk sized beast, and the last two are deadly assasins.” 

“Shit, and Bruce can’t turn into the Hulk, so we are one heavy hitter out.” 

Rogers came running to them. 

“It’s somethig happening, do we need to assamble ?” 

Rhodey couldn’t deal with the idiot now. 

“Go to room 478, follow Murdock and Van Dyne.”

“Rhodes, I should be.”

“Go Rogers !” 

With that the 4 left Rogers alone. 

“Viz, you can’t be here, go to the lab, Bruce and his Asgardian friend will keep you safe, she listens to him, so I can count on her.” 

Vision didn’t want to leave his friends but he understood. 

“FRIDAY do we have any signature available and close to help.” 

“Mr. Wilson is on the area.” 

Rhodey was confused. 

“Why would you say Rogers’ puppy is available he is here ?”

the OTHER Mr. Wilson, colonel.” 

“Shit.”

Carol walked along side Rhodey and Stephen to face the alien attackers. 

The 4 of them were standing there waiting. 

“Hear me, and rejoice, you are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos, your meaningless life’s now have propuse, so stand and be stil.” 

“God no, he is talking the classic evil speech.”Carol said loudly. 

“Excuse me, you dare to interrupt me.”

“Eh, she has a point, that speech is gettin old Maw.” One of his friends snickered. 

“Enough of this!” The woman said, “humans, we are the Black Order, in the name of Thanos, we are here for the Mind Stone, deliver it to us, and you would be spared, or else.” 

Wait a minute, they are here for the Mind Stone only, that means they don’t know that Stephen has the Time Stone. 

She looked at him and he nodded, so noticed it to. 

She wake up closer to the Black Order and spoke. 

“I’m sorry, I am afraid we can’t give you the stone, you see, it’s very important for a friend of us, so we can’t give it, so why don’t we save us all sometime and you go back to your master?” 

“Hehe” Maw laughed, “human, you are in no position to make demands.” 

He looked at the big one. 

“I sense power on this one, go get her.” 

Osdian the charged against Carol, she was not prepared for his power. 

But he didn’t know her’s either. 

“Want to dance big guy?” 

Osdian just smirked. 

The two power house began fighting. 

Stephen saw as Carol and the giant duked it out. 

Maw looked at him. 

“I will take the wizard, go to their base and find the Stone.” 

His companions nodded and went for the compound. 

Stephen knew what he had to do. 

“Rhodey, stop them, go get the others and protect Vision, I will take him.” 

“You sure you can alone ?” 

“This One has magic, I can take him, GO.” 

Rhodey nodded and went after Glave and Midnight. 

Stephen prepared himself for the fight. 

“For Christine.” He said the name of his lover. To give him strength. 

“Well wizard, show me your tricks.” 

Hope was having trouble coordinating. 

FRIDAY had informed them that Vision made it to the lab and was with Dr. Banner and the asgardian woman. 

Barton was with his family, T’Challa was in Wakanda, both Ironman and Thor were missing, and Carol and Stephen were already engaged in battle. 

Add the fact that Rogers was trying to take command and it made her more stressed. 

“We should all be out there fighting, if I take my team I could.” 

“Interrupt Carol and Stephen from their fight, yea not happening Rogers.” Matt answered. 

Just then Rhodey arrived. 

I manage to get pass them on the hall, but they won’t take long to find us. 

“What is the plan Colonel.” Spider-Man asked.

“We need to split up, there are only two, but they are powerfull, Matt, take your team and help Bruce defend Vision, back up will arrive soon to help you, he is crazy, but he is also indestructible, so he will be a great. 

Matt nodded, and made motion for his team to follow him. 

Sharon, call Coulson, tell him we are under attack and could use back up, if Daisy comes then it would better, Spider-Man, go with her, I know you want to help fight but I promised your family ( the rouges didn’t need to know his identity) that you will not fight in very serious situations unless there is no choice, if I need you, I will call you, go now you two.” 

“FRIDAY, call Wakanda, let T’Challa know what is happening, then see if anyone is available to help” 

“Yes Colonel.”

He look at who was left, he trusted Hope and knew Lang that would follow her. 

It Rogers and his followers. 

Dam why did Stephen and Carol had to get stuck in the fight outside. 

“Listen Rogers, you follow my lead, we have to make sure that they don’t reach Vision.” 

“Rhodes, if you let me....” 

The wall broke before he could say some bullshit, thank you. 

Midnight and Glave had arrived. 

Here we go. 

Carol was sent flying by Osdian. 

Stephen realizes that if they continue to battle like this, they would either reveal Vision’s location, or they would not fight at their best. 

Stephen knew he had to change the battle arena. 

So he created a portal, pushed Maw in it and called Carol. 

“Carol, get the giant on this portal now!”

Carol pushed Osdian into the portal using all her power, Stephen followed her. 

“Stephen, where are we ?”

“The mirror location, we can fight here at full strength without risking Vision.” 

Carol smiled at that. 

“Finally” 

She glowed and the went and grabbed Osdian, she then took him to the air and started beating him up. 

Stephen looked at Maw. 

“You are full of tricks wizard, let me show you mine.” 

Steve thought this battle was a disaster. 

Rhodes made them make the aliens chase them instead of fighting them. 

“They need to be lead away from Vision, the more far from him they are, the more harder we can strike.”

Steve didn’t like that, heroes didn’t ran away, they fight. 

So Steve took command, the world need it him to do so. 

“Sam, Nat, go charge at them, we need to split them up.” 

“On it Cap.” 

“WILSON, ROMANOV,NO, DON’T ENGAGE NOW.” 

But Sam and Nat listened to Steve, and things went from bad to worst. 

The aliens manage to avoid them and throw them into the walls, knocking Sam and Nat out, and making the aliens’ job easier to find Vision. As they could now sense the Mind Stone easer. 

They couldn’t identify the stones like their master, but they could sense power and the most powerfull being was clearly sensed, it most be the one that had the Stone.

“ROGERS YOU IDIOT, I WANTED TO FIGHT THEM IN THE OPEN SO THAT WE DIDN’T RISK THEM FINDING VISION! ”

The Aliens smirked at this. 

“The fool just gave us the clue we need for the Stone, Corvious, destroy the walls, make the being with the Stone present himself.” 

“Right my beloved.” 

Steve went to fight the aliens like the hero he was, they took him out in less than 30 seconds. 

“Can anyone here me, the plan to lead them out has failed, they can sense Vision, I need back up.” 

Carol and Stephen didn’t answer. They must be fighting still. 

“Colonel, it’s Jessica, we are moving Vision to a more hidden location, keep them busy.”

Easer said than done. 

Scott and Hope were trying to hold Glave, but they would not be able to do it forever, Glave will find out their shrinking trick soon. 

Midnight was toying with Maximoff. 

“Impressive powers, but your lack of control makes you pathetic.” She then prosided to knock Maximoff out. 

The rouges were taken out first, what a surprise. 

With Maximoff out, Midnight helped Glave take down Scott and Hope, the two were out as well. 

Rhodey was alone. 

Fine, if he had to go, he will go fighting. 

“Colonel it’s Jessica, back up it’s on his way.” 

Then someone grabbed Midnight by the back and tackled her, the Asgardian. 

“Bruce told me you wouldn’t last being alone with this people, so I took your friend and came to help.” 

“Friend ?”

“FOR THE CHIMICHANGAS !” 

Great, Deadpool was here. 

Although the merc with a mouth did have an advantage, when Glave stroke him, he healed instantly, he was able to put a fight way more than Rogers. 

The Asgardian and Midniight were stuck in combat. Years of experience made her a bigger opponent than Maximoff.

Then a voice sounded outside the compound.

“This is Director Coulson, you are surrounded, please stand down.” 

The whole compound was surrounded by agents of SHILED, Daisy leading them. 

Then the roof broke, the fantastic 4 arrived, joined by Venom, al ready to help I’m the fight. 

“Ohh, someone is in trouble!” Wade screamed. 

“Enough of this, Black Order retreat.” 

“But my love !” 

“Thanos only wanted to see what this heroes could do, you know he wants to get the stones himself.” 

Worth that both Glave and Midnight left. 

“Hm seems like you are gonna be able to keep the Stone for a while.”

“Maw and Osdian then left, leaving Carol and Stephen alone. 

“You were suppose to follow my orders Rogers !”

“Rhodes, with all of respect.” 

“Shut up Rogers, you would do what, they took you out in seconds.” Fury screamed at him, he was pissed. 

Most people left the compound, only the Defenders were still there, and Deadpool for some reason. Peter didn’t know why. 

He managed to escort Ms. Carter for her to warn the director, but Peter wanted to be in the fight. 

He saw Colonel Rhodes shake his head at Rogers’ excuses, lucky for him, FRIDAY sabes him. 

“Colonel, upcoming message, unknown sender.” 

“Play it FRI.” 

“Hello Honeybear, missed me ?” 

Just like that Peter’s mood made a 180 turn. 

Mr. Stark was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion finally happens next. Hope you are ready for some classic Steve bashing.
> 
> And Deadpool showed up, because why not. 
> 
> .


	14. Welcome  Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives to Earth with they Guardians. 
> 
> Some people are very happy. 
> 
> Others, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is back on earth now, how will everyone react to him, what about the Guardians, and lest not forget Loki is on the ship as well. 
> 
> The only thing I know is that Steve is bound to screw up.

Tony look at the suit. 

When they got close to Earth, he used it to send a signal to Rhodey. 

He honestly doesn’t know what to think about going back home. 

On one hand, seeing Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Vision, Bruce and Peter made him happy, he missed them. 

But the others, well he might be a bit glad to see Clint, but Rogers’ and his folllowers can go to hell. 

There is also the fact he is coming with aliens ! They were just attacked by a group and he is bring in another one. Well he will show them that the Guardians are not bad people, they are great. 

Although he will keep Gamora and Nebula’s past with Thanos as secret, who knows what Rogers would do if he knew about that. 

And there is also the fact that he was bringing Loki as well, he hope Bruce and his friend ( that he really wanted to meet, he wanted to see the person that manage to replace Romanov, and she said she was special) to back him up with the god, they both knew of his inocence. 

He notice the Guardians, well the one that we’re not with Thor, aproch him. 

“So we are about to reach Earth, should we worry about they attacking us?” 

“No, I use the suit to tell a friend that we are coming, he will make sure we aren’t attacked.”

Peter nodded and went to the pilot seat to get them to earth, Drax and Mantis joining him. 

“What about the Asgardian, you said he was hated in your planet.” Nebula ask. 

“I am counting on the friend that was with Thor before we found him, he knows the truth, so he can help us explain why he is here.” 

Nebula accepted the answer and went to check on Loki. 

“How are you feeling about returning ?” Gamora asked when they were left alone. 

“Good and bad, there is some people I want to see, others that I don’t, and I don’t know if things have changed, what did Rhodey did with the Avengers, is Rogers back in command, is Vision even alive ?”

“I don’t think the Android is dead, from what I heard in Knowhere, Thanos wants to find the stones himself, as for Rogers..... if he tries anything, I will just put my sword in his body. 

Tony smiled at that, the two the watch as the blue planet came closer. 

So Tony was in space. 

First Bruce and now him. Honestly part of Rhodey wants to laugh. 

From the little he got from his friend’s message, some aliens got the distress signal in Siberia and helped him. 

Well he has to thank the group for caring for his friend since his team didn’t. 

All of them were on the landing pad waiting, him, Bruce, Vision and Sharon were in front of the group, with Peter not far behind them, obiosly nervous. 

Sadly, Rogers and his crew insisted on being here. Carol tod him that she will keep them under control, but still. 

He saw the look on Rogers’ face when he heard Tony was back, whatever the idiot was planning, Rhodey won’t allow it. 

Tony saw the compound as they landed. 

He, Gamora, Peter and Nebula will come back first, then, when they calm down everyone, Drax and Mantis will bring in Loki, as the god was still uncocious in the bed. 

Here we go, he thought as the ship landed. 

He felt Gamora’s hand give his a squish, while Peter gave him a look that told him he won’t allow him to get hurt, it’s good to have friends. 

When the hatch opened, the first thing he did was greet Rhodey. 

“Rhodey !, you have no idea how much I missed you, Space is great, but any world without you can’t be perfect.” 

Rhodey just hugged his friend. “Don’t go missing away so that every world is perfect then.”  
Rhodey then hugged him tighter. “Tones, I thought I lost you.” 

“I am here Rhodey, I am here.”

With that the best friends broke the hug. 

Vision aproched him next. 

“Mr. Stark, I can’t say sorry enough for not helping you in Siberia, I should have gone with you...”

“Viz, it’s not your fault, it’s the fault of the idiot back there.” They ignored Rogers’ disappointed look. “I am glad to see you Viz, with everything going on, I feared the worst.” 

Nobody was surprised that Tony knew about Thanos, well except the rouges of course. 

Bruce then came in and hug Tony 

“Tony... there is no enough times I can say sorry enough, I left you alone to deal with Ultron, I left you with the witch, and with that asshole Rogers, I should have stayed, but...” 

“It’s ok Bruce, Thor told me about your space adventure when I met him in space, I guess you can say we are even as I left for space to, although I do apréciate the apology of Ultron, it wasn’t our fault, it was the Mind Stone, and look at Vision, I guess we redeemed ourselves.” 

Bruce smiled at him. 

The next person that aproched Tony, he didn’t expect her. 

“Sharon, what are you....” his cousin just hugged him. 

“You idiot, you really thought I wouldn’t come to see you, that I wouldn’t see one of the few family I had left."

"But you..." 

"I was an idiot to follow Rogers, I can't say sorry enough." 

One one hand, Tony is mad at her for choosing Rogers, on the other, she is practically the only family he has left. She was told the story of Rogers ever since she was a baby, could he really blame her...? 

He might be mad, but he loves his cousin, when things go hard with Howard, or he made a stupid move drunk in his playboy days, she stuck with him. 

He can stick with her too. 

"You are my cousin, I will always forgive you." 

He then saw Peter (Parker, that's gonna be a problem) standing behind Vision, he looked nervous. 

"They don't know who he is." Sharon whispered as she broke the hug. 

He nodded, he looked at the spider kid. 

"Come on kid, I know you want to." 

With that, Peter rushed at Tony, hugging him. 

"I am sorry Mr. Stark, I should have done more." 

Wait why was he apologizing, he did nothing wrong. 

"Kid, out of anyone, you don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have brought you to the airport, I am glad you weren't in Siberia, who knows what Rogers would have done to you, I am proud that even after this, you are still trying to help, good job kid, good job." 

Most people were warmed by the reunion of teacher and metee, Wade even started crying. 

"UHUM." 

Tony looked at Peter, the space Peter (I really have to find a way for this to not be confusing). 

"So, you are gonna introduce us." 

Tony nodded. 

"This are Peter Quill, the human, Gamora is the green one, and Nebula is the blue one." he introduced them. "They are part of the group that saved me, they made me feel at home in my time in space." 

Rhodes looked at the Guardians. "Thank you for helping him, I am glad that he found someone to care for him." 

"The pleasure was ours, he is a great guy." 

Then Tony remembered Loki, but he wanted to meet the other asgardian in other to get more backup. 

"Say Bruce, Thor told me you made a new friend while in space, and that she was here with you, want to introduce me to your girlfriend?" 

Tony was glad he caught Romanov's flinch. 

"She is not my girlfriend Tony, just a close friend." 

With that one of the woman he didn't know approached him. 

"You must be the great Tony Stark that this guy and the blond prince kept talking about, name's Valkyrie."

"Tony, I am glad my science bro found a new friend for him and the big guy, I can tell you are better than the last one." 

"Considering she betrayed both him and you, that is something not hard to do." 

Steve was looking at the reunion disappointed. 

First Tony goes missing with some aliens without explanation, claiming that he had to be saved, he was fine! 

Also he ignores Steve, after all the problems he has given Steve, he just ignores him, if anything he should already be apologizing to Steve, telling him that he will fix all his problems. 

And now he insulted both him and Natasha, Steve need it to show Tony that he would not stand for that. 

So Steve made his way to talk to Tony, but both Strange and Danvers stoped him 

"Where do you think you are going Rogers ?" Strange asked him. 

"I need to talk to Tony, it is time for us to have a conversation." 

"So that you can insult him and make him jump in that ship and go away, no Rogers, you will stay in the back and not screw up." Danvers growled at him, with that, she pushed him back, Sam had to catch him before he hit the floor. 

Steve glared at them, they were afraid that once Steve talked to Tony, they won't be need it anymore, Steve could wait. 

He was so lost in his delusions that he didn't see Gamora's deadly look at him. 

It was time for the big reveal. 

Tony looked at the Guardians, the nodded, it was time. 

"Rhodey there is something else." 

"Yes" 

"While two of the Guardians are with Thor, the other two are in the ship, with a person in need of medical attention." 

"Really, send them in, I can get Cho." 

"The thing is Rhodey, I know most people here won't like the person on the ship." 

"What, who is it ?" 

"Loki" 

"WHAT!" 

Steve of course immediately attacked Tony. 

"How can you bring Loki here Tony, he is a criminal, he should be in prison, not getting......" 

"Shut up Rogers." Bruce told him "I happen to know that Loki is innocent, he was brainwashed by Thanos, I was there when Thor found out." 

"Bruce, how can't you see that he is lying, he is a manipulator and a lier." Romanov tried to get Bruce in her side. 

Gamora snorted at that. 

"Says the spy that betrays her team and lives telling lies." 

"Excuse me" 

"You heard me, Tony told us how you betrayed him, how you always told lies and made the doctor transform into the Hulk against he wishes, look at the mirror Romanov." 

"If you want to say something to me why don't you say it too..." 

"To your face, gladly." 

Both assassins looked at each other, the rivalry has formed. Well rival for the spider, everyone that knew Gamora knows that she could kick the spider's ass. 

Of course Steve has to intervine. 

"Tony are you gonna let the alien insult Nat, she is our friend!" 

"Shut up Rogers, I don't care for Romanov, Gamora on the other hand I do care for her." 

If the space assassins' heart got warmer after that, nobody need it to know. 

"He is right, I sensed that Loki was not the same as he was 6 years ago when Thor brought him to New York." a man with a red cape answered. 

"I believe I haven't had the pleasure, Tony Stark." 

"Doctor Stephen Strange, nice to meet you." 

As the man shook hands with each other, Tony noticed the blond woman, she was familiar. 

"Aren't you the one that Fury likes so much ?" 

"I knew the pirate cared for me, Captain Carol Danvers." 

"So the Avengers finally have a real captain, great." 

Many people started laughing at that. Steve of course was offended. 

"Any way, Loki really needs a doctor, Thanos did a number on him." 

"Thanos, you faced him !" Rhodey asked. 

"Yes, good news, nobody died, bad news, he has 3 stones now." 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, you’re such a headache. 
> 
> I have a little question. For the next one shot of “stupidity is not an excuse.” I would like to shout out someone, as his comment was what gave me the idea, do I put his name in the notes, or add him somewhere?


	15. Its good  to be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony introduces the Guardians to Earth as well as reconnecting with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Steve in this chapter, just watching good friends interact. 
> 
> No delusions, just friendship :)

Tony was introducing Peter Q to new movies that he should watch. 

He needs to know that there is so much better things than Footlose. 

"So this "Pixar" makes great movies." 

"One could argue they are the greatest movie makers. They have tons of Oscars."

"I don't believe you man, nothing can be better than Footloose." 

1 hour and a half they just watched Inside Out, Peter was a crying mess. 

"Take her to the moon for me..... don't worry Bing Bong, I will take her to the moon." Peter cried.

Tony laughed, Rhodey was equally as sad when they saw it the first time. 

"You know, Disgust reminds me of Gamora, she has high opinions, but she cares, both of them are green as well." 

Tony just watched the movie, Peter was kind of right. 

Loki woke up. 

He remembered falling threw Knowhere, slamming into the floor. 

He had no idea where he was. 

"Welcome back to the world reindeer games." 

Loki saw both Tony and Bruce watching him. 

"Where are we, where is Thor, what happened with Thanos?" 

"You are in the Avengers compound, in the med room, recovering from your fall." Bruce answered. 

"Thanos took the Reality Stone, your brother went with Rocket and Groot to a place named Nidavellir, to get a new hammer and a infinity gauntlet to fight against Thanos." 

It made sense, fight fire with fire, and Thor, while powerful on his own, having a weapon helps him have better control with his powers. 

"I can't believe your team let you bring me to your base." 

"Most of them are fine with it, the few that where against it where shut up pretty quickly, they don't have a reputation right now."

"Not a good reputation you mean." Bruce laughed. 

Loki was impressed, why had they defended him ? 

"You look surprised Loki, what is it ?" Tony asked. 

"Why would you defend me ? we were enemies the last time we saw each other." 

"Las time we fought a puppet of Thanos, we never met Loki before." 

"Both of us have being brainwashed before, its was led to Ultron, so we know what it feels like." Bruce said. 

Loki was shocked, no one but Thor had defended him before. 

"We want to be your friends, allies at least Loki. Us brainwashed have to stick together." Tony told him. 

Friends, that sounds nice. 

Peter P liked the guardians, they seemed like fun people. 

The one named Drax was the one he spent the most with, he was so fun, he was currently training with Wade, both where fighting more with bad jokes than anything else. 

However Peter wanted to meet a Guardian specifically. 

The green woman, Gamora, he thinks that is her name, she seemed so close to Mr. Stark. 

Call him protective but he didn't want Mr.Stark to be betrayed anymore, he had enough. 

FRIDAY agreed with him, he needs to find if this one will take care Mr. Stark or leave him like the others. 

He saw her on one of the common rooms, funny that this guys had more access than the rogues, but they did save Mr. Stark, so they deserved it. 

Mr. Stark liked her specifically, he told FRIDAY to follow every demand she had. 

Peter has no problem her being an alien, Aunt May taught him that love is love, no matter what. 

But he wants to make sure Mr. Stark is saved. 

"I can see you hiding Spiderman." 

"Shit, she discovered him." 

"I know how important you are to Tony, I won't hurt you." 

So she followed Mr. Stark wishes, good. 

"Oh hi ms..." 

"Gamora" 

"Ms. Gamora, so I see that you and Mr. Stark...." 

"Tony" 

"What?" 

"Call him Tony kid, not Mr. Stark, he hates that." 

"oh" 

"Let me guess, you are here to make sure I don't him like the rogues." 

Wait, how did she knew that. 

"I am an assasin kid, although unlike Romanov I know what loyalty is, I can read people kid, I see the care you have for Tony, the way you glare at Rogers, it told me all." 

"How did you see me glaring at him." 

"I was glaring at him to." 

"Oh, so she knows what Rogers did, Mr. Stark must really trust her. 

"Kid" 

Hum. 

"I have NO intention to betray Tony, I know how betrayal feels, the pain he has gone through, I have felt it too. " 

That made Peter drop some of his guard, FRIDAY told him Mr. Stark wasn't this open with anyone but those he really trusted. 

"If I wanted to betray him, I wouldn't keep the secret that I know your name is Peter Parker." 

WAIT, SHE KNEW. 

"Before you panic, he told me, have the suit recording if you want to see it, we where by the lab and he recored it when the told me, so that you knew why he did it." 

"No" 

"Hum." 

"I have no need to see the footage, If Mr... Tony told you then I believe you."

He remembers when Tony told him, before the airport, that he would only reveal his identity to those Peter could trust no matter what. 

"So, did I pass the test." 

"Honestly, you got a perfect score." 

Well is it my favorite agent. 

Daisy smiled at him. 

"Shellhead, I am honored to be your favorite agent." 

"Trust me Quake, that isn't changing, so a bird named Phil told me you finally confessed." 

"Yep, now your favorite agent has a girlfriend." 

"Yay, go QuakeSimmons." 

"I swear everyone calls me Quake thanks to you." 

"It could be worst you know." 

"Like what ?" 

"Captain America." 

Both of them burst out laughing. 

"Say Daisy, can you tell me something?" 

"It depends." 

"Does my cousin like Fury's star student." 

"Hell yea she does, your cousin has something for Captains, at least Carol is real though." 

Both friends burst laughing again. 

Clint was nervous, he was meeting Tony for the first time since the Raft. 

"Birdbrain."

"Tony" 

The two stood silently. 

" I heard you ditched Rogers." 

"Yeah, guy is a delusional prick, I wished I realized it sooner." 

"Honestly, good for you man, they have been shooting themselves on the foot." 

"I can only imagine." 

"Listen Tony, what I did, the things I said, they were wrong, I can't say sorry enough to you man, I screwed up, I trusted the wrong man and acted all mighty about it, I am so sorry, I can't go back in time, but I do wish to start over, I am not like Rogers that expects all to be forgiven and that it all goes back to the way it was, but what I want is to start over, create a new relationship with you, a new path for Hawkeye." 

Tony thought about it, Clint certainly knew what was a real apology, unlike Rogers, he was mad at him, but he liked what the man said, start again, it might take some time, but who knows, he might get an even greater friend than before. 

Tony held his hand. "Tony Stark, nice to meet you." 

Clint shook it. "Clint Barton, nice to meet you to." 

Both man were ready to start over.

"Ms Gamora ?" Stephen called her. 

Gamora just looked at him.

"I will make this short, my name is Stephen Strange, I need to talk to you about Tony, seeing as you two are close, you might help me," 

That made her pay full attention. "what happened, is he ok?" 

"He is fine, but someone did try to attack him, even though he didn't notice." 

"Attack him, who ?" 

"Wanda Maximoff holds a hate for him so hard, and delusional, that is honestly impressive, she tried to invade his mind." 

"WHAT!" 

"Don't worry, I protected this place against mental attacks." 

"So why tell me ?" 

"I want you to help me get him to agree so I can place a mental shield on his head, for him to be extra protected, and also to warn you, Maximoff is bound to tell Rogers, in his delusional way of thinking, who knows what he could try to do. 

"Why are you so worried for him ?" 

Stephen then just shoed her the Time Stone. She was shocked. 

"The Stone has told me how important he is for the fight against Thanos, I think you know that too." 

She did, she knew that very well. 

Tony was shaken when they told him Maximoff tried to mind rape him again.

Gamora convinced him to let Stephen make the shield, having magic in his head felt weird at first, but then, it got better, now he was fine with it. 

It made him feel safe. 

"Boss, Sergeant Barnes wants to see if you can talk to him ?" 

Barnes, he hadn't thought about him for sometime. 

Part of him can forget the man killing his parents, but the rational part of his brain knew that the man was brainwashed. 

And after what Maximoff tried to do, he could understand that better. 

"Let him in FRI." 

Barnes came into his lab, quiet and submissive. 

"Sergeant, something I can do for you ?" 

" Im' sorry." 

... 

"For your parents, Siberia, everything." 

Tony knew the truth about his parents, it wasn't his fault, as for Siberia...... he blamed Rogers for that.

"Can I call you James ?" 

"What ?" 

" I refuse to call a war hero Bucky." 

"James is fine then." 

"So James, my parents weren't your fault, that was hydra, I know that now, as for Siberia, well you were barely unconscious when Rogers left me there." 

James couldn't believe this. 

"So in the name of starting new relationships, what do you say James, want to start again?" 

"Yes" 

"FRIDAY told me you forgave Barnes." Gamora told him as she joined him in the lab. 

"The man had no control on what he did, and he was sincere, I started again with Loki and Clint, I can start again with him as well." 

"I am glad you have found some closure, having less enemies and more allies will make our stand against Thanos have a bigger change." 

The two were alone together, smiling at each other, Tony wanted to say something to her so badly, he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him now, he just wanted to be with her. 

Gamora felt the exact same way. 

Too bad before they could say anything someone interrupted them. 

"Tony, we need to talk." 

Crap. 

Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Steve, you have to ruin this nice moment. I hate you man.
> 
> I promise I will give these two a moment without interruption. 
> 
> Get yourselves ready for some delusions.


	16. Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his followers try to make things right, off course, they are destined to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tittle says it all.

Steve looked at Tony and the alien. 

He had tracked down the genius because it was time for them to finally talk. 

When Wanda came crying to him, saying that Strange accused her about attacking Tony, and that he put some control spell on her powers, Steve knew he had to start fixing things now. 

There had to be changes, first Steve has to return to comand, Loki will be kicked out of this compound, the aliens will have to leave as soon as they can, Strange and Danvers are off the team, Bruce will have to speak with Natasha and apologize to her, and Tony will end all rumors about Steve hurting him in Siberia, he will give Steve his tittle back, and he wil, go back to build their gear and finnance the team. 

So with that in mind he went to talk to Tony. Knowing that he can convince the genius to help him return things like they were as no one interrupts them. 

So seeing the alien made Steve’s plans harder, no matter, he can convince Tony to talk to him alone. 

“Tony we need to talk.” 

Both of them looked at him. 

“And why do we need to talk Rogers, I was having a nice talk with my friend, she came before you.”

Steve just sighted.

“Tony come on, it’s time to get the team back to the way it was, you had your fun but is time for you to fix this.” 

“Rogers, I don’t have to help you with everything, anything in fact, you are not my team any more.”

Steve smiled at Tony, he had problems expressing his guilt, that is ok, Steve can help him. 

“I know you still cares for us Tony, come on p, let’s talk in private.”

The alien however didn’t allow that to happen. 

“Yeah, because last time that went so good for him.” 

Steve glared at her. 

“This is not your business, you don’t even know what happened.” 

“Actually, considering I was the one that found him on Siberia, I do know what happened.” 

Steve glared at her, had she been the one that spread the lies about him ? 

“Tony come on, we really do have to talk, you own me this, I got striped from my tittle and my leadership revoked, you need to fix this.”

“Excuse me, I own you ?, I own you shit Rogers, get lost.” 

“Tony, be reasonable, we need to...”

“They said go away, asshole.” Peter Q said as he arrived with Drax, Mantis and Nebula. 

Knowing he was outnumbered, Steve had no choice but leaving. 

“Don’t worry Tony, we will be able to talk when we are alone.” 

With that Steve left, hoping Tony would follow him. 

He didn’t. 

“Bruce please listen to me.” Natasha tried again. 

Bruce sighted, she followed him every day, he was thinking talking to Rhodey about getting some kind of restriction order, this was annoying. 

“Oh tell me what great wisdom are you going to tell him today Romanov ?” Valkyrie said as she appeared behind Bruce. 

Natasha greeted her teeth at her and glared at their, trying to intimidate her, honestly how far was she on her own delusions, Valkyrie is an asgardian with thousands of years of training. She has no chance against her. 

“She tried to tell me that Maximoff was actually trying to help me by trying to brainwash Tony.” 

“Wanda wasn’t trying to brainwash Stark Bruce, we were worried for what Loki could have done to him and you, he is gone for a while, then comes back and defends him, and you automatically support him, we where worried.” 

“And where is the part that I told you that I was there when Thor found out that Loki was brainwashed.” 

“Bruce, how can’t you see that this is a trick, they are tying to split us apart we can’t let them....” Natasha tried to grab Brice by the shoulder, but Valkyrie stoped her. 

“I think I made it clear what would happen if you tried touching him without his permition again.” 

Valkyrie dropped Natasha and turned to Bruce, “let’s get you out of here without someone following you.” 

Both ignored Natasha’s glare as they walked away.

"This has to stop." Natasha grumbled.

“Rhodes wait.” Sam tried to stop the colonel. 

Nick sighted, the man was truly a bird rain, no wait, Nick doesn’t want to insult birds by comparing him to them. 

He, Rhodes and Tony were going over The information they had on the stones, for now they had 2, Thanos had 3, and the last one is missing, the priority is to find where the Soul Stone is, if they find it, they can fight Thanos on equal terms.

Rhodes jut took a breath, like asking the world for patience. 

“What do you want Wilson,” 

Sam glared at Tony, Nick glared back, if the man thinks he can insult his godson in front of him, he is mistaken. 

“I have a complaint.” 

“Really, do tell.”

“Stark here, hurt Wanda.”

Nick snorted at that. “Tony did nothing to Maximof, that was Dr. Strange, and seen as Maximoff tried to attack him, he had every right to control her.” 

“Steve said that Stark lied to Strange so that he could control her.”

“And there we go again, following Rogers blindly, do you even have a mind of your own Wilson. ?” 

“At least I follow the right guy, what are you even doing here Stark, you should not be an Avenger, no wonder you had to go to space to find some friends, because they’re like you, no human beings that are....”

Nick didn’t let the bastard finish, he punched him in the face, the grabbed him and slammed him into the table twice, he took out his gun and held Sam at gunpoint. 

“Listen Wilson, Don’t forget that you are talking to the one that stopped both the chitauri and Ultron, if anything your precious Rogers is more of a murderer, remembered all of the lives that you took, in the info dump ?, now listen closely, you will only come here when you have actual things to say, not whatever your god Rogers commands you to. AM I CLEAR !” 

“Yes sir.” A bleeding Sam said. 

With that Nick let it Sam go. “Get out of my sight.”

While Sam left Rhodes commented “You know, while both Wilsons are crazy, I would gladly deal with Wade over this one, at least he has his own mind, and can be funny.”

Wanda went to find Doctor Strange, he had to take this off, she hadn’t done anything wrong !

Steve wanted to see if Stark was compromised from his time in space, and if he had a nightmare or two, nothing wrong with that.

She found him on a training room with Vision and.....Loki?”

What was he doing here, he and Strange must have caught Vision, she had to save him.

“Viz, are you ok ?”

Vision looked at her confused. 

“I am fine Ms.Maximoff.”

“Viz, come on, we come one, we need to go to the lab to study the stones a bit more, if we find some similar signature, we can use it to find the Soul Stone.” 

Vision went to leave them, no she had to stop him. 

“No Viz you can’t go with them !” 

“And why is that Ms. Maximoff ?” 

“Viz, that’s Loki, you can’t go with him, his a murderer, you can’t possibly believe Stark’s story that he was brainwashed.” 

“Actually since Thanos used the Mind Stone to brainwash Loki, I know that Mr.Stark told the truth, the Stone told me.”

Loki then laughed at her. “ So I am a monster, ha, at least I admit it, you on the other hand leiving in the delusion that you are a hero, when we both lnow you aren’t, I saw the footage, how you destroyed minds for Hydra, and then Ultron, brainwashing Stark so that he creates the monster, and he takes the blame for it while you sit in Rogers’ protection, same with Johanserburg, Banner takes the blame, and you just sit and watch, no Maximoff, I am not a hero, but neither are you.” 

Wanda was pissed,how dare he. 

“As fun as this was, we do need to keep moving.” Strange said. 

The 3 of them then left. Vision ignored Wanda’s pleas to stay. 

Natasha found Tony on the lab, with the green and blue aliens.

She had come to speak with him. To get him to fix all of their problems and made them go back to their position. 

Nothing that she couldn’t do. 

“Tony.”

The 3 people in the room sighted. 

“Romanov,”

“Why not Nat, or it’s bitsy.” 

“Nicknames are for friends, and we aren’t friends.”

“Tony, you can’t still be mad at me, I did what I need it to do, for us.”

“How for us, if you remembered I was stranded freezing in Siberia.” 

“Tony, listen to reason, we are your team, you need us.”

The green one didn’t let Tony speak. 

“Don’t waste your words with her, we don’t want you to waste your mind on this stupidity.”

“I agree, there are millions of things you could do.” The blue one said.

“Well you heard them Romanov, get lost.”

Natasha snarled, if he thinks he can speak to her like that, he has another thing coming.

“Come in Stark, let go of your ego....”

The green one stopped her.

“Say something about his ego, and I will beat you up to the floor.”

“Then do it, there is a gym right next door, let’s go.”

It’s time for her to put down one of Stark’s friends, maybe that would bring the man down. 

What she didn’t esxpect was to be pinned down on the floor, bleading from her nose, in less than two minutes. 

“Tony, Sharon wait.” 

Steve had followed Tony and Sharon, wanting to stop with them before they left for a meeting with Coulson.

Both groaned, Steve couldn’t understand why. 

“Rogers, we are late for a meeting.”

“We have to go now.” 

“Just a moment please.” 

They groaned, and continue to walk. 

Steve had to stop them, he went to grab Tony’s shoulder, but Sharon saw him, the next moment he had a gun on his face. 

“Grab someone when they don’t want Rogers, and you will face the consequences.” 

Tony glared at him, both of them went to leave again. 

“why didn’t you tell me of Tony’s relationship to Peggy.” 

“None of your business.” Both said. 

“It is, Peggy was my best girl..” 

“You know our Aunt shit. Rogers, do you think she would be proud of what you did, if she was here, she would have already shot you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Believe what you want.” Tony said, both of them left again, ignoring Steve.

But what he heard made him angry. 

“So leaving Rogers for Carol, good job cousin, at least she is truly a Captain.”

“Shut up Tony !”

“They told me that Rogers and his crew have been very annoying lately.” Gamora said as she entered Tony’s lab. 

“They are getting desperate, they thought they could get me to fix things to how they want, now that they aren’t getting that, they are trying everything they can.”

Both stayed quiet together. 

“Hey I was wondering, would you like to go out for a while ?, get to know the Earth a bit and get away from the assholes, nobody will say anything to you as long as you are with me.”

She didn’t even hesitated.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can have a chapter fully focused on the main ship, it would be a nice break from this delusions. 
> 
> I really need a break fro writing the delusions.


	17. The Mechanic and the Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gamora finally take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ! these two have been just friends enough, time to take it to the next level.

Tony took Gamora threw central park, the most beautiful place on New York on his opinion. 

"So this is where you humans hang out ?" 

"One of the many places we go." 

She looked at him. 

"And why you choose this place." 

"I thought you would like to know more than what Peter said." 

"True" 

They went to the zoo after that, she looked at the Sea Lions. 

"I am glad your planet has places that take care of the animals well enough." 

"Sadly not all places are like that." 

"Better than other planets, trust me." 

Oh he trusted her, no doubt about that. 

The next place they went was the top of Stark Tower, after he introduced her to Pepper, Gamora immediately took her as a warrior and gave her her respect. 

Both of them teaming up, god was he scared. 

Pepper gave him a knowing smile. 

They weren't dating anymore, he was trying to ask another woman out for gods sake, but they are still great friends. 

He was glad to have her on his life still. 

"Your city might not be the most advanced, but it is beautiful." 

"It is, New York can be a mess but its the people that make it pretty." 

"You Earthlings are something strange, you don't depend in being superior to the other, you realways seeking connection." 

Our leaders are assholes, they can be power hungry bastards." 

"A planet, is known for its people, not is leader, you Earthlings have something great, self identity, all of you are different, that makes you more advance than many other species out there." 

(and you are great.) 

He took her to his favorite Italian restaurant, it reminds him of his mother. 

He knew his mother would have liked Gamora, no matter that she is not from Earth. She would have beat his ass for not asking her out by now. 

"Peter never talked about this food before, he only told me about Pizza." 

"That is not Italian ! and I ordered him like 40 boxes for him and Drax, so he can shut up." 

"That's if the one called Wade and the spidering don't steal them like before." 

Tony liked Deadpool, he was crazy in a good way, unlike Rogers, he was also rouge repellent, they were scared of him, the man can have all the pizzas he wants for that.

And he would never deny Peter anything. 

Gamora loved the food, mission success. 

It was night when they returned to the compound. 

"Hey, thanks for that, it was fun." 

"Oh you haven't gone to even half of the places I can show you on this city alone." 

"Perhaps we can do this again before Thanos comes, I enjoyed been alone with you." 

"So did I." 

A Mechanic and an Assassin looked each other in they eyes, both lost their parents at early age, both knew what betrayal feels like, both where tormented by Thanos. 

Two beings from different worlds, but so similar to each other.

Without noticing, their lips touched, a soft kiss, ending their friendship to start some thing more. Something Beautiful. 

After spreading apart, they looked at each other and smiled. 

The future was uncertain, but they knew one thing, they will face everything together. 

Rhodey and Nebula watched with smiles on their faces, glad that the persons they cared so much, finally found some happiness. 

Steve watch the kiss too. 

He had come as soon as he saw Tony's car get into the compound, to try to talk some sense into the man as well. 

He then saw that. 

He gripped his fists, tears in his eyes. 

"This is her fault, she is brainwashing Tony, I have to save him, its the only way to fix this." 

With that, at heartbroken Steve went back inside, planning to spread to souls that where already bonded so much, that they won't allow anything to happen to each other. 

The Soul Stone sensed the bond, and it approved it, it bounded their souls together. 

The savor of the universe found his soulmate, he would need her in other to bring true balance to the universe.

The fight was coming, but somehow, the Soul Stone knew things would turn out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve you delusional man. 
> 
> If you touch her, Ironman won't help you, he will use all of his power against you.
> 
> Nor you are gonna be able to do anything before she gets her sword in your heart. 
> 
> I am not the best writing romance, so this chapter might be bit short, but I just wanted these two to have a great time. 
> 
> And we saw the thoughts of a stone ! that will play in something greater in the future.


	18. Nivadellir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and his team meet with Eitri to make the weapons to defeat Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to check on Thor and see how he is doing on his mission. 
> 
> This is the last time I am following Infinty War, from now on, it’s all on me.

“I am Groot.” 

“Take a leak on the cup, were not seeing.” 

“I am Groot !” 

“Tree just take a leak, dump,it out, and take a leak again” Thor told Groot. 

“You speak Groot ?” Rocket asked. 

“Yes, it was an elective.” 

“I am Groot.” 

“You will know when we are there, Nidavdllir is around a dead star, you will see the shine.” 

Thor then looked at the widow, how had things changed. 

He finds his brother is alive, his father dies, learns of his sister, reunited with Bruce and meets Valkyrie, Asgard gets destoyed but they manage to defeat Hela, only for Thanos to finish her job, reunites with Tony, learns of Steve’s betrayal, Thanos defeats him again, and gets the third Stone, and now he is on his way to make new weapons for round 3.

There might not be a round 4. 

Thor felt the pressure, the upcoming battle will decide the faith of the universe. 

He didn’t see Rocket aproch him 

“So, only you and your brother ?” 

“Yes,”

Loki and him alone, that will never get old. 

He loves his brother, he failed him once, never again. 

“And your parents ?” 

“Both dead.”

“And you said Thanos destroyed your people.” 

“Some escaped in the pods, but half of them were killed.”

Rocket sighted. 

“You sure you are ready for this, it’s Thanos who were talking about.”

“Absolutely, I am not only getting a new hammer, and a gauntlet,but I will fight him with a team this time, Thanos might be one of the thousands of enemies I have faced, or he could be my doom, only time will tell.”

“Well if you are gong to fight the bastard, you will need an eye.”

Thor and his allies arrived to Nidavdllir, only to find it shut down. 

“What is going on ?”

They walked through the place, trying to find answers. When they saw it. 

“The gauntlet, but this one is for the right hand.” 

“To follow the prophecy.”

Thor looked at the voice. 

Eitri, what happened here ?”

“He attacked us, forced me to made the gauntlet, the killed everyone but me, but I wasn’t gonna let the bastard get way, so I used the few heat I could from the star before it shut down, to create that.” 

“You mentioned a prophecy ?”

“Years ago, Thanos was the only being capable of holding the stones, and using they’re power, but then it all changed one day, a being was born, chosen by the stones themselfs, that would be capable of holding them like Thanos, a being, that would truly bring balance to the universe.”

Thor looked shocked, someone out there, could fight Thanos hand to hand. 

“So I made the second gauntlet, for the being is destined to fight Thanos before he gets the 6 stones, I decided to be prepared, for the decision of the fate of te universe.”

“And how do we know the time has come.”

“Only when the Soul Stone shows itself, will the fight for the universe commence.” 

“Wasn’t the Soul Stone missing ?” Rocket asked. 

“When the right person wields the gauntlet, the Soul Stone will apeear on it. That is how you can know, who is the chosen one,”

Wait a minute, Thanos has the gauntlet, but no Soul Stone, that means that he is not the chosen one, there was hope.

“Eitri, you just gave the universe something, hope, Thanos doesn’t have the Soul Stone, we have a chance now, if we finish the gauges, and find the right person, the we will be able to defeat him.” 

He put a hand on his friends shoulder. 

“Eitri we need you, we need to make weapons. My hammer is destroyed, I need a new one, help us avenge your people, help us defeat Thanos.”

“Of course, anything to redem myself, as for your hammer, I can give you something better, an ax, named Stormbraker, help me restart the star, and you will have the gauntlet and the ax, but you promise me, you will kill the bastard.”

“Of course.”

For the first time, Thor felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again :( but I never wanted this to get so long. 
> 
> Love returns to the story next chapter, but not only for Tony and Gamora.


	19. Love and Hate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers reunite, while the rogues try once agin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time from some love. And some Steve bashing

Bruce and Valkyrie were out of the compound.

Rhodey had allowed them to go in order to have spider free time. 

“They are under house arrest ever since they made a scene in Stark Tower, they can’t leave now.”

After public complaints, the accords had to make the rogues’ punishment, except for Lang and Barnes as they were following orders, now they can’t leave the compound building for any reason. Pepper also told him on the phone that she was working in getting him a restriction order from Romanov, just like he was working on getting one to Tony from Rogers.

Ever since Tony and Gamora began dating, weren’t they dating before ? Bruce saw how the looked at each other when they arrived, Rogers has been more and more out of control, always trying to force Tony on a private meeting with him, he had already being Punshed by Carol, Sharon, Loki (that was a fun one, he was there to see it.), And Nebula, the last one did it when he tried to interrupt a moment that her sister was having with Tony.

So Bruce told Pepper to work on Tony first, as Romanov was only annoying, Rogers on the other hand, was getting out of hand.

On the good side, Bruce was happy his science bro found someone, if only he could confess as well. 

“Big guy, what’s on your mind.”

Val had noticed he had spaced off.

“Sorry Val, just thinking, worried about Thanos, the Stones, Thor, the rogues.”

“Blondie is fine, he is tough, Thanos may have 3 stones but we have 2, the most important thing now, is to find the Soul Stone before he does.”

Bruce, Tony, Stephen, Vision and Loki have been working on that, using the energy signals from the stones they have to get a similar individual reading, to not confuse it with the ones Thanos has, but so far no luck. Princess Shuri will come and help them in some days so Bruce had hope she could bring something they were overlooking.

“As for the rogues, I honestly don’t see them lasting much more.”

“Why is that ?”

“Each action they take is more desperate, they like to show that they have planed everything, but they don’t know what to do, and that desperation will ultimately leads to their downfall, they will do something that they can’t recover from, hopefully before Thanos arrives.”

“Coulson has been talking with the UN about having them be backup only like Daisy, it the fear of Thanos might not allow that.”

“Then we hope they screw up.”

And that no one gets hurt, they have proven they don’t care about hurting anyone for their goals. 

Well enough about them he was gonna enjoy his afternoon with....

He stoped thinking when her lips met his.

“You big idiot, you seriously thought that I didn’t notice your looks, or how you wanted to be with me without the spider.”

“I ...”

“Relax Bruce, I like you to, I like both of you.”

Bruce could feel Hulk roar in happiness.

Laura was watching Clint play baseball with Cooper and Lila. 

How could Rogers not care for this was beyond her. 

She was glad her husband noticed his mistake fast and came home. And that he has properly apologized to Tony. 

While never in her mind dirvorcing him came, she was angry at him for sometime, but she saw that he was making an effort to get better, Phil helped him on that, and as time went by Laura stopped being angry, well stopped being angry at her husband, she was angry at other people. 

Speaking of which, one of the was calling her, great, she can get something of her chest.

“Romanov” 

“Laura, good to hear from you, I was hoping I could talk with Clint, he has been ignoring my calls.”

“He says that he is spending time with the kids, and unless the world is ending, nothing will stop him from being with them.”

“Oh that’s good, how are the....”

“Oh please, spare me from the bullshit.”

“Laura what ?”

“You think Clint is ignoring you for no reason, no Romanov, as soon as he found what you did, he didn’t want anything to do with you.”

“Laura I don’t understand.”

“The Info dump”

She heard her sight. Good.

“You exposes us, we trusted you and you expose us.”

“Laura I”

“And you don’t even tell us, we were in danger because of you and you don’t even tell us, and guess what, want to know who saved us, Tony Stark”

She heard the spider sight again.

“Tony and Phil worked hard to extract every agent and their family before Hydra or other organizations could reach them. He found out about us in Fury’s private server, and delete it the information before anyone could find it, he didn’t even told us he knew about us, he told Phil, who told him to keep it a secret so he did, it was when Clint returned from Wakanda when Phil told us what he did.”

“Laura, I didn’t know....”

“And you have the right to demand things from him after he fix your mistakes. Let me make something clear Romanov, you are not welcomed here anymore, we don’t want to see you next to our children, it’s good that Clint wanted to change our baby’s name after learning the truth, I can’t have him named in honor of the woman that could have made he was never born, I like his new name, Anthony.”

With that she cuttted the call and enjoyed her time with her family.

“Strange !”

Oh great, Rogers. 

Stephen was showing Christine the compound, since she was leading the Doctor team when Thanos came.

“What can I help you with Mr, Rogers.”

“You need to remove your magic from Wanda.”

“Did Rhodey or Carol ordered.”

“No but...”

“Then no, you are not the leader Mr. Rogers .”

“Come on Strange, think of the civilians, they need her to.....”

“Excuse me” Christine added.

“As a civilian I can tell you, we don’t want Maximoff outside, “helping us” whe don’t want any of you, I have treated patients that got hurt because of you before the accords, and I have seeen what her magic does, so I am confident when I tell you that the public doesn’t want you in any place other than prison.”

“Mam you don’t understand...”

“Right because you are an elighten person that knows more than the world, ignorant prick.”

She turned to Stephen, “let’s countinue our tour love.”

Stephen laughed at her, she made Rogers shut up, that why he loves her. “Let’s go then.”

“Whoa, Wait up there, no idiots at SHIELD”

Sam and Wanda walked into SHIELD headquarters, ignoring the fact they can’t leave the compound.

“Daisy that’s not nice.”

“Jemma, honey I had to deal with them, I am being nice.”

“Mr. Wilson, Ms. Maximoff, I heard you were under house arrest at the compound.” Phil said as he came to where Daisy and Jemma where.

“We got permittion from Danvers Director.” Sam replied, and just like that Carol came threw the door.

“Sorry Phil, the council wants me to be fair, so I let them come here.”

“I am sure Sharon loves your kindness.”

“Shut up Quake.”

“Ok seriously, what is it with everyone calling me Quake.”

Phil ignored the friendly banter, “so what can we do for you.”

“Director, we need help, our contracts aren’t giving us much money, Stark refused to help us like before an...”

“No”

“But you didn’t even think about it.”

“I won’t, like Stark industries, I got agents here, agents with families to feed, I won’t spend a penny on you, when I can give it to a father to feed it’s kids.”

“How dare you refuse us. I might be able to change your mind.” Wanda said as she charged her powers. 

But before she could do much Carol punched her, and Daisy sent her flying with her powers, knocking Wanda out.”

Carol turned to Sam. “It’s the last time I am being kind with you.”

“Yeah and Stephen protected this place so it wasn’t even going to work.”Daisy added. 

With that Carol dragged Wanda to the compound while Sam followed her, probably thinking how the great Steve could fix this.

“Remind me to never work out with you again.” Tony told his girlfriend 

“To much for you ?” Gamora laughed. 

“I can’t feel my ribs.”

“Relax, I didn’t hurt you, I won’t hurt the man I love.”

That made Tony’s heart go warm. 

“I do intend on being with you on the night.”

“Oh going fast heh.”

“No, your bed looks nice, and I don’t like having Drax as a neighbor, maybe with you I can actually sleep.”

Both of them laughed, enjoying their time together.

To bad Rogers had to come in.

“Tony, I need your help.”

“I won’t fix another screw up Rogers.”

“It’s Bucky, I think he is in trouble.”

That made Tony pause “what about James ?”

“He was hanging out with Loki,something must be wrong.”

No, nothing was wrong, ever since they started over, Tony realized that James was a good guy to be around, he was fun, nice and a smile guy that honestly, just wants to help.

In fact, since Rogers wasn’t Captain America and the army was looking for a replacement, Tony was thinking of suggesting that James takes the mantle. 

And James had told him that he and Loki had become very close friends, but Tony knew there was something else growing between them. Imagine when Rogers learns about that.

“No Rogers, nothing is wrong, James told me of his friendship (crush)with Loki.”

“What, you spoke with Bucky ?”

“More than you as I know he wants to be called James, u like you, he knows how to apologize, and let’s be honest, he wasn’t to blame for my parents or Siberia, that was Hydra and you.”

Steve look shocked. 

“Please Tony, there is something wrong with him, I need you to trust me, help me, it’s a good way to fix things and get back to be a team.”

“I will never trust you Rogers, nor I want to be on a team with you.”

“Tony please....”

“Now if you excuse us, we have private things to do.”

Both knew that Rogers was following them, so they didn’t stop until they reached Tony private space, where Rogers’s couldn’t go.

“He is seriously getting out of control.” Gamora told him.

“Yeah, but don’t mind him for now, so, sleep ?”

“First a shower, then sleep, and you are joining me for both.”

Tony followed her happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Tony starts talking to more,people of the invasion, like Logan and Venom
> 
> Also can any one think of a love interest for Pepper ? I am not really sure who.


	20. Joining the Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes join Tony to fight Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really shown character like Logan or Eddie, time to change that. 
> 
> I can't believe we are half way on the story, impressive.

Rhodey viewed the man in front of him. 

"So, Lieutenant Howlet, you wish to join the Avengers ?" 

"Name is Logan, and no, I don't want to join the team for now, especially with Rogers on it, but I want to join the fight against Thanos." 

"Good, we can work with that, and I understand the thing with Rogers." 

"I have two questions." 

"Shoot." 

"I also came as a representative for the Xavier school for Mutants, while I have no problem signing for myself, some people there have gone threw enough, they deserve to get their identities kept secret." 

"Sure, there is a clause that as long as someone that show their identity can keep responsibility for them." 

"Good, second, I have a daughter, I want you to guarantee me her protection." 

"Minors are protected under the accords, she will be safe." 

Logan nodded, grabbed the pen and signed. 

"I don't want Rogers near my daughter." 

"No good parent would want him near their children." 

"Well them, it will be nice to work with you Colonel Rhodes." 

"Same Logan." 

Tony was about to do his first interview after he came from space, the reporter, Eddie Brock, was chosen as he has experience with aliens. 

He was also a signee, supposedly he can turn into a black monster. 

"So Mr. Stark, I guess you have no intention of talking about the Civil War, but can you tell us your opinion." 

"There is nothing that is already not know, Rogers and his crew disagreed, went on a rampage until Wakanda stop them, and now they are here for Thanos." 

"Right, and I won't talk about Siberia, that is personal man." 

"Thank you Mr. Brock, glad there is a reporter that can follow personal bounds." 

"So you were saved by aliens, got friends with them, and rumors say you are romantically involved with one." 

"Oh the rumors about that are true, not ashamed of my girlfriend." 

"Hey, I'm cool with it, love is love, trust me I know aliens can be great friends." 

"Thanks Eddie." Venom said on his head.

“And what are your thoughts about the enhanced refusing to come into the team, because of Rogers.”

“I understand them, Rogers’s actions made a movement against the enchanced that Thaddeus Ross took as a opportunity for his agenda, the latter is in prison, but even if Rogers didn’t mean for this to happen, his actions did lead to it.”

Eddie asked Tony some more questions about Stark industries, and some of the new members, when they interview was done, it was time for superhéroe buissness.

“So I heard you were the one that exposed the Life Fundation and made them go broke.”

“Yes, Carlton Drake almost took everything for me, guy deserved to get his company go down. Man was a bitch.”

“Oh on that I agree, never liked him, he was always weird, learning that he was doing illegal human experintation only reinforced that idea.” “I also heard that you can turn into a black alien monster.”

Eddie smiled at him. “Mask”

“Copy.”

Then Eddie turned into a black monster with sharp teeth. 

“Oh, wow, you have a name ?”

“We are Venom.”

“So Venom. You intend to fight right.”

“This is our home, we will fight for it.”

“Great, welcome aboard.”

With that Eddie came back.

“Say Mr.Stark, I heard the raft is back on buissness, May I suggest something.”

“What ?”

“Kletus Cassidy, met him once in the local maximum prison, they guy gives a bad vive, I suggest you move him there.”

After Eddie left, Tony watched the tapes of this man, he agreed with Eddie, this man needs to be in the Raft.

“Rogers.”

Steve sighted as the colonel aproched him with Danvers. 

He was thinking of ways to talk to Tony, but the alien was always with him, and the few times she wasn’t someone else stop him, even Bucky stoped him once, how come Tony talk to him and not Steve.

“What Rhodes.”

“Profesor Xavier has agreed to work with us.”

“That is great.” More people that will follow Steve once this nightmare was over. 

“The only demand he has is for you and your crew to not get close to them.”

“What, why?”

“Your little rebelión caused an anti mutant movement remember, some students where hunted down because of you.”

“I never intended for that to happen, I was protecting them from the accords they are.”

“Documents you still haven’t read, save me the delusional talk Rogers.”

Rhodes left before Steve could explain to him why he was right. 

How could Steve lead the team if they didn’t want to see him ?

He needs to fix this.

T’Challa arrived with Shuri to the compound. 

While his sister helped with finding the last stone, he was here to help with the training, as well as seeing how could Wakanda help in the fight. 

One of the plans was to divided the whole heroes in 4 teams, and T’Challa was told he was going to lead one of the teams. 

He actually volunteered to lead the team that Rogers was gonna be placed at. He owned it to the world for keeping the man hidden for some time. He knew Rogers was bound to make things harder, he would deal with the man. 

“Your Majesty.”

“Mr. Stark, please let me apologize for abandoning you in Siberia, I shouldn’t have believed Mr. Rogers blindly.”

“No sweat your magesty, I am blaming all of Siberia I’m Rogers, besides, if you had rescued me, I wouldn’t have met the love of my life.”

“Then I insist you call me T’Challa.”

“Only if you call me Tony.”

After the greeting the Wakanda royalty walked with Tony as he brief them on the plans.

“Colonel Rhodes told me of the plan to find the final Stone before Thanos.”

“Yes, as we speak Thor is getting us another gauntlet to use the stones against Thanos, he has 3 if we get the last one, we will be able to fight in equal terms, or even have an advantage.”

“An advantage?”

“The Soul Stone is the strongest of the 6, it is the one that allows Thanos to kill half the population. So if we get it.”

“There is no chance he can snap.”

“Bingo.”

Shuri saw the plans of the machine used to locate the Stone, she gave her thoughts and went to the lab to get to work, meanwhile T’Challa was handed the list of the people that will be under his command.

He had a lot to work to do, but the fate of the world was in stake, and Wakanda will not hide this time. 

Matt was training with Jessica. 

He always believed that the Defenders would only be a team for New York, but now, the Faye of the universe was at stake, they had to get outside their comfort zone. 

“Fighting aliens heh, never thought I would add that to the list.”

“Well life is full of surprises.”

“Like us ?”

Matt honestly didn’t remember how they ended together, they bonded over their moths working together, and it just happened, Luke and Danny knew it before they told them. 

“Yeah, Like us, that is a good surprise though.”

“Hell yes it is, specially after my sister turned out to be a psycho, speaking of crazy people, is Castle joining the fight.”

“Yes, Frank is talking to the council to create a deal for him, he has something against Romanov though, I hope he can control himself.”

“Please, if anything the spider is the one that needs to be controlled, not them, you got a case for the rogues once they reach the no return point ?”

“Oh yes, I do, Ms.Potts does pay very well so I made this one special, I normally don’t care for the money, but she insisted.”

“And tell me babe, is there a chance they can win?”

“Not a chance.”

Peter went through the corridors and saw Wade and Drax, once again, having a bad joke competition. 

“Nope.” Peter went through the other way, not wanting to get involved.

“SPIDEY, WAIT”

Peter ran faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are going to see how Thanos is doing, we need to check on him before the fight.
> 
> By the way.
> 
> How does as story where Carnage eats Steve sound ?


	21. My Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos prepares for his fight against Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thanos chapter is here. 
> 
> I always felt that the villain should get a chapter for him, and Thanos is awesome, so here I give him the spotlight.

Thanos looked at the stones he had. 

Power, Space, Reality. 

All under his command. 

3 out, 3 to go. 

He knew his minions failed with the Mind Stone, no matter, he does want to get each stone himself. 

No only that, but the stones are receiving a second similar signal, the Time Stone must be there as well. 

Yet Thanos could not go to Earth first, he needs to find the Soul Stone. 

That stone is the key for his plan, he can't do anything without it. 

"Whetever I find it or Stark does, it will be fine, the stone just needs to show up." 

Stark, what an impressive man, Thanos admired him. 

"I do hope you follow my mercy Stark, I truly don't want to kill you." 

Why would he, Stark is a great warrior, one of the strongest in the universe, Thanos thinks he should survive. 

Not to mention his Gamora had fallen for him, should Stark be his son on law, Thanos would be happy. 

"Good job little one, you truly chose someone worthy." 

Thanos however knew the man would not go without a fight, Thanos was also fine with this. 

Thanos wanted to fight Stark face to face, in full strength, maybe part of him wants him to find the Soul Stone first, for a true equal battle. 

Stark had good allies, he will give him that, but non reach the level he had, and Thanos thinks more than half of them didn't realize it. 

The only other ones Thanos wanted to face where his daughter, the Asgardian, and the green monster. 

His daughter was self explanatory, she was the best he had raised, the Asgardian had proven himself on their previous fights, and he knew the green monster would come back stronger, he wasn't a challenge last time, but Thanos caught him by surprise, who know what he, or any of the other 3 could do. 

Maybe the sorcerer and woman that fought Maw and Osdian could be interesting as well. 

But he will just leave the others to his army, the Outsiders will enjoy a feast. 

"Father." 

"Maw." 

"We just checked the energy signals on Earth and as always, you ere right, the Time Stone is there." 

"Good." 

"I will call the others for a second strike if you want." 

"No."

"Can I ask why ?" 

"I want you and the others to focus on the Soul Stone, we won't go to Earth as long as it's still missing." 

"But what if the terrains find it." 

"Then things will be more entertaining, Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe Maw, but this, this game with Stark, does put a smile on my face." 

He turned to Maw. "I want you 4 to go and find the stone, I will keep at look at Earth to see if Stark finds it, should he do it, I will call you and we will go to Earth." 

Maw bowed and went to tell his companions their mission. 

Thanos looked at the stones again. 

"Do make this entertaining Stark, we have to decided who will bring balance after all, the least we can do is make it glorious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see how Steve is getting more desperate.


	22. Desperation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his followers can’t get things on the way they want, and they are starting to get desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Steve, we once again deal with your delusions, they are literally gasping the straws now.
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter yet, hope you enjoy.

Steve was having a meeting with his team.

Things were not going the whey they thought they would.

When they came, they thought the world had seen reason, that the Accords were bad, that they need it to be scraped, that Steve and his team were the heroes, that Bucky was innoncent, the team will apologize to them, Tony would apologize to Steve and return to make their gear and finance their lives because he own it to them for his mistakes, Steve would continue to lead the team and protect the world.

But that wasn’t what happened.

The only thing that happened was that the world was aware of Bucky’s brainwashing and seeing that he is not to blame.

But the accords were still there, and as time went by, more heroes signed them.

Steve wanted to tell them that the were wrong, but almost everyone made it clear that they didn’t want him close, and the few that didn’t like Deadpool or Venom, threatened him.

He couldn’t understand the hate, Steve was a hero !

The team never apologized, Rhodes and Vision were extremely cold with them.

Bruce returned and Steve was sure he would side with them, after all Ross was in the accords and Natasha was with Steve, but the man made it clear with who he standed with, he always turned a bit green (even if the Hulk wasn’t coming out.) when Wanda was around, he was cold with Sam, and downright hostile with Steve and Nat, when the latter got close, his now Asgardian girlfriend always stopped her from speaking to him, even chocking Nat once.

When Steve complained to Rhodes, the man just said.

“When Thor choked Tony, you did nothing, why should I?”

He hoped Thor returned soon, so that he can keep his friends at check.

There was also Loki, the man was allowed in, and everyone trits him better than they do to Steve and his team.

Why, the man was a criminal, but everyone seems to like him, even Clint in one of his visits, made things up with Loki, but now refuses to even see Steve or Nat.

Clint was also something he didn’t expect, the man sided with Steveat first, it now he hates him.

From what Nat told him, the man learned his family was threatened on the info dump, and was furious with them, blamed them for the almost death of his family, Clint banned them from his farm.

Sam told him Scott was on the same train, he wanted nothing to do with them.

And there was Bucky......who barely spoke to Steve now, he rather spent time with Loki, there were rumors that they were falling in love, but no, Steve can’t believe his friend would fall for Loki, it must be a trick !

And there was Tony. 

So the man did go missing, he will admit that.

But everything he has done after his return, Steve can’t believe it.

He refuses to speak to them, doesn’t give them a penny, doesn’t work in their gear, when he clearly works for the others, every time Steve tries to get him to be a team again, the man ignores him or insults him, and one of his companions would punch or held Steve at gunpoimt whenever he came close to the man.

Then there was the aliens he came with, they were the ones that turned Tony against them.

Specially the green woman.

She was the biggest torn, always around Tony, she was like the man’s body guard, she was agresive to Steve, Wanda’s powers couldn’t touch her thanks to Strange, she saw threw every trick Nat had, and when Nat tried to bring her down, the alien had her on the ground, bleadifn, like Nat wasn’t the master assasin she was, he saw the tape, the alien looked barley tired, like of fighting the Black Widow was just a game for her.

But Steve recognized her threat when he saw her and Tony kissing.

Steve then knew that she had done something, his hero instinct told him and he knew it was right, Ayeve only has to talk to Tony alone without her, it they seemed to be attached to each other, and the few times they weren’t together, either Rhodes, Bruce, Vision, Strange, Danvers, Spider-Man or the other aliens stop him, even T’Challa who hide Steve, when the king and the princess were about to leave, they saw Steve wanting to speak with Tony once they were gone, and both of them offered to escort Tony to his private place so that Steve couldn’t speak to him alone.

Steve couldn’t understand why things were going this way. 

He turned to his team.

“So I know things haven’t gone the way they are supposed to.”

Wanda snarled.

“That Strange binded my powers even more Steve, I can barely use them now, you have to fix this.”

“I will Wanda, once I return to command, both Strange and Danvers are gone of the team.”

Sam looked at him.

“Steve, how are we gonna get you to your place again, everyday more people sign the accords, and most of them want nothing to do with us.”

Steve sighted. How could he show the world the truth ?

He turned to Nat. 

“Nat, any ideas ?”

But she just looked down.

“Steve, every path I saw that could happen, is not happening, every trick I have it’s been seen right threw it, nobody trusts us, I am unable to get any info, I am lost on what to do.”

Steve couldn’t believe this.

“But we still haven’t sign the accords, that must show something.”

“It does, but nothing good, if any thing the people are seen our refusal to sign as proof that ewe are not heroes.”

“What ?”

“It gets worst, Rhodes and Danvers, along side Fury and Coulson, are showing our refusal, as well as other’s signees refusal to see us, to the UN so that they can revoke our héroe status after Thanos is gone, and the UN are starting to agree, with some speaking to Strange about removing Wanda’s powers permantly.”

What, how, this shouldn’t be happening.

“Excuse me, I don’t want to interrupt your delusions but we have to give you something.”

Steve looked at the voice, Sharon and Danvers.

He was disappointed at Sharon, she should be following Stevd like Peggy would have done.

“Mr. Rogers, you have been served.”

With that Danvers gave every one a paper slip, except Nat that got two.

“What is this ?”

“That Mr. Rogers, are restriction orders, ordering you to stay away from Tony at all times, you Ms.Romanov also got one for Dr. Banner.” Sharon said, a vengative smile in her face.

What, restriction orders, from Tony, no, this must be a mistake, Tony will talk to him again, he will fix this and work along side Steve, he was sure.

“Sharon, this must be a mistake, Tony.....”

“Quit the bullshit Rogers, you have harassed my cousin ever since he returned, well that stops now.”

Sharon and Danvers left, Steve was lost. 

How does he fix this ?

“I enjoy the amount of water bodies your planet has.” Gamora told him as they walked threw the compound’s little forest. 

“You love water !”

“I like seen it, it’s relaxing, calm, and so natural, it’s the one thing every planet has in common you know, well any planet with leaving things.”

“Oh, I swore that was oxygen.”

“Some creature breath other kinds of air.”

“Right,”

“You do seem nervous. Did Rogers do something.”

“No, well Sharon told me he was having a meeting with his followers, but there is nothing they can do without risking that their pardons are removed.”

“So, What is it ?”

“Thanos, I don’t no how, but I know the time to face him is coming.”

“That is because you are the one destined to defeat him.”

“What ?”

“Ever since you defeated him on his quest for the Space Stone, I knew there was something special about you Tony, meeting you in person, falling in love with you, confirms my initial suspicions, at first I thought you were the other being capable of using all the stones, now zi know that it is you, you Tony, are the key for the universe to reach true balance.”

Tony looked at her.

“You really think that if me.”

“I don’t think love, I know.”

Tony and Gamora looked at each other. His heart felt warm, few people gave him that trust, and she was giving her everything to him.

Part of him wants to thank Rogers for stranding him in Siberia, he would have never met her if he wasn’t there.

To bad the devil had to interrupt 

“Tony”

Great Rogers was here, and he brought his puppies.

“Tony we need to talk, this has to stop.”

“What has to stop Rogers ?”

“Really Stark, restriction orders, aren’t you man enough to face us.” Wilson asked.

“More man than you Wilson, at least I have my own brain.”

Maximoff snarled. “Have care how you speak to us Stark or..”

“Or what, you are going to brainwash us, I know you know that won’t work.”

“Tony come on, you had your fun, we get it, but Steve is right, this has to stop.”

“Or what Romanov, would you use your useless skills on him, unless you want to go physical again, in that case, I would gladly beat you up again.”

Rogers looked at Gamora with a look that Tony didn’t like. 

“Tony, she is brainwashing you, please come with us, we can help you, it’s time to be a team again.”

“You mean like Maximoff here, no Rogers, in your dreams I wil go with you, and Gamora here might be the best thing to happen to me, so I won’t leave her, specially for you.”

“Tony how can’t you see that”... Rogers said as he got closer to him.

“LEAVE TONY AND GAMORA ALONE!”

With that, Rogers and his team where trapped in webs.

Peter landed in front of them.

“How stupid are you Rogers, Tony was just having a nice time with his girlfriend and you just ruined it, because what, your delusions, no, I won’t allow that, I told you if I saw you destroy Mr. Stark’s work I will stop you, and as you tried destroying his relationship, I am stopping you, and I won’t stop you until you are behind bars where you belong.”

“Spider man, you don’t understand.....” then another voice interrupted him.

DON’T WORRY SPIDEY, I AM COMING!”

With that Wade pushed the rogues, as well as himself, to the lake.

“CANNONBALL, WEEEE.”

“We that’s that, thanks Wade.” Tony called at te falling man. 

“They are getting out of hand,”

“Well the orders go into endear tomorrow, so I think they will be smart enough to stay away if they want to keep their pardon.”

“They are getting desperate Tony, soon they will act without thinking.”

“And that is what we need to get rid of them.”

Tony turned to Peter. “Thanks kid.”

Peter blushed. “Your welcome Tony, and I heard what Gamora told you and I believe her, I think you will save us as well.”

Tony smiled, he looked at his lover and the kid he views as a son.

“Let’s go to eat, the 3 of us, my treat.”

So the 3 left. Wanting to enjoy some good times before Thanos came in.

All the six stones were glowing hard, the chosen one was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the moment the rogues screw up and there is no return, it’s coming very soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy your delusional life Steve, because just as the time for Thanos’ invasion is ticking, so is the time for your downfall.


	23. An Axe and a Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor builds Stomrbraker and the second Gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be the shortest, but it is just so that we can see Thor complete his mission, as well as get some last info on the prophecy.

"You sure you can do this." 

"Yes I can, we are running out of time." 

"Dude, the heat of a dead star isn't something one can just take." 

"There is no choice Rabbit, we need to get the gauntlet to the chosen one." 

"What about Stormbraker ? if you die, then it will be useless, and we don't even know who the chosen one is." 

"Vision would be able to use Stormbraker should I perish, he is worthy, as for the chosen one, I have an idea of who might be." 

Thor felt stupid for not seeing it sooner, this guy was the only one that had, not to mention he had interacted with 3 of the stones already, it was clear to him who he was." 

"Ok man, whatever you say." 

"The forge is ready, I got the gauntlet and the mold for the axe ready." 

"Go it." 

Eitri turned to Rocket. 

"Now listen here, chances are with the pain he is about to endure, Thor won't remember this, the chosen one must not activate all of the stones at the same time, it would kill him, he needs to activate them in a specific order for it to work." 

"Do you happen to the order ?" 

"I do, listen closely, Space, Time, Reality, Power, Mind, and Soul."

"And he has to do this, on this exact order, why ?" 

"The stones do have some conscious, they are ready to protect themselves from the wrong person using them, being the chosen one and following the order, is their way of knowing that the right person is holding it, so that person doesn't loose his arm or gets killed." 

"Oh, ok then, Space, Time, Reality, Power, Mind and Soul." 

"You got that Groot." 

"I am Groot." 

"Are we ready ?" 

"Yes Thor." 

Thor got himself ready, it was time for the pain, no matter what, he needs to do this for the universe.

Rocket, Groot and Eitri watched as Thor yell in pain, as the heat managed to get the metal melted, and Eitri made the gauntlet and the axe.

"We need a handle." 

Groot immediately took care of it, catching the axe with his arm, he ignored the pain.

"I AM GROOT!" 

Groot managed to cut his branches and made the handle, Stormbarker was complete. 

Rocket brought a dying Thor towards the axe, once he helped, the god of thunder came back to life. 

Grabbing the gauntlet and his axe, Thor turned to his companions. 

"Rabbit, Tree, time to go to Earth, the time for the battle has come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Earth next chapter, for those that want to see him confront Steve, it's happening next.


	24. The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Earth with the gauntlet. Now is time to find the chosen one, somehow some people already know who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the time has come for Tony to truly learn his destiny, finally, also Thor confronts Steve.

"So you plan to build an alternative power source on Vision?" Bruce asked. 

"We need the Mind Stone on the gauntlet, Shuri is searching on how to mix an arc reactor with Wakandan tech so Vision gets a functional heart as you say, one that is not visible." 

"Makes sense." 

"How is the big guy." 

"Still doesn't want to come out." 

"I have faith on him." 

"And the new suit." 

"Almost done, can you believe T'Challa gave me vibramiun do that I can make it even better, it's fantastic, mix nanotech and I have something so awesome." 

"Glad you have that, we need it." 

"Boss you are need it on the front yard." 

"What is it FRIDAY?" 

"Thor is back." 

Steve was in his room, he had a fight with Bucky when he refused to call the man "James", why was he so insistent that they should call him James, he was Bucky !

"Steve come quick." Nat called him. 

"Why, what happened ?" 

"Thor is back, we might have an ally." 

Steve smiled, both him and Nat knew that Thor was gonna side with them, after all they went threw and Ultron, the god had to be on their side.

"Lets go." Maybe Thor will help him get Tony to see reason. 

Thor arrived in Earth with the rabbit and tree, both with axe and gauntlet. 

While Thor was glad to be back, he doesn't have much time, he needs to find the chosen one. 

As soon as he puts the gauntlet, the Soul Stone will apear, and the countdown for Thanos will begin. 

"I hope you win my friend, you are our last hope." 

"Pointbrake ! good to see you but please, make the job for the gardeners easer next time." 

Tony came along side Bruce, Val and his new team, other people followed them, even the criminal Rogers. 

"Friend Tony, is good to see you !, and Bruce and Valkyrie, I am glad you could make it." 

He turned to his brother. "and Loki, it's good to see Earth had accepted you." 

"I wouldn't say all like me, but is much better than what I expect." his brother smiled, while looking at a man with a metal arm, Thor smiled at that, seems his brother found someone too connect. 

"Rocket, Groot, welcome back." The man named Star lord greeted Rabbit and the Tree. 

"Quill, so this is yours and Tony's home planet, gotta say, not impressed." 

"I am Groot." 

"Don't say its beautiful, I was insulting them and you ruined it." 

"I am Groot." 

"What do you mean you don't care, I thought we were friends." 

Thor laughed at the Tree, he likes him. 

The daughter (not really daughter) of Thanos, Gamora, asked him "Do you have them?" 

"Aye, instead of a hammer I got an axe, name is Stormbraker, and I have the gauntlet as well." 

Then Thor saw a familiar face. "Dr. Strange, didn't expect you here, but is a nice surprise, think you can give me some infinite beer ? I am thirsty." 

Stephen just sighted at that. 

"Thor is good to see you back." 

Thor looked at the voice, Rogers, wasn't he a criminal ?, why was he here walking as if nothing had happened? 

"We need your help, the accords have managed to brainwash the team, but you can help us fix it." 

Everyone except his team glared at Roger, Thor included, so this man had gone rogue and thinks that it can all be forgiven, he doesn't even seem sorry for what he did to Tony. 

"But with you we can fix it, we can make Tony see reason." That made Thor snap, how dare Rogers insult the man he almost killed, Thor's friend. 

So before Rogers could say anything else, Thor garbed him by the neck. 

"You listen to me very careful Rogers." 

"Thor, put him down !" Romanov, the witch, and a man he didn't know screamed. 

"Why, none of you stoped me when I choked Tony, so why should Rogers be anything different ?" 

Even then, Thor dropped Rogers to the ground, but before he could stand up, he putted Stormbraker on the man's chest so that he would listen, as expected, Rogers couldn't lift the axe. 

"You have the audacity to come here, after all you have done, don't lie to me I know your fall from grace, I am disgusted to have believed that you were a hero, clearly you aren't." 

"Thor..." Rogers tired. 

"And above all else, you insult Tony, the man you almost killed and hid his parent's death from here, have you no shame!, if you truly believe I will help you, then you are delusional, I won't help you Rogers, if anything I will stop you if you commit any new crime." 

With that Thor let Rogers get off the floor, before the man could speak he had to say something else. 

"If you are a hero that is never wrong , why couldn't you lift Stomrbraker?" 

Thor ignored Rogers and turned to Tony. 

"I know where the Soul Stone is." 

"So if the right person puts the gauntlet, then the Soul Stone will appear." Carol asked. 

"Aye." Thor said. Bruce couldn't believe it, so it was that easy, well they just have to find the person. 

"And since Thanos has the other gauntlet but he doesn't have the Soul Stone, that means he is not meant to hold them" Nebula said. 

"So we need to find the person." Rhodey said. 

"Aye again, but I think I know who it is, and he is in his room." 

"Really, who is it ?" Scott asked. 

"I think Steve should try, he is a great hero." Sam said. 

Steve smiled. "Thanks Sam." As he went to put the gauntlet, he ignored the glares, but before the man could make a foul of himself, Thor pushed him away, the man fell to the floor, Bruce heard some people laugh. 

"Nay, if anything his actions prove that Rogers is not worthy for this." 

"The man that can use it, is a man that has a connection to both Thanos, and the stones." 

A connection with..... wait a second. 

Bruce knew who it was. 

How could he missed it, this man had an encounter with the Space, Mind, and Reality Stones, hell 4 if you count that the Time Stone has been here all the time. 

And he knew about Thanos before any one else, Bruce knew what he needed to do, Hulk agreed. 

"Thor may I ?" Bruce looked at Gamora, who seem to know as well. 

"Of course my friend." So Thor found out as well. 

Bruce turned to Tony, gauntlet in hand. 

"Bruce, you can't do this..." Rogers tried to come and stop him, realizing what he was gonna do, lucky Thor grabbed him and held him in a headlock, while Stephen stopped the other with some red magic bands. 

"Shut up Rogers, you have proven you don't know shit so for once in your life SHUT UP." 

Rogers stood quiet after that, he couldn't believe this. 

"Tony, it took me some time, but I think both Gamora and Thor agree with me that the answer is obvious. you predicted Thanos before we even knew about him, you have been on contact with 4 stones already." 

Bruce put a hand in Tony's shoulder. 

"And to be honest, you have a great soul, so I don't doubt that the Soul Stone will come to you." 

With that Bruce putted the gauntlet in Tony's hand.

A bright orange light covered the room.

Tony didn't know where he was first Bruce puts the gauntlet on him, and then the world turns orange, he can't see the others, he is alone, with a hand in a gauntlet, he had no idea what was happening. 

"Hello Tony." 

That made Tony freeze, that voice, it couldn't be, he was suppose to be dead. 

He turned around and saw him. 

Yinsen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yinsen, what does this mean ?
> 
> I know that other stories have use the Yinsen in the Soul Stone idea, but I promise I will try to do this on my own way.


	25. Anthony Edward Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony get the comfindence he needs for the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t talk much here.....

Tony couldn’t believe it.

It was Yinsen, the man that made him become Ironman.

Although there was something wrong.

Yinsen’s skin....

It was red.

“Yinsen I...”

“Seems like you really didn’t waste your life.”

“Yeah, that’s a way to put it, what...”

“When you putted the gauntlet, the stones sensed you still needed some confidence, that you need it to know that you were the chosen one, so they sent us here to talk to you in private.”

“Wait, Us?”

“Hello Son.”

Tony turned around and saw Howard and Maria Stark.

But Howard was yellow, and Maria was purple. 

“My Son.”

“Mom.” Tony rushed to hug his mother..

“I am so proud of you, so much.”

“Tony, is that you ?”

It was Rhodey, but he was blue.

“Any idea where we are, or why I am blue?”

“No, but if I have to guess, we are inside the Soul Stone right now.”

It was Gamora, but she was orange. Yet Tony could still se her so clearly. 

“Hey I though Gamora was the green one.”

Peter was the last person to appear, and he was green.

Six persons, each had the color of an Infinity Stone.

“Seems like you are getting it Son.” Howard said.

“I have an idea, but I’m not sure.”

“Tony.” Yinsen started. “Each one of us was sent here by one of the stones, because they have accepted you as the chosen one, the one to truly bring balance, and each one of the, want to show you why they chose you, so that you can be ready to fight Thanos.”

“Your father, the one that gave you your incredible mind.”

“Your mother, the one that gave your her power threw her compation.”

“Me, the man who changed your reality and mead you Iron Man.”

“Rhodey, the man whose friendship follows you anywhere threw space.”

“Peter, the one makes your legacy go threw every time,”

“And Gamora, the woman that you love so much, that your soul bonded with her.”

“Each one of us, it’s just a proof that you follow everything the stones stand for.”

Gamora then came close to him.

“All of us, as well as others can see it.”

“See what ?”

“That you, Anthony Edward Stark, are the one ment for this, not Thanos, not Steve Rogers, you, beacuse your heart, it’s so big that it can follow,all of the stones, and your care and love, ale it so that you can only follow them on a good way.”

She then kissed him.

“I’ve seen countless of beings in the universe, and non of them are as worthy as you.”

Tony looked at her, then looked at the others.

“If you need more prove, Seems like the Soul Stone has it.”

The orange world turned brighter for a second, then voices started to be heard.

“Thanks man, for everything.” Peter Q

“I value our companionship.” Drax

“Thank you for being the friend I always want it.” Nebula.

“Thanks for everything Tony !” Mantis.

“I don’t like people much, but I do like you.” Rocket 

“I am Groot.” (Thanks, my friend)

“You are a great hero and a great friend Tony.” Bruce

“I greatly value our friendship.” Thor.

“I can’t ask for a better cousin.”Sharon 

“It’s an honor having you as my godson.” Nick.

“I would gladly follow you, not as an agent, but as a friend.” Phil

“Thank you for everything shell head.” Daisy 

“You are a great man Tony.” Clint 

“I will gladly follow you into this battle.” T’Challa

“It’s an honor to fight with you.” Stephen.

“I will gladly give you my strength, so that you can succeed.” Carol

“It’s a greater honor having you as my friend than my creator.” Vision 

“Don’t know you much Stark, but you are a man I will gladly follow.” Valkyrie 

“GO TONY !” Wade.

“We will always believe in you Tony.” Pepper.

Tony’s heart became so warm, all of this people, they really cared for him. And they truly believed in him.

“Seems like you are ready.” Rhodey said.

“I......I am.”

“Good, and don’t forget, we have your back, wheterver is against Thanos or Rogers, you are not alone in this.”

“Yes Tony, we are her for you.” Peter added.

“And we are here watching over you, always.”

With that, Yinsen disappeared.

A door was open for the one that were alive could return.

Rhodey and Peter smiled and went threw the door.

Gamora kisses him again, “see you there.” And she went the the door as well.

He turned to his parents.

“There is so much I want to say.”

“No Tony...if anything I want to say some thing, I am sorry for how cold I was, you have no idea how proud I am of you, and how much I love you.” Howard said.

“I love you to dad.”

“Now go and be the man you are ment to be, do give some grandchildren though.” Maria told him.

Tony hugged his parents, and then made his way for the door.

“Oh and Tony.”

Tony turned to his dad.

“Punch that asshole Rogers in the face for me.”

Tony laughed at that, and went threw the door.

Tony woke up in the floor of the room.

Everyone was looking at him.

He looked at the gauntlet.

And saw that the Soul Stone was already there.

“So friend Tony.” Thor asked with a smile, “what do we do?”

Tony turned to the ceiling, “FRIDAY”

“Yes boss ?”

“Call everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters honestly.
> 
> Question is now with the Soul Stone found, what will Thanos do ?, What will STEVE do now that he is not the chosen one.


	26. Answering the call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes answer the call, the time for the fight has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the time for the fight against Thanos is coming.

Reed was working in his research on black holes, when he saw the call.

“It’s time.”

He went and found his team.

“Everyone, it’s time, they found the Soul Stone.”

Susan, Johnny and Ben imediatly went to get ready.

Thanos was coming.

Jessica ended the call.

“All right FRIDAY, we will be there soon.”

Jessica went to find her boyfriend and two friends.

“Listen up, Stark found the Soul Stone, and he has it now, it’s only time for Thanos to find out is here, they are calling us.”

Matt stood up. “Then let’s go.”

“I want Scott, Jean, Ororoe, Kurt, and Peter with Logan to fight Thanos.”

Charles sensed that the fight was coming, he needs his best students to go with Logan to fight.

“Don’t forget about me Charles.”

It’s Erik.

“Old friend, May I ask why are you here.”

“The fate of the universe is at stake Charles, this time, there is no time for any human or mutant difference.”

Charles smiled.

“Thanks Ms. Chen.”

“Goodnight Eddie.”

“Thanks for the chocolates Eddie.”

“Don’t mention it V.” Eddie then looked at his phone.

“Are you seeing this V ?”

“What are we waiting for.”

Eddie smiled, “mask.”

“Copy.”

Venom then jumped in the top of a plane, let out a loud roar, knowing that the fight was here, and they were ready to defend their home.

“Sorcerers.” Wong began, “I know we swore secrecy, but this time, there is no choice, a madman threatens reality as we know it, we need to stand and fight, do it for the Acient One.”

T’Challa turned to his people.

“People of Wakanda, as I speak to you, the Avengers are planing a way to fight the oncoming invation, and save our planet, this time however, we will not hide and let things happen, this fight includes Wakanda as much as the rest of the world, my father wanted us to open to the world so that we could help it, so I ask you, to stand, and protect our home.”

He saw the look of approval on Shuri, Okoye, M’ Baku, as well as the one of his army.

“WAKANDA FOREVER.”

“WAKANDA FOREVER.”

Clint was getting the gear Tony gave him the last time they met.

He found the Soul Stone, it was time.

He had to go on this one, the world was about to end, if Clint could help to stop it, so he will.

“Clint, promise me you will come back.”

“I will Laura, for you and the kids.”

Clint boarded the quinjet, ready to fight along side his friends.

“Agents, as we speak, the Avengers have the Soul Stone in their position, it’s a matter of time before Thanos comes here and tries to get it, it is time to show the world that this new SHIELD, is not like the last one, let’s show them we are here for one thing, protection.”

Phil looked at his team, they were all ready.

The time has come.

Wade was eating some Chimichangas when he recived te call.

“Oh yea.”

He finished his food, went to his red scooter and made his way to the compound.

“I AM AN AVENGER BABY!”

Steve was waiting on his team. 

“What is it Cap ?”

Steve sighted.

“I think everyone is making a mistake allowing Tony to use the gauntlet, after Ultron, we can’t allow him to use that power.”

“Steve, the Soul Stone did appear when he put it.”

“I think it wasn’t the one that put it, but the chosen one had to bee near, I think that one is one of us, we have fought without break to all of this injustice, that makes us more worthy than any one.”

Sam, Nat and Wanda all looked at him in approval.

“What do we do Cap ?”

“We need to get the gauntlet, hide with it until we can prove that we are right, so that we can save the world as the heroes we are.”

As Steve and his team followed their delusional thinking, they didn’t notice the pair of eyes that saw everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know 
> 
> We have let Steve and his followers be free with their delusions for 26 chapters.
> 
> I think is time for that to end.


	27. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries one last time to prove that he is right, not knowing he is digging his own grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone 
> 
> We are finally at this point. 
> 
> Everyone kept saying that the desperation that the rogues have will lead them to make a mistake they can't recover for. 
> 
> The time for that has come, I told you the clock for your downfall was ticking Steve. 
> 
> Time's over,

Natasha couldn't believe how things were turning out. 

First everyone rejects them, Steve looses all of the power that he had, Stark comes in more powerful than ever, gets more allies every time, while they get more enemies, people reject them, some outright despise them, the power and reputation they had as Avengers was gone, every lie she tires is seen right threw it. 

Nobody trust her so she thought that she could lie to the others to make Steve back on top, but that failed, badly, every day Steve gained less trust. 

And now he was here trying to steal the thing that was most important for everyone in the compound. 

As much as she couldn't understand how some one like Stark was worthy of the Soul Stone, the fact is he was the one, she didn't believe Steve's theory that he was the chosen one and the stone appeared because he was close. 

Her plan to make Steve back on top was done, the man had made his own bed, as well as the two that follow him blindly. 

So no, she didn't plan to help him steal the gauntlet. When he took it, and they were out of the compound, she will steal it from them and bring it back so she can appear as someone who wants to make up for her mistakes, Stark will be force to take her back. 

"I still don't understand how Stark got so many allies." Sam said as they watched the door while Steve got the gauntlet. 

"He must have manipulated them, maybe get his alien friends as well as Loki to brainwash every one, and made Strange give him the stone so that he appeared to be the hero." Wanda said. 

"Well we will finally show them the truth, once Steve gets the gauntlet and proves that he is the chosen one, Stark will fall from his high horse, right Nat." 

"Yes Sam, we will return things to normal, no accords, no Stark, Steve will be leader again, all will be back." 

Sam smiled at him. "You see Wanda, we will rise as the heroes we are once again." 

But Wanda was knocked out on the floor. 

"Wanda what...AHHHHHH" Sam was schoked, he fell to the floor too. 

The last thing Natasha saw was a green fist coming to her face. 

Steve couldn't believe it had come to this. 

Tony had gone too far. 

Taking the tittle that must belong to Steve, it must, Steve was the greatest hero, how can Tony be more worthy than him, it simply doesn't make sense. 

After all of what he had done, Steve needs to bring him down. 

Once he gets the gauntlet, he will go and fight Thanos, and as the hero he was he would defeat him, get the other stones and save the world, then he will show the world he was right all along. 

He will make sure the accords are gone, Loki, the asgardian woman, Strange, Danvers, and those aliens, specially the green one, all of them gone, Bruce Thor, Rhodes and Vision all better get their apologies ready, Steve will judge every new recruit to see if they are worthy, Spiderman will apologize and tell Steve who he is, and Tony must end being Ironman, make their gear, give Steve his tittle and shield back, finance their lives and work with Steve to make it up for everything he has done. 

Things where finally going to return to normal. 

So with that in mind, knowing his hero instinct was right, he went to take the gauntlet. 

"What are you doing here ?" 

Steve froze. 

It was the alien, the green woman. 

The one that turned Tony against him. 

He glared at her. 

"I'm doing the right thing." 

"Right, for you." 

"For the world." 

"Oh Stop with the bullshit, the stones didn't choose you, get over it." 

"You don't know anything, I am a hero and I do the right thing." 

"You are no hero Rogers." 

"I am ! and I know I have to stop you, you made Tony go against me, against his family." 

"So loving him is bad huh, and family, please Rogers, family doesn't lie, it doesn't leave anyone behind, you are not his family, you are a delusional idiot who can't let go of his delusions." 

Steve was furious how dare she, looks like he has to take her out, and as a hero, he knows he can take her out, he is a hero and she is a villain, and heroes always win. 

So Steve attacked her, he knew his strength would give him the victory. 

But she dodged her punches, every time he tried to hit her, she dodged, she then attack him, she was to fast even for him, Steve couldn't believe it. 

"You have good strength, but your lack of thinking makes you predictable." 

Steve roared and tried to attack her, but once again she dodged. 

"What were you planing to do with the stone any way ? the Soul Stone doesn't allow anyone but the chosen one to grab it." 

"I AM THE CHOSEN ONE, NOT TONY !"

Gamora stood there, if he truly thinks that he is the chosen one.

Then let him suffer the consequences. 

Steve, thinking he distracted her, went to grab the gauntlet. 

He can defeat her with it. 

But when Steve got close to the stone. The Soul Stone zapped him.

Steve never felt so much pain in his life. 

"AAAHHHHH." 

He then heard the voices of people he trusted. 

"You are a disgrace." Erskine

"How dare you hurt my family Steve, I hate you!" Peggy 

"How could you almost kill my son." Howard 

"You made as go to jail" Nat, Sam and Wanda. 

"This is the end of the line." Bucky

As Steve was frozen from the pain and the voices, Gamora grabbed him like Natasha does, and slammed him to the floor. 

She punched him in the face, again and again, Steve couldn't defend himself. 

"You are not a hero Rogers, wake up, you are not the chosen one, you are just a criminal and it's time for you to go jail!" 

With that the door opened, Steve was sure it was his team, to help him. 

But it wasn't, they were cuffed on the floor, it was everyone else. 

Tony rushed to Gamora, ignoring the bleeding Steve on the ground. 

"You Ok ?" 

"I am, bastard wasn't able to put a good fight, didn't even touch me." 

"Not surprised." 

"What the hell happened here." Fury asked 

"Mr. Rogers and his team tried to steal the gauntlet, they grew so desperate that they forgot that I was watching, I told Ms. Gamora and she stopped them." FRIDAY said. 

Natasha put her head down, how could she forgot about FRIDAY.

Steve saw everyone looking at him with hate, he must make them see this is a mistake. 

"This is a mistake Tony!, I am the chosen one, I am the one meant to defeat Thanos." 

"Oh a mistake was made Rogers, but it is not that Tony should have the gauntlet." Thor sneered. 

Fury sighted. They should have never pardoned them, well Barton, Lang and Barnes were useful but this 4 had screwed up the last time.

"Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff, you are under arrest, you are being charged with theft, and interfering with the plans for the invasion, as well as all of your crimes committed past your pardons now that they are revoked. 

"NOOOO, I WON'T LET YOU." Wanda cried, trying to reach her powers that Strange sealed. 

But suddenly, the Mind Stone started absorbing her powers, as it was reclaiming them. 

"NOOOOOOO." Wanda screamed as she felt her powers being taken away. 

2 minutes later, the stone completed its work, Wanda was powerless. 

"Strange ?" Fury asked. 

"She is powerless, the Mind Stone took them." 

"It seems that the stone sensed her hate against Tony, and knowing his the chosen one, defended him by taking away Ms. Maximoff's powers." Vision said. 

"So that covers every doubt that Tony is the chosen one, not Rogers." Bruce said. 

Steve looked shocked, how could this happen, he was a hero, how could he be defeated. 

"Thor, Strange, Danvers and Vision, will you take this 4 to the raft for trial, come back fast as the others arrive." 

"With pleasure." the 4 said. 

No, Steve can't be taken away from the fight, they need him, it's his destiny. 

"No, you can't do this, you need me !" 

He looked at Bucky. 

"Bucky, please help me!, until the end of the line" 

"You made the line Steve, this is the end of the line." 

No....Bucky was abandoning him, this can't happen. 

He turned to Tony. 

"This is a mistake Tony, you know it, you need us, YOU NEED US, YOU NEED ME." 

But Tony ignored him, busy checking that his girlfriend was alright.

As Thor took Steve away, he shouted one las time.

"YOU NEED ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need you gone Steve, and we finally get that, so long, enjoy prison. 
> 
> So the rogue's role is pretty much done, we will see them once more near the end, now we can focus on Thanos. 
> 
> I never intended for them to be in the fight, they're job was to show Tony that he was a true hero, so while he went up, they kept falling, and now that Tony is on the top, is time for them to crash and burn.


	28. Preparing for the fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve and his crew are taken away, Tony creates a plan for the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with Steve gone, it is time to plan for Thanos. The final fight is coming.

After Rogers and his crew where taken, Tony waited for the others to arrive.

They took out the rogues of all the plans, and they realized that it was a relic that they were gone, their jobs could be easily done by another person.

As more people came in the room, he was finishing the plan.

They had to divide into 4 groups, one to take care of Thanos’ ship, one to take care of the mindless army, one that fights the Black Order, and the other that takes on Thanos himself.

“Tony.” Gamora call him, “everyone is waiting.”

So with her on his side, he went to speak with the others.

Everyone was looking at him.

“So it’s only a matter of time before Thanos realizes we have the other 3 stones, so we need a strategy, and now that the people that might have ruined it are gone, I believe we truly have a chance.”

“Both Gamora And Nebula have told me from their experience what to expect, so this is the best I got.”

“Thanos will come in first, alone, I will confront him.”

He turned to Thor and Bruce.

“I want Thor and Hulk at my side when that happens, we will fight Thanos first. I truly need the green guy Bruce, please try to talk to him.”

“I will Tony.”

Thor smiled.

“With our powers combined, I know we will end victorious.”

Tony smiled at him and turned to the others.

“The second group must go in Thanos’ ship and make sure he can’t use it to blow us up, Gamora and Nebula have been there before, so they are leading that group, most of the Guardians are going with them, except for Peter and Drax who will remain here. Also going up there are Sharon, Clint, Scott, Hope and Wong, the latter is so that you have an escape route if things go wrong.”

“The third group will fight the Black Order, Carol will take the lead on this one, Stephen, Rhodey, Peter, Drax, Valkyrie and......Spider-Man, you will be on her side on this fight, you are going to outnumber them, use that, Vision you will join them as soon as you completely heal from taking the Stone, if you heal before they get here, then great.”

Gamora looked a bit schoked that he decided to put Peter in the fighting against the Order.

“The rest of you, you will fight the army, King T’Challa will be leading the charge, from what I get this creatures are mindless, so don’t give them mercy, finish them of any way you want, as long as they end dead.”

“You really think you, Thor, and Bruce will be able to defeat Thanos.”

“Maybe not defeat, my hope is that they hold him long enough so that I can take the stones he has.”

He looked at everyone.

“This is the fight of our lives, some of us might not make it, but we have to do this for the people, for our loved ones, for the universe.”

“Ready Viz.”

“Yes Tony.” It was time to take the Stone off.

“Lets begin then.” Shuri said as they began to work.

The operation was a success, Vision was recovering, now Tony has the Mind Stone on the gauntlet as well.

“Tony.” Stephen greeted.

“Hello Doc, what can I do for you.”

“It’s actually what I am about to give you, you have two stones already, Time to give you your third one.”

With that, Stephen took out the Time Stone, and place it on the gauntlet.

“The guy that made us the gauntlet did told us something very important, you can’t activate all stones at the same time, or it can kill you, you must do it in this order, Space, Time, Reality, Power, Mind and Soul.”

“So blue, green, red, purple, yellow, orange, better to remember it color coded as well, got the order FRI.”

“Yes Boss.”

“Don’t let me forget it.”

“You ok.” His girlfriend asked him as she entered the room.

“Yes, just got a message that the rogues were brought successfully to the raft, Rogers is ranting that we need him, and that he will be released of the fight.”

“Then Let’s prove him wrong, it’s actually better that he is not here.”, “Tony, pro,idea me you will be careful, both with Thanos and the stones, I can’t loose you, and there are tons of people that can’t loose you either.

Tony gave her a kiss.

“I am not going anywhere, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder what would Steve do if he was still here, probably messed everything up.


	29. The Calm before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes enjoy some calm,before the fight. 
> 
> Thor reunited with someone, Tony asks James a question, and Gamora asks him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before Thanos gets here.
> 
> Enjoy some calm interaction, as well as some tags that have yet to be shown.

Thor was eating some “KFC” that he had gotten, it was good chicken, when FRIDAY called him.

“Thor, Dr. Foster wants to see you.”

That made Thor freeze.

Jane was here, what was she doing here, he thought she was done with him.

“Where is she FRIDAY ?”

“She is waiting at the door, do I send her in ?”

“Please do.”

Jane came in, and Thor couldn’t help but still love her, she was great, and he ruined their relationship by being a jackass like Rogers.

“Thor I....it’s good to see you, like the hair.”

“Thank you, a crazy old man cut it, I believe his name tag said his name was Stan, and it’s good to see you to.”

“So I heard you had quiet a journey.”

“I did, found out I had a sister that destroys my hammer, turns out she was the evil one, not Loki, so I had to kill her, the Thanos attacks my ship, and I go with a rabbit and a tree to make a new hammer, although I got an axe instead.”

“And you signed the accords ?”

“I did, don’t know why Rogers was so against them, they seem fine to me.”

“The idiot just couldn’t handle being told no, I am worried he will interfiere in the invation.”

“Don’t worry about that, a day ago he and his followers broke the condidtions of their pardons, I personally escorted him to the raft, he can’t interfere.”

“Good.”

“What are you doing here ?”

“I am helping Dr Palmer in the med room, I will take a look at any weird wounds and find a way for her to treat them, and I wanted to see you.”

“Oh.”

He turned to her, to truly apologize to her.

“Jane listen, I am sorry for everything I did I....”

“Stop, I know you are sorry, and it’s fine, I forgive you, when I took a look to the stones, Tony and Bruce told me how much you have changed.”

She got close to him, and gave him a small kiss. 

“Come back Thor, be the hero and king I know you can be.”

James was looking at the window.

"Pardon me James, would you like some company." 

James smiled at the voice, Loki. 

"Aren't you suppose to be with your brother." 

"His old girlfriend came to see him, he must want to be alone with her." 

"And what about you, any girl?" 

"Girls aren't what I really look for in fact, it is one of the reasons some of asgard shamed me, lucky for me, both my mother and Thor didn't allow it to get to me, they told me not to be ashamed of it." 

"They are right, that is nothing wrong." 

Both James and Loki looked at each other. 

"I am sorry for interrupting the kiss." Tony said when he came in. 

"What are you talking about Anthony ?" Loki yelled. 

"You know what I am talking about, but I won't get into your romance, I need to give James something." 

With that Tony uncovered the captain america shield. 

"As we speak, Rogers is being processed on the Raft, so it's self explanatory that he won't get this shield back." 

"So" 

"The world doesn't need Steve Rogers, but it might need a Captain America, someone that truly follows the ideal, so James, you have been selected to be the new Captain America." 

James was in shock, they wanted him to be Captain America ?, why, after all he did as the Winter Soldier.

"Tony I don't know ." 

"James, you were brainwashed, nobody blames you for what you did for Hydra, and unlike Rogers, as soon as you return, you truly make an effort to fix mistakes, and help people, here you are, only weeks after being cured, about too fight for the universe, you are way more worthy than Rogers." 

Tony gave James the shield, and he held it. 

He felt the weight of the shield, and James realized he could carry it, he had fixed Steve's mistakes all his life, he can fix this mistake as well. 

"You are going back with us right ?" 

Tony looked at Gamora. 

"What ?" 

"After Thanos, you will come with us, back to space ?" 

He didn't hesitate his answer. 

"Of course I will." 

"Even if your friends are here." 

"The others are my friends as well, and you are there, I can't be anywhere without you." 

She smiled and pushed him to the bed. 

"Let's have some fun before he comes." 

Pepper watched as the sky turned dark, rain started to fall. 

She was in the tower with Happy, May, Harley, Laura and her kids, the Lang family, Dr. Foster, Dr. Palmer, Hank Pym, and everyone related to the heroes about to fight.

The time was coming, she knew as soon as they found the Soul Stone, the clock started ticking. 

She could only hope they will come on top. 

The universe was feeling the unease, the atmosphere was tense, is like the universe sensed what was about to happen. 

In a matter of hours, the fate of the universe was going to be decided, the table was set, the players ready, now it's only a matter of seeing who wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go, next chapter, it’s happening.
> 
> Like the clock to Steve’s downfall, the clock for Thanos is about to run out.


	30. Prelude to a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Thanos before the fight, they stablish some rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Thanos is here. Let's go.

Tony was in an unknown place. 

"So you found it." 

Tony turned and saw him 

Thanos.

"You never fail to impress me Stark, you found the Soul Stone before my army could." 

"Yeah, actually the stone found me." 

"I am not surprised, it must have sensed your power, came right to you." 

"What can I say, they find me attractive." 

Thanos started walking to him, his left hand glowing purple, blue, and red. 

Tony noticed the gauntlet was somehow on his hand, shining yellow, green, and orange. 

He started walking towards the titan as well. 

"The time has come Stark, no more hiding." 

"Never intended to hide." 

"Good, just what I want." 

"Although I have one request." 

"What ?" 

"You want to fight at our best, then lets fight in a place that there is only us, your army and my team, no civilians." 

"Agree, I have no problem with that, in fact, since we are fighting on your planet, then you choose where, I give you 24 hours from your planet's sunrise, to be at the location you want, I will be there." 

24 hours from sunrise, they had to move to get ready. 

"Deal, and my other request." 

"What is it ?" 

"Call me Tony, that is my name, not Stark." 

"Tony it is, you deserve to be called by your name." 

With that Tony woke up, seeing a sleeping Gamora at his side. 

"So Thanos arrives tomorrow." Rhodey asked. 

"Yes, and he has allowed us to choose where to fight, we doesn't want us to be distracted by protecting civilians." 

"Any idea where." 

"Death Valley, I had FRIDAY clear it, the authorities are making sure no ones there." 

"No civilian population is near, good idea." 

Everyone, get all of your things, then rest, eat, shower, sleep, so do what you can to be ready, tomorrow, we have to fight.

Everyone got their gear ready. 

Fury had a hellicarger bring the hall team to the valley. 

The ship left at 4:00 AM, two hours before sunrise. 

"Is it smart to let the terrain choose the terms." Midnight asked 

"Tony wants us to have a great battle, he should be able to choose how." 

Thanos looked at the window, he saw Earth, it was time. 

Tony, Thor and Bruce where standing on the valley. 

"It's poetic you know, watching the sunset before what could be the end." 

"Have faith my friend, this won't be the end." 

Rain started falling. 

"Rain in here?, seems like the world knows today is not normal." 

"Guys, the sun is coming out." Bruce called. 

And as soon as the sun came out, the stones glowed. 

"The stones sensed the Space Stone, he is here." 

"Then let's go." Thor charged his lightning. 

Tony got the suit on, gauntlet in hand. 

"You ready Bruce ?" 

"Oh yes Tony, we are ready." Bruce said as he turned green. 

With that, the Hulk let an angry roar, as the sun came completely out. 

The fight for the universe has began.


	31. 3 friends vs a Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Thor and Hulk fight Thanos, while Gamora and her team infiltrate the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First battle chapter, here we go !

Tony, Thor and Hulk slowly walked towards the place they saw the Space Stone. 

"In time, you would no what is like to loose." 

A voice said to them as they got closer. 

It was him. 

"To be so desperate that you're right, yet to fail non the less." 

Just like Rogers huh, wonder what would he do if he was here, probably attack Thanos straight with no plan, believing in his hero instinct and getting killed. Tony thought. 

"Dread it, run from it, destiny still arrives." 

With that, Thanos showed himself.

Hulk growled. 

"It seems you have brought two great allies with you Tony, I had the privilege of facing them before. Both are respectable opponents." 

"Yeah, but they are better friends, where are your allies by the way." 

"Oh they are here, just waiting to see if you accept my offer." 

"Offer ?" 

"You managed to find the Soul Stone, that makes you even more respectful in my eyes, and you have 3 stones on your hand, you a simile human, and you are able to handle that power like it was nothing, you are great warrior Tony, the universe should not loose you." 

"Get to the point." 

"With the stones I planned to make the balance of who lives and dies random, but I can change that, not only do you have my respect, but have my daughter's heart, so my offer is this, give me the stones, and you two will survive, I can make the offer bigger and allow this two to survive as well, they have earned it, but balance must come Tony, there is not changing destiny." 

"You know I can't let you kill half of the universe." 

"I know, worth trying." 

The time of talking was finished. 

Tony Thor and Hulk began their assault against Thanos. 

Gamora was co piloting the ship, with Rocket being the pilot.

"I finally get to prove Quill I am the best Pilot."

"Rocket!" 

"I am Groot." 

"Hey, don't take her side!" 

"I can believe I am in a space ship!" Scott said, super exited. 

"Most of Thanos' troops are on the ducking area waiting to be called." Nebula said. 

"Most heh, so there are some in the ship." Clint added. 

"Yes, take the ship to the top of the ship, we need to board there, don't let us being seen." 

"Got it." Rocket then proceded to activate the camouflage. 

"And the Black Order, or Thanos himself." 

"Thanos is engaging Tony, Thor, and the Hulk, as for the Black Order, they are not on the ship." 

"What?" 

"Fury come in." 

"Barton, what's happening." 

"The Black Order aren't on the ship." 

"Shit." 

Nick and Phil where in the control room, coordinating everything from up there. 

"FRIDAY contact team C, tell them to land the ship, the Black Order are on the ground." 

"Barton do you copy." 

"Yes sir." 

"I am having team C come down, you guys on Team B are on your own." 

"All right Thor, hit me" 

Thor hit Tony with a lighting blast, making his repulsers even more powerful, he shot Thanos, and manage to make him back off.

"Ahg." 

Thanos used the Power Stone to counter the repulsors, it sent Tony and Thor flying, lucky for them, they recovered in mid air. 

Hulk then came and made a stand against Thanos. 

"Coming for round 2 monster, seems you might need another lesson." 

But Hulk had learned of his mistakes. 

As Thanos tried to get the better of him, Hulk managed to dodge and counter attack.

"Hulk won't fall for same trick twice." 

With that the green goliath managed to land 4 solid hits on Thanos, the final one pushed the Titan to his knees. 

"Hehe, this will be more fun than I thought." 

"Captain, there has been a change of plans, the Black order is not on the ship." 

"Copy, got that Quill ?" 

"Where the hell are those bastards." 

Carol and Peter where piloting the quintet of the team sent to fight the Black Order. 

"Maybe Thanos has them with me." Drax asked 

"No, I can only read 4 signals on the ground." Rhodey answered. 

Then suddenly Peter felt his tingle go on. 

"Carol, look out." 

But it was to late, the quintet was shot by another ship." 

"Those lunatics have their own ship! " 

A ship chase began after that. 

"Rhodey, think you can get a shot on them ?" 

"Get us close Carol, I will get them." 

So Carol managed to turn the ship, both ships were heading straight to each other. 

"Easy, Ok Rhodey, at my signal." 

Just before the ships collided, Carol made their ship go straight up." 

"NOW!"

Rhodey hopped out of the ship, and fired at the Black Order. 

Success. Their ship was blown up.

But the Black Order was still very much alive. 

Before they hit the ground, Glave threw his spear at the quintet, it hit one of the motors. 

"We are hit, going down." 

"As the door was blow open. Peter couldn't hand on, not even with his webs, he fell of the ship.

"PETER!"

Peter landed where Tony and the others where fighting, and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOO PETER !


	32. Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers truly assemble to take on Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before with begin I want to say sorry for the mistakes last chapter had, I corrected some, but I need to check it again. 
> 
> With that, hope you enjoy, and I won't make the mistake from posting right out of the gate. 
> 
> Again I am sorry. :(

Thanos was getting tired of the Hulk. 

The green goliath was an anger machine, he was starting to actually be a pain. 

"You are impressive monster, I will give you that, but it's time for you to go." 

So using the power stone, he sent the Hulk flying. 

Thor went against him, Stormbreaker allowed him to put a better fight. 

"Asgardian, once again you face me, but like before, you will fail." 

Thanos uses the Space Stone to send Stormbreaker to the side. Then proceed to beat up Thor. 

"Let go of him." Tony went to defend his friend. 

As Tony and Thor fought Thanos, Stormbreaker started to move. 

Without warning, the axe flew threw in the air.....into Peter's hand. 

Tony looked at the kid, surprised why he wasn't with team C, but not surprised the kid could get the axe, he knew he was worthy. 

"I knew it." 

But before Tony could call the kid, Thanos kicked him away. 

Peter couldn't believe it, he was holding Thor's axe. 

He then saw Thanos and felt rage, this titan had made Tony's life miserable, he was the cause of hid nightmare, which led to Ultron, which led to the Accords issue that almost ended with Rogers almost killing Tony.

Peter felt even more rage, knowing this madman was threatening everyone he loved. 

Uncle Ben said that "with great power comes great responsibility" and with this axe, Peter had a great power, and he had the responsibility to stop Thanos. 

So Peter let out a rage filled yell, and charged at Thanos, hitting the titan in the face and sending him flying. 

Peter fought Thanos hard, catching him with his webs, and hitting him with the axe where he couldn't move. 

"Impressive young one, but not enough." 

Thanos managed to see threw Peter's tricks, and gained the upper hand, he threw the axe away, and started beating Peter up. 

"You have a great power young one, but your lack of experience made you easy to be seen thru." 

"LET THE KID GO." 

Tony then used the Mind Stone to attack Thanos, sending him away from Peter. 

"So you are using your stones, eh Tony, so will I." 

So Tony and Thanos charged their stones, and threw a beam at each other, the energy beams collided and both Tony and Thanos were sent flying. 

Tony was worried, if this is the true power of 3 stones, then how will he handle the 6. 

Tony struggled to stand up. 

"You are truly admirable Tony, I am really enjoying our fight, but balance has to happen, so I am afraid that we need to cut this short." 

With that, all of Thanos' army appeared behind him, the Black Order just at his side. 

Tony stood up, he saw the army. 

This was scary, he won't deny that, but he can't let Thanos win. 

"So Tony, where is your army." 

"O, I got no army, I got a team." 

And with that portals started to appear, everyone that Tony recruited, came threw them, Wakandians, Asgardians, Sorcerers, Mutants, Aliens, and simple humans, all were united with the mission to defeat Thanos. 

T'Challa, James and Loki were leading the charge of heroes that were appearing. 

Thor and Hulk returned full strength, standing beside their friend. 

Peter also returned, as well as Carol's team, all landing besides Tony. 

Everyone was ready, it was just a matter for Tony to make the call. 

"Avengers.....Assemble." 

Those two words made everyone charge at Thanos's army. 

The titan pointed his sword at them, and his army charged. 

Tony led the charge, every hero running behind him. 

The two waves slowly collided as the fight truly commenced 

Carol charged against Osdian while Stephen engaged Maw. 

Hulk, Ben and Venom tag team to take down hundreds of Outriders.

Peter Q, Drax, Valkyrie, Rhodey and Logan went against Midnight and Glave. 

Jean and Erik used their powers to destroy the battle ships, the main ship was too powerful for them, team B has to take it down. 

Thor and Peter tagged team using Stormbreaker, they passed it around while killing many aliens, Vision joined them and made the tag team attack more deadly. 

And Tony and Thanos were locked in a duel, each using their stones to get the advantage. 

The battle was hard, but every hero had their heart filled with hope, and they won't let their home be destroyed.


	33. Destroying the Ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and her team must destroy the ship before Thanos can use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third battle chapter !

As the battle on the ground continued, Gamora and her team have borded the ship.

The plan was that she and Nebula will guide the others, so that they reach the control room, Rocket then will put a bomb, and Clint will shoot an EMP arrow to the controls, if there is time, Wong will transport them back to the ship, if not he will take them straight to the ground.

“How is it going down there FRIDAY.”

“Every one has engaged, so far no casualties, thought Scott Summers had to be taken away due to a serious injury.” 

Good, no one dead yet.

She hopes it stays like that.

“All of you be careful, while his top soldiers are down there, there are still guards all around the ship.”

Just like that, chitauri growls appeared, a swarm of chitauri came straight at them.

But before they could get close, Scott turned giant and stepped on them.

“Ahg, the smell, that’s staying there for weeks.”

Even with the smell, his plan worked. 

“Let’s keep moving, before Thanos wants too use the ship.”

“Any idea how far we have to go.” Clint asked.

“Not much, just a bit more.”

Meanwhile on the ground.

Peter was fighting with all his might, even with the axe, it was hard.

“Watch out little spider.”

Before Peter could notice, Venom landed behind him and bit the head of the outriders that where attacking him from the ground.

“Thanks, eh....”

“We are Venom.”

“Thanks Venom.”

Venom however kept looking at Peter.

“Interesting, your powers are very impressive for a young man, thought there is some guilt, we can’t feel anything evil.”

“Ehh.”

“We like you little spider, hopefully we can meet again after this.”

With that Venom jumped away, wanting to feast in more alien heads.

“What just happened ?”

Rhodey was about to be ambushed while he blew aliens to hell.

When a red,white, and blue shield saved him.

The new Captain America, James, made the shield come back to him.

“Gotta say, that shield suits you well, much better than Rogers.”

“Thanks.”

With that. Rhodey flew back into the air.

T’Challa went to James’ side and the two started to tag team.

“It’s an honor to fight along side a man that truly wields the Captain America ideal, even if I only fought against Mr. Rogers.”

“How do you think Steve will react when he learns I took the mantle.”

“Honestly, I don’t care about that right now.”

“Good point.”

Wade and Logan where tag teaming against Glave.

“I can’t belive I am fighting along side wolvie! Woohoo.”

“Shut up and focus Wade.”

“How is it possible, every time I strike you two, you immediately heal.”

“Yeah, that’s one of powers, want me to show you the others chump.”

So Logan made a strike against Glave, every time he strikes, Glave was more hurt, while Glave couldn’t do anything as Logan instantly healed from his wounds.

“Say hello to death for me, chump.”

Logan stabbed Glave with his claws.

“Now Wade!”

“Got it, bye bye Corvy.”

Wade used his sword to cut Glave’s head of, killing him.

“Any updates FRIDAY.”

“Logan and Deadpool managed to kill Corvious Glave.”

So the first of the Black Order was gone, good.

“Tell everyone to watch out, the other 3 will strike harder when they see one of them is gone.”

“We’re here,” Nebula said.

Team B had reached the control room.

“Bomb and arrow ready ?”

“Yep.” Both of them answered.

But before they could place and shoot, they where ambushed.

Clint immediately shot the arrow, but Rocket had to be close to place the bomb.

“Everyone, cover for Rocket.”

So everyone started fighting, Gamora and Nebula tagged team, Scott And Hope did the same, Wong started using spells to get the aliens away, while Clint and Sharon hid and started sniping the aliens.

Groot stayed close to Rocket to protect him.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah I know we won’t reach the ship, I will have it move to the helicarger from here.”

Rocket then placed the bomb and made the countdown for 2 minutes.

“All right is set, take us to the ground, the ship is moving on it’s own.”

“Go it, Wong.”

“On it.”

So Wong created a portal, and every hero jumped in.

Tony and Thanos where still fighting.

“Enough of this, Maw, call fire.”

“Yes sir.”

“Let’s see how your allies handle a fire storm, Tony.”

But instead of missiles, the ship exploded, Team B did it.

“What ?” Thanos screamed.

Then the portal was open, Team B appeared unscathed.

“Daughter ?”

“Hope you didn’t mind I blowed your chair up, always hate it.”

Tony turned to the others.

“Everyone, the ship is gone, keep fighting !”

Gamora joined him on fighting Thanos, while the others joined the fight against the outriders.

The first step was done, now they have to defeat the army and get the Stones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know
> 
> There is a tag a we haven’t talk about.


	34. A Friend’s Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to make the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's being this tag that’s says, character death, time to find out who.

Now that the ship was gone, everyone had their hopes up.

Tony and Gamora where both fighting Thanos.

“We need to get him to stay still so I can take the Stones.”

“Easier said than done, love.”

“Pitty Tony, I am afraid you will not get to feel the power of all the stones.”

Thanos made his attacks harder, not wanting for any Stone to be taken away from him.

Carol was fighting Osdian.

“So time for the rematch eh biggie.”

Osdian roared at her, he was not going to flee, he was going to crush her.

“But guess what, I got back up.”

Hulk then came in and tackled Osdian.

“Hulk didn’t crush ugly giant before, Hulk won’t let that chance go away.”

Hulk started beating up Osdian, the green giant managed to make a stand against Thanos before, and he was much stronger than Osdian, so to say the Osdian was struggling was more than the truth.

Specially since every opening Hulk let, Carol covered it up, both of them where teaming up on Osdian, and they where gaining more ground on him.

Both Hulk and Carol hited Osdian in the face, sending the giant flying and crashing into the floor, but before he could stand up, Clint appeared behind him and shot a taser arrow at the giant, paralyzing him.

“Now’s our chance Hulk.”

“Go it, blond girl.”

Hulk ran to Osdian, grabbed his legs and started swinging him, after a few powerfull swings, Hulk threw Osdian into the air, Carol charged her power to it’s top, and shoot Osdian with it, blowing him up.

“Osdian is down.”

“Great, 2 down, 2 to go.”

Valkyrie just ignored Peter, she was locked in a duel with Midnight.

She and Drax where tag teaming, while Peter flew around them and covered them up, shooting Midnight on her blind spots.

“Looks like your big friend is out, Midnight.”

“ Imposible, first Corvious, and now Osdian.”

“Yeah and you are next Midnight.”

Valkyrie then slashed Midnight’s face.

“How are you so tough, Asgardian.”

“I fought the goddess of death, tha makes anyone tough.”

With that Valkyrie punched her in the face, making her fall in her knees.

“For my family !”

Drax started stabbing Midnight before she could recover.

“Ahg.”

“Get away from her Drax.”

Just as Drax went away, Peter putted a bomb on her back.

“Boom.”

The bomb exploded, taking Midnight with it.

“Midnight is out.”

Stephen grunted, that means Maw was the only one left.

“Looks like you’re the last one of your friends Maw, want to surrender ?”

“The others were fools, they underestimated you all, but I won’t make that mistake.”

Maw threw everything he could find at Stephen, Stephen immediately putted his shields to cover himself.

“Throwing metal around?, two can play that game.”

Erik stared throwing metal at Maw.

“Make it three.” Jean said as she joined Erik in ambushing Maw.

Stephen saw his chance.

“Wong, help me restrain him.”

“Yes Stephen.”

While Erik and Jean continued to assault Maw, Stephen and Wong used the distraction to strap him with red magic strings.

“Ahh, you fools.”

Stephen quickly opened a portal, they had to end Maw before he could free himself.

“Do it.”

Mantis was the first to appear.

“Sleep.”

Maw was struggling to counter Mantis’ powers, he didn’t went to sleep, but he was drowsy.

“Ok, your turn.”

With that, Loki jumped from the portal.

“For Asgard.”

Loki made a big blade, and use it to cut Maw’s head.

“Maw’s down, the whole Black Order is out.”

“Heard that Thanos, your generals are out, you are next.”

Thanos growled at Tony.

“Their sacrifice will be worthy once I take does Stones from you.”

Thanos and Tony began to struggle, but Gamora covered her loved one, she slashed Thanos on the back.

“Why little one, why help the ones that killed your siblings.”

“They were not my siblings.”

While Gamora distracted Thanos, Tony grabbed his hand, hoping to take the stones.

“No, you won’t.”

Thanos grabes Tony, and threw him and Gamora away.

Tony groaned, he went to stand up, when he noticed the blue glow on his hand.

He has the Space Stone.

Thanos soon noticed.

“Noooo.”

Tony quickly putted the Space Stone in his gauntlet.

But the power of 4 stones made it hard for him to move. 

Thanos realized this, he charged his two Stones.

“It was a good fight Tony, but it ends now.”

Thanos threw the beam at Tony, he was still struggling to move.

But before the beam could hit him, somebody pushed him away, taking the hit for him.

Tony looked and realized in horror who saved him.

“RHODEY !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey, nooooo :(


	35. Duel for the Universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his best friend's sacrifice, Tony gains the confidence to use the stones and defeat Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final fight between Tony and Thanos. The winner is decided now.

Tony immediately went to his best friend's side. 

Rhodey was hit hard, he could barely move. 

Thor, Hulk, and Carol began fighting Thanos.

"Rhodey, why, why would you do that?" 

"You still need to get two stones, and defeat the bastard, save the universe." 

"But why push me ?, the stones might have protected me?" 

"Maybe, maybe not, I wasn't gonna risk it, you are my best friend Tony, and I have seen you almost die so many times, I wasn't gonna let that happen again." 

Rhodey held his hand, Tony took it. 

"Promise me that after you kill this bastard, you will live your life Tony, no more covering for idiots like Rogers, no more putting your life in reckless danger, live your life, have a family with Gamora, promise me that Tony, promise me that you will be happy." 

"I will platypus, I will." 

"Good, and Tony, thank you for being the best friend I could ask for, thank you." 

With that, Rhodey closed his eyes, his red arc reactor turned off, and he went still. 

Rhodey was gone. 

His best friend, ever since collage, was gone. 

He died saving him. 

Tony just stood there, crying for his loss. 

He then felt rage. 

Thanos had taken his best friend's life, Tony was going to make sure his last wish was completed. 

He stopped struggling with the 4 stones, is like his body got used to them. 

And it needs to get used to 2 more. 

So Tony charged at Thanos. 

He had just pushed Carol away when he saw Tony. 

"Ah, come on Tony, let's finish this." 

But before Thanos could hit him, Tony used the Time Stone to paralyze him, he then took a full 4 stone power swing, Thanos was sent flying as soon as Tony freed him. 

"What?" 

But Tony didn't allow Thanos to recover, using the Space Stone, he teleported straight to the Titan's face, and hit him with the Soul Stone, causing Thanos to hear his children blaming him for their deaths, and his people yelling at him for not getting balance. 

Tony took advantage of that and took the Reality Stone from him. 

Somehow, he managed to handle 5 stones very well. 

"Only one to go." 

Thanos woke up, and when he realized he only had one stone, he went crazy attacking Tony with the Power Stone as much as he could. 

But Tony used the Mind Stone to dodge the blasts, he then used the Reality Stone to create copies of himself, confusing Thanos. 

All of the copies charged their repulsors and shot at Thanos. 

Everyone else was watching as Tony took the upper hand against the Titan.

"Come on Tony, one more." Gamora said. 

"You can do it my friend." Thor screamed. 

"You got this Tony!" Peter yelled. 

Everyone shouted words of encouragement. 

While the cops distracted him, the real Tony grabbed Thanos' gauntlet, and pull it away. 

And he placed the Power Stone on his gauntlet, which he used to send Thanos flying away. 

He had all 6. 

He had to do it, he had to snap now. 

Gamora, Thor, Hulk, Carol, Stephen, and Peter held Thanos so that he couldn't get to Tony, Nebula and T'Challa soon joined them, while Clint kept shooting taser arrow at the titan,

Tony the proceed to activate the stones. 

Space. 

Time.

Reality. 

Power. 

Mind.

Soul.

All of the stones where ready, it was time to end this. 

He looked at Thanos.

"This is for Rhodey." 

With those words, Tony snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh


	36. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stones talk to Tony before they restore balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of this fight. 
> 
> This story will be finished tomorrow, I might upload chapter 37 later today, and 38-40 will come tomorrow. 
> 
> One of them includes the final confrontation with Steve.

Tony was suddenly teleported to space. 

He was surrounded by 6 giant crystals, each had a different color. 

Blue, Green, Red, Purple. Yellow, and Orange. 

The colors of the stones. 

But definitely not their sizes, this crystals were huge. 

"Welcome, Anthony Edward Stark, to the Heart of Infinity." The Blue crystal spoke. 

What the hell. 

"Am I dead." 

"The opposite, chosen one, you are very much alive." The Green crystal said. 

"What is this." 

"The Heart of Infinity is the true home of the Stones, hidden to everyone on the universe except for a few that prove themselves worthy, like you, chosen one, we are the true forms of the Infinity Stones." The Orange crystal explained

"What, but aren't you this." He showed them the gauntlet.

"That's how we show ourselves to the mortals." The Purple crystal, or better say the Power Stone said. 

"All of us spread out in the universe, watching it, all except the Soul Stone, as it chose to remain here until the right person came." The Mind Stone said. 

"Chosen one, we are to powerful for anyone to use, should someone unworthy use us, death will soon get them before they could use us." The Reality Stone said. 

"But seen as you are worthy, we have brought you here, to make sure you live." The Space Stone said.

"What ?" 

"We are healing you while you are here, using all of us will hurt anyone, and you don't deserve that after what you did." The Soul Stone said. 

"What is going on back home." 

"I stopped time in there, you did the snap, so don't worry about that, we just want to heal you in peace, and thank you." The Time Stone said. 

"Thank me." 

"Chosen one, the universe was already balanced, Thanos was going to disrupt that, for years we feared no one was going to be as powerful to stop him, then you came, and you were able to maintain the balance." The Power Stone explained. 

"Oh, now what ?" 

"As soon as you're healed, I will take you home, then the Time Stone will make time continue, as for you, you just go and live your life." The Space Stone said. 

"You have done more than enough chosen one, we will take care of finishing your efforts." The Reality Stone said. 

"Your friend wants you to live, I sensed his soul and he is content with his decision to save you, go live Tony, you can finally rest." 

With that, the stones healed Tony and sent him back. 

Tony was back on the field. 

Gamora rushed to him " You Ok?" 

He looked at the stones, then at her. "Yes, I am feeling more than fine." 

Gamora choked him over, she couldn't see any injury, she relaxed, she the notice something. "Tony, look." 

Everyone in Thanos' army was turning to dust, every outrider was gone, the bodies of the Black Order were sent away.

"Good job." 

Tony looked at the one that spoke to him, Thanos. 

"It seems that it was your destiny to use the stones, not mine, good job Tony." 

With that, Thanos sat on the ground, and watched the sky with a smile, as he faded away. 

"He's gone, Thanos is gone." 

"It is love it ..." 

Gamora hugged him tidily. 

"Thank you, so much." 

The two kissed, and the watched as the others celebrated, when Tony remembered something. 

"Rhodey." 

Tony went to where his best friends body was, Rhodey had a smile on his face, like he knew Tony had won. 

Tony kneeled beside him. 

"Goodbye Rhodey, thank you for being my brother." 

Every hero kneeled, paying respect for the hero that gave his life for the universe. 

The battle was over, the won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace Rhodey, you are the true war hero.


	37. The Aftermath of a Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes return home, then they hold a funeral for Rhodey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally everyone can return home, and Tony can give Rhodey the farewell he deserves.

The hellicarger went back to the compound. 

Christine let the team that helped heal Scott Summers and Reed, the only two serious injuries that they had. 

Tony greeted Pepper and Happy, both had tears on the eyes after they learned that Rhodey was gone. 

Gamora hugged her lover as soon as he let go of his friends, knowing he needs comfort after loosing his brother in all but blood. 

Clint rushed to his family while Scott hugged Cassie tightly, Hope and Hank embraced, Peter ran to hug May, and even Thor and Jane had a reunion.

Jemma rushed to Daisy, with Phil and Mack on her back, both happy to see her fine. 

Stephen helped Christine patch the patients and the two shared a moment, happy that it was all over. 

James and Loki finally took the step, and they kissed when they touched land. Same with Carol and Sharon. 

Nick greeted everyone, glad that mostly everyone was fine, of course he was sad that Rhodey didn't make it. 

He hugged Tony, one of the few times he showed affection, and then told Tony something very surprisingly. 

"I spoke with Rogers as soon as Thanos was defeated, the man entered in shock that he wasn't needed for the invasion, he kept counting of him to be released for the fight, glad to see him go down a few pecs. 

So Rogers still believed his delusions, nobody was surprised. 

"His asking to see you, right now he is on the process of a trail, the Supreme Court wants to make the case extremely quick so that it eases the concerns of him being declared innocent, not even the President has interfered." 

Does he want to see Rogers, he still doesn't know, part of him wants to, to see if the man has finally woken up now that he wasn't need it for the invasion, but he has no hope on that.

That doesn't matter, his top priority was to give Rhodey the farewell he deserves. 

IN MEMORY OF COLONEL JAMES RHODES, A GREAT SOLDIER, A HERO, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, A GREAT FREIND

Rhodey's funeral was actually kept private. 

His family was saying their goodbyes, while every hero that fought in the invasion was there to pay their respect. 

Tony then approached his best friend's grave, and laid the War Machine helmet just at its side. 

All the War Machine suits where stored away, Tony didn't want to destroy them, but nobody else was going to be War Machine, that name belongs to Rhodey, and it will always be his. 

Gamora came to his side. 

"He must know, you know, that you won, I bet he doesn't regret saving you, you are his brother after all." 

Tony remembered what the Soul Stone said. 

"I do." 

After Rhodey's funeral, they divided the stones. 

Stephen got back the Time Stone. 

Now that Vision doesn't need it, T'Challa took the Mind Stone to Wakanda. 

Carol took the Reality Stone to the Skurlls, knowing that they can keep it safe. 

The Power Stone will be taken back to a rebuilding Zandar. 

The Space Stone was to be kept at the compound, for safe keeping, FRIDAY locked it so hard that no one could get in. 

As for the Soul Stone, it just flew away, disappearing once more. 

Tony kept the gauntlet, who know if he would need it again. 

Thor, Loki, Bruce and Valkyrie found the Asgardian survivors and brought them to the New Asgard in Norway. 

Korg had protected the survivors, the thought that Meik was dead, only for Meik to appear on his back. 

"This is it brother, a new home, a new beginning." 

"Yes Brother, a new beginning." 

The brothers smiled and went to help the others. 

Bruce and Valkyrie where left alone. 

"Good job big guy, letting go of your fear." 

"Hulk didn't want for the people he cares the most to be hurt." 

"Good to know you cared for Tony and Thor so much." 

"They are actually on second place, you are in first." 

Valkyrie smiled at him. 

"Well, you two lead my list as well, I love you Bruce, whenever is you or Hulk, I love you both." 

"I, sorry, we love you too Val." 

The two kissed while the sun stetted on New Asgard, their new home. 

"You are sure you want to do this ?" Gamora asked Tony. 

"I am, I need to see him before we leave, love, I want to get closure." 

"Fine, but you are not going to be there alone with him." 

"I have no intention of going without you." 

The two embraced as the helicopter started to land on the Raft. 

They were going to see Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see if Steve has changed after realizing that Tony didn't need him.


	38. Defeated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts Steve in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s last apperance in the story, wohooo, the other rogues aren’t here, but we will learn their fates.

This wasn’t how it was meant to end.

Steve still imagined him taking back the lead of the Avengers, having Tony on his side, that he would fix everything, the accords gone, the people Steve didn’t like gone, all will return to the way it was.

Steve then would rise and save the universe.

He was so sure of that, and when Fury came, he was ready for the fight.

Only to learn that the fight was over, Thanos had been defeated and the universe was safe, and it was Tony the one that did it, not Steve.

Steve entered in denial after hearing that, insisting that the fight hadn’t happened yet, that Fury was tricking him.

But the guards go tired of his yells, so they showed him some footage of the battle, as well as the news confirming Thanos’ defeat and Rhodes’ death.

Steve then watched a conferrence that Tony did, explaining what happened to Thanos, the stones, as well as publicly saying goodbye to his best friend.

Steve was lost after that.

He kept thinking that they would realize that they would need him in the future, but that hope was getting smaller each day.

Then the trials happened.

Sam pleaded guilty and got 20 years, with parole on 15 if he had good behavior.

Sam had sent a goodbye letter to Steve, knowing that they would probably not see each other again, even if they are in the same prision, in the letter Sam said that while he valued their friendship, he was sorry for not realizing that Steve only had eyes for what he wanted to do, and that didn’t make Steve a hero, Sam was sorry for not realizing that sooner, and the he should have either help Steve get over it and help him see what the others think, or abandoned Steve when it was clear he wasn’t going to change. The last part of the letter said that Steve shouldn’t try to contact Tony, that the man had proven himself and that Steve shouldn’t bother him, specially while dealing with his best friend’s death.

Wanda was the only one outside the Raft, even with her powers gone, the personnel were to afraid of her, because of what she did when Steve broke her out, so Strange’s sorcerer group took her to a prison for people with magic, Wanda tried to blame Tony on everything, but the jury wasn’t falling for it, she was sentenced to 30 years with no chance of parol, Wanda had a breakdown, at first she was still when she heard the sentence, but when they went to grab her, she lashed out, yelling her brother’s name as she was dragged to prison. Steve never saw her after that.

Natasha tried to convince the jury that she was only trying to do the right thing, that she as worried with Tony having all that power something like Ultron could happen, only for the jury to remind her that Tony was innocent from creating Ultron, that was Wanda’s fault, a person that Natasha tried to get into power, the jury reminded her. She then tried to throw Steve under the bus, telling that she planned to stop him from getting the gauntlet. But the jury once again, didn’t believe her, they told her that if she wanted to stop Steve, all she had to do was warn someone. Natasha was screwed, nothing she tried worked, she was declared guilty and was sentenced to 40 years with no parole, a big chunk for that was because of the info dump. 

When it came Steve’s turn for his trial, he felt confident that he could explain to the jury what had happened, why Steve was right in doing every he did. But as the trial went by, that wa proving to be more harder. Every action he had taken was twisted, every explanation he had wasn’t heard or was used for their own purposes. 

Then came the witnesses.

Pepper showed how Steve used Tony’s money without care, and how he demanded equipment without even saying thank you. 

Coulson came to tell how Steve had carelessly planed the info dump, and hadn’t helped extracting the exposed agents.

Bruce came in and told how badly Steve treated Tony while he was in command, as well as telling that Steve had no care for property damage or casualties.

Clint came to add to what Bruce said, telling how Laura saw Steve being aggressive towards Tony on his farm, and how Steve attacked him without question when he created Vision.

Said Android came next, telling that once Bruce and Clint left, Steve still treated Tony badly.

The next person was......Bucky, he had been declared inocent for Siberia, so he told everyone about Steve’s lies, and how he beated Tony to the ground as he was an enemy.

The last person was the green woman that stold Tony from Steve, she showed Tony’s injuries after they rescued him from Siberia, and how ever since they were back on Earth, Steve didn’t respect Tony’s space, and constantly tried to force him to talk to him, as well,as telling the jury what happened the night Steve was arrested.

There was nothing Steve could do, his attempts to explain where rebuffed, he was declared guilty for all charges, and sentenced to 45 years with no parol.

Steve still believes that one day, Tony would come for him, realizing that he needs Steve, so when he was told Tony wanted to see him, he was happy.

Steve was ready to talk to Tony one on one, to finally fix this.

Only to see the green woman there with him.

“Tony.”

“Rogers.”

“I....good job defeating Thanos.”

“Yeah, so much for that being your destiny right, he was defeated without you.”

“Tony listen, I know that I might have made some mistakes, but you can’t leave me here, the world needs Captain America.”

“And they have him, James is rocking the shield.”

Steve forgot that Bucky was Now Captain America, he felt betrayed when he heard that,Bucky knew what it ment to Steve, and he just took it from him.

“Tony....can we talk alone please.”

“No, never on my life Rogers.”

“Tony, please, you must realize she is using you.”

“Like you, taking all my stuff while hiding my parents’ death, yeah no Rogers, Gamora loves me, you used me.”

“Come on Tony, you do need me, maybe if I was on the invasion Rhodes wouldn’t have...”

Tony made the gauntlet appear and punched him in the face.

“Maybe if you where there, more people would have died because you can’t follow orders, no Rogers, I am not helping you, you made your own bed, now lay on it, I cam here to get some closure, but seeing you, made me realize that I don’t need it.”

Steve had tears in his eyes, it can’t end this way.

“Tony please, I lo....”

“Don’t embarrass your self more Rogers, well this was not fun, enjoy prison, come on babe, let’s get out of here.”

As Tony and Gamora left, Steve yelled.

“No, Tony come back, we can fix this, please come back.”

The guards dragged Steve back to his cell, his home for 45 years.

Thanos might have been defeated, but Steve lost anyway.

His hero status was gone, his friends either abandoned him, or were in jail, the world wants nothing to do with him.

Tony wanted nothing to do with him.

Steve cried in his cell.

He was defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long Steve, enjoy the next 45 years.
> 
> Two chapters left, all happy and free from delusions, a good way to end.


	39. Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Tony to leave with the guardians back to space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter before the epilogue, can't believe we are here.

After visiting Rogers, Tony knew his time on Earth was coming to an end. 

He knew the Guardians still needed to go and save other worlds, and Tony will go with them.

That does not mean that he will miss everyone here on Earth. 

So he went around his friends, saying goodbye. 

He went to Pepper first. 

"So, you are leaving." 

"Yep, you can say that the adventure will never leave me." 

"Oh, I know that, and also, you can't leave Gamora." 

"You know me so well." 

Pepper then hugged Tony. 

"First Rhodey, and now you, it pains me but......I understand why, follow your path Tony, follow Rhodey's last wish and be happy, that is my wish too." 

Tony did shed some tears. 

"I love you Pep, I'll miss you." 

"I love you too, and I'll miss you as well." 

The two friends separated.

"Oh and Pep, find someone for you, you deserve to have someone." 

"Oh, I already did." 

"Really, who ?" 

"May." 

"WHAT?" 

His next stop was at SHIELD. 

"Leaving us again Tony." Daisy asked. 

"Come on Quake, you know I have to follow my love, just like you would follow yours." 

"I will forgive the Quake comment." 

Daisy then hugged him.

"Bye Shellhead." 

Phil then came in. 

"It was an honor Tony, thank you for you help in rebuilding SHIELD, good luck." 

"Same to you Phil, good luck with SHIELD." 

Nick came in last. 

"Tony, I have to say, you have impressed me kid, you had a long way, and that path is finally over, go enjoy life now, I am proud of you, and I know both your parents and Carter, are proud as well." 

"Thanks Nick." 

"Goodbye cousin, I will miss you, give me a niece or nephew though." 

"Hahahaha, I promise, if that where to happen, you will be the scary aunt." 

"Scary but cool Aunt, Carol would be the strict one." 

"So long, Sharon." 

"Bye Tony." 

Tony then turned to Stephen. 

"It was an honor Doc, take care of yourself." 

"The honor was mine Tony." 

The two shook hands. 

He then turned to James. 

"Captain, I know our history didn't have the best beginning, but it was a pleasure to get to know you, be happy with Loki, and I know you will carry that mantle way better than the last one." 

James shook hands with Tony. 

"Thanks for everything Tony, thank you for giving me a second chance, I promise I will carry this shield the right way." 

"I know that Sergeant, sorry, Captain." 

He then turned to Clint, who was here to say goodbye. 

"So long, Birdbrain, I will miss our pranks, and say goodbye to Laura for me." 

"Goodbye Tony, thank you for the start over, and you better visit, and if you bring a kid for Anthony to play with, that will be great." 

Tony laughed as he hugged Clint. 

He turned to Carol last. 

"I know the Avengers are under a great leader, Carol, and that my cousin is in great protection." 

"Oh, I will protect her well, goodbye Tony, hope you enjoy life now." 

He called T'Challa. 

"In the name of my sister and I, we thank you for allowing us a second chance, as well as your service to the world, goodbye Tony,I wish you the best." 

"Thanks your highness, and good luck being King, Wakanda is in good hands, I wish you the best as well, T'Challa." 

His next stop was New Asgard. 

"Goodbye my friend, follow the path to happiness." Thor said as he hugged Tony. 

"Goodbye Pointbrake, I'll miss you, do find happiness your self." 

"Thank you my friend, and I'll miss you to." 

"So, Loki, good to meet the real you, enjoy finally being free from Thanos." 

"I own you that freedom Anthony, go be happy with you woman." 

"And you Valkyrie, take care of my science bro." 

"I will, it was an honor to fight alongside you Tony, I wish you luck." 

Tony hugged Bruce last. 

"Goodbye Brucie bear, I will miss you, be happy now that Ross and Romanov are gone, and do invite me to the wedding." 

"Goodbye Tony, thank you, for everything, and I will invite you as long as you invite me to yours." 

"Of course, I do need a best man." 

"And I will need one as well." 

"Goodbye Rhodey, thank you for always being there for me." 

Tony said his last goodbye to Rhodey, visiting his grave and laying a flower. 

His last stop was Peter.

The kid hugged Tony while crying. 

"Goodbye Tony, I will miss you, I will protect Earth and make you proud, I promise." 

"I am already proud of you Peter, there is no need for you to prove yourself, and kid...I will miss you too, you have no idea how much, I love you Pete." 

"I love you to Tony." 

Tony did cry when he hugged him, he won't deny that. 

As Tony saw Earth get smaller, Gamora approached him.

"Ready for the next step love ?" 

"I am." 

The two kissed as they officially left Earth. 

Tony was ready for his new path, the path of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left :)


	40. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later, Tony reflects on the happiness he gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end.

2 years later. 

The Milano was heading back to Earth. 

It was the 2nd time they returned after Thanos, the first was for Tony and Gamora's wedding. 

They were heading back to go to Bruce and Valkyrie's wedding, as well as to show the others something. 

Pepper managed to make Stark Industries a trillion dollar company, as well as having a good relationship with May, that scared Peter a lot. 

Clint and Laura were still happily married, and were raising their kids on their farm, feeling protected by all the security Tony gave them. 

James totally took the mantle from Rogers, now everyone saw him as the only Captain America, Loki moved to the compound to be with his boyfriend, the two were going very strong. 

Speaking of Rogers, he fell into obscurity, the man kept denying he was wrong, but every one ignored him, the man got lost on his own delusions. He made constant attempts to break out, that added two more years to a now 47 years long sentence, the man went into a breakdown when he heard Tony was married.

Romanov was bitter for all the time she had spent in prison, and she still had 37 years left, like Rogers, she still tried to find a way out, but she was ignored. 

Wilson was neutral, he refused therapy, but made no effort to cause problems like the other two, he stayed quiet, paying for his mistakes. The man was trying, but he struggled to cut his ties to Steve Rogers. 

Maximoff was a surprise, one the shock and anger of the sentence left, it actually helped her wake up, she sought therapy to end her misjudgments, and was behaving, if she continued like this, a reduce sentence might be possible. Unlike Wilson, she completely cut all ties to Steve Rogers, knowing that the man wasn't worthy of being followed. 

Stephen and Christine were engaged, set to marry in 8 months. 

Carol and Sharon would follow them soon, they were getting married in a year. 

Daisy suceded Phil as director of SHIELD, The man retired with his new girlfriend, Melinda May, to finally live in peace after all his years in service. 

Scott more than made up for his daughter, and she lived with him for half a year, Hope would soon become her stepmother.

Thor and Jane came back together, with the latter moving to New Asgard, a place that was now full of live, and a stable member on the UN. 

T'Challa was still running Wakanda perfectly, he rekindled his romance with his old friend, Nakia. 

Peter was now in colleague, he was having a perfect way for a robotics carrier, and continued to be Spiderman, he also had a girlfriend in the shape of his best friend, MJ.

Bruce and Valkyrie were going strong, well they are getting married so that says everything. 

As for the Guardians, things were good as well. 

Peter got a girlfriend in a planet they saved, she loved music like him, she didn't live with them, but he visited her regularly. 

Drax was now happy with his revenge complete, he was now relaxed and ready to move on. 

Rocket and Groot hadn't change at all. 

Mantis was more confident. 

Nebula was more relaxed, Tony thought there was something going on between Mantis and Nebula, but he won't get involved. 

Gamora was more warmer, more happier, and she was a loving wife, though she is still protective. 

And Tony, well he was himself, he loved his wife, and his friends, he was relaxed, had no more nightmares, and was still the brilliant inventor. 

And there was the thing that he and Gamora need to show, or better say who they have to show. 

A little girl, she has green skin like her mother, but she has her father's eyes. 

Jamie Stark, his daughter, named after her uncle. 

As Gamora held Jaime in her arms, Tony looked at his family and smiled. 

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone that read this story, hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As for the future, there is some sequel plans, but they will take time to make. 
> 
> But that doesn't mean I am forgetting Tony. 
> 
> Aqua-Tony is just beginning, and I do have another plan after that as well, of course the one shots of "Stupidity is not an excuse." will continue, as well as my stories on the other fandoms. 
> 
> Hope you all have a great day.


	41. Post Credits Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Erik Killmonger was in a dark room, meeting with a mysterious man. 

Erik then saw him. 

"Prince N'Dajaka, so nice to meet me." 

"What do you want ?" 

"I heard you have something to do with the current King of Wakanda, I am willing to help you." 

"Why ?" 

"With Thanos gone and Stark in space, no one can stop us, I have something against one of the king's allies, if I help you attack him, then he will come and I can have my revenge." 

Erik was interested, he liked revenge. 

"Who are you ?" 

"My name is Karl Mordo, so what do you say ?" 

Erik shook hands with Mordo. 

Wakanda and the Sorcerers won't now what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for Wakanda
> 
> Coming soon.


	42. Post Credits Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

He watched as the guards dragged Rogers. 

The idiot once again tried to break out. 

He was a foul, yelling that he needed to speak with Stark. 

Idiot. 

Everyone new that Stark was in space with his wife. 

But Rogers was declared a lost cause, even the doctors got tired of trying to help him, the man lived in a delusion. 

Stark, the voice inside his head told him that he should thank him. 

It was him that took down Thanos, the Titan that made some of the worst criminals be in check because of fear.

But Thanos is gone, Stark is in space, the Earth was alone. 

Ready to be his playground. 

He remembered the words he told the reporter. 

"Watch out Stark, hope you come soon." 

"Because when I get out." 

"There's gonna be Carnage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maximun Carnage.
> 
> Coming soon.


End file.
